We Walk The Same Line
by Tachyon II
Summary: Six former crew members of USS Voyager are invited to the world of the Pari. What begins as a pleasant reunion of the six turns into something different as the Voyagers discover the secrets of the Pari, as well as their own. **PDF VERSION at my homepage*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

A Danube-class Federation runabout drop out of warp and continued in full impulse through the dark void of space. Just ten minutes ago it had departed from the Starbase 258 carrying six passengers towards a star system that had interested Federation only little during the past decade.

"So what is this mission about exactly?" Tom Paris asked from the helm.

"This is a diplomatic one", Kathryn Janeway told from the rear section of the vessel and took another sip of her coffee.

"Planet Pari, was it?" Tom asked again while adjusting the course heading by .497 degrees starboard.

"Yes", Janeway said and took the padd in her hands, which contained all the information she needed to share with the five others before arriving in designated rendezvous coordinates.

"And who are those people?" B'Elanna Torres, who sat next to Janeway, asked. "And why do they want to see us?"

"They asked specifically us", Janeway said.

"That is quite interesting", Chakotay stated and smiled to his former captain.

He was very pleased to see her again. Last time they had met was over four months ago when the Court Martial had taken place. Once the situation of their return had been legally solved, she had more or less disappeared behind her extremely demanding working schedule. She had been everywhere in media, though, but their friendship had gone on hiatus. They had agreed to catch up few times, but she had cancelled their meetings every time. And the reason had always been the same; she was busy with her work. It had quickly started to bother him, but there hadn't been much he could have done to correct the situation. His life had been chaotic too, as it had been for the rest of the crew. Adjusting on Earth after living on a starship for seven years had been a challenge for all of them in more ways than one.

"Apparently the Pari were told about the Federation "miracle ship" Voyager, which returned four months ago from its seven-year-mission in the Delta Quadrant", Kathryn explained.

"And they wanted to meet the people who were on that ship?", Chakotay asked.

"So I have been informed. Pari don't have lot of experience on deep space travelling, so our experiences have obviously impressed them."

"But there are many starship crews in Starfleet who have spent years in the space", Chakotay added.

"True, but for some reason they are not willing to meet with anyone else from the Federation at this point. Apparently we are seen representing the best group of people Federation has to offer. "

"Wow. I will take that personally", Tom said playfully.

"Why is the Federation so interested of these people in the first place?" B'Elanna asked then. "

"It's the netallium", Janeway said.

"Netallium?" Tom asked.

"Ah", B'Elanna uttered once she realized what the mission was most likely all about. "Netallium is an alloy, which is extremely rare, but which could provide significant improvements in our warp coils, especially when refining them. I have been told that Federation wants to start experimenting netallium on a wide scale, but the problem has been that there hasn't been enough of this alloy to give us conclusive evidence of its true potential. If it works, it could actually replace gallicite."

"Do I dare to presume that Pari has a significant deposit of netallium?" Chakotay asked.

"They do", Kathryn told.

"So it is only logical that Federation wants to form diplomatic relations with the Pari", Tuvok said from the tactical.

"Most definitely", Kathryn responded. "So needless to say this mission is very important for the Federation. In addition, we will have an opportunity to meet these people who are still a mystery for many in this quadrant."

"This is the first time I have heard about them", Tom said.

"Well, the Pari have not been very interested to acquaint themselves with other species", Kathryn told.

"What do we know about them?" B'Elanna asked then.

"We know that they have had warp technology only 11 years", Kathryn told.

"Newbies", Tom added.

Kathryn raised her brown and continued: "Vulcans were the ones who first picked up their warp signature. So Vulcans were, like for us humans, the first alien race they encountered."

"That would explain why Tuvok is among us now", Tom said.

"After the first contact Vulcans pretty much left them alone, since the Pari showed only little interest working with them. So needless to say that at least so far they have been very cautious about the other species", Janeway continued. "However, apparently in 11 years the politicians of the Pari have realized that with warp technology they have entered in the new era, which affects their society either they wanted it or not. Therefore, they have had gained some interest about joining the Federation. So far there has been only one official assembly between the Federation and the Pari, and it did not go very smoothly."

"What happened?" Chakotay asked.

"Federation representatives were not prepared enough for the unique manners of the Pari", Kathryn told. "Or they were not informed about their… special requirements when interacting with other species. So our people ended up offending them and the negotiations did not really go anywhere."

"In another words, the negotiations ended before they actually began", Tuvok stated.

"More or less", Janeway said. "But it was a significant step nevertheless, because a significant amount of the information we have about them now has been gained from those negotiations."

"What are those "special requirements" of the Pari exactly?" Seven asked from the operations.

"Good question", B'Elanna said. "I am not looking forward causing any diplomatic conflicts on this mission."

"First of all, and most importantly I might add, everything comes in pairs for the Pari", Kathryn started.

"What does that mean?" Tom asked.

"If I have understood correctly, it means that everything in their daily lives is in even numbers", Kathryn explained. "This planet has a very interesting history. According to the Pari themselves, everything from flora to fauna has evolved in pairs in their world. If there is a seedling growing from the ground, it has an equal pair growing next to it. All the animals live in pairs or in flocks where there is even number of members. The planet Pari has also two big continents where the people of Pari have evolved. First they were divided into two separate "tribes", before they became aware of the existence of the other people on the other continent. These tribes were called Pa and Ri. These two tribes have joined together centuries ago and nowadays the significance of these tribes is more or less irrelevant to them, because they see themselves as the people of the Pari instead of Pa or Ri."

"Interesting", Tuvok stated and continued tapping the panel in front of him.

"The planet Pari is the second planet in six planet star system" Kathryn continued reading the notes from her padd. "The planet Pari has two moons, which are called Tamo and Maan. The moon Tamo has M-Class conditions and nowadays the research centre of the Pari is located there. Majority of their space technology has been developed on Tamo. The moon Maan on the other hand, does not have a breathable atmosphere, but it is where their netallium is located."

"So netallium they have is on the moon Maan only?" B'Elanna asked.

"So it says on this padd", Janeway stated.

"What about their society?" Chakotay asked then. "How is this 'living in pairs' policy apparent in their daily lives?"

"That is a good question", Kathryn told, "because that is where the Federation representatives failed miserably last time. Luckily we are better informed now", she said then and flourished her padd.

Chakotay nodded and smiled.

"The Pari perceive the world around them as a collection of things in even numbers", Janeway said.

"Why do I get the feeling there is a reason they invited six of us?" B'Elanna stated and raised her brow.

"Six is three times two", Janeway answered and winked.

"Right", B'Elanna replied.

"And we are about to spend six days in their world", Kathryn continued.

"Naturally", Tuvok stated.

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged looks. Obviously Tuvok still had the ability to amuse them with his witty remarks without even trying.

"Are they really that rigorous on keeping everything even?" Tom asked.

"Yes", Janeway told. "For them it is a natural way of life. They do not understand or tolerate odd numbers anywhere. That is the way they live and frankly; we cannot judge them. Our "carefree" style of living with odd amount of things around us must be just as alien for them as their attachment to handle their world in even numbers for us."

"That may be partly a reason why they have not traveled very far from their own star system, even though they do have the technology to do so", Tuvok suggested.

"Could be", Chakotay said. "Perhaps the first contact with Vulcans and later this unsuccessful meeting with the Federation have convinced them not to leave their own star system. At least not in permanent basis."

"Could be", Kathryn said. "But since we do not know much about them, we should remember that all this is purely speculation. Hopefully we get more facts during this six-day mission."

"But there has obviously been some contact between the Federation and the Pari after the last meeting, because they named us in their invitation", Seven said then.

"Only a handful of admirals have been in contact with the Pari representatives", Janeway told. "But the communication has been written subspace messages only."

"Written messages? Wow. They really don't like to mingle, do they?" B'Elanna said.

"It is quite apparent that people in our end have been practicing relatively open policy about the certain issues in Federation and the news about our return form the Delta Quadrant has obviously been one of the topics in their correspondence", Janeway continued.

"I guess the admirals wanted to give as polished picture about the Federation and Starfleet as possible", Tom said.

"What wouldn't the Federation do for an alloy they want", B'Elanna added slightly sarcastically.

Chakotay raised his brown, but remained silent.

"I am still relatively perplexed why my presence is required on this mission", Seven said.

"Can't say", Janeway told. "But our names were listed in their subspace message, saying that if the Federation wants to learn more about them, they would let us six to get to know their world."

"I feel special", Tom said.

"You should", Janeway replied. "This mission makes us the first Federation people after the Vulcans who have been given the privilege to land on their planet."

"Their meeting with the Federation people weren't on their planet last time?"

"No. Four Pari representatives boarded the Federation starship just outside of their own star system. We will be the first group of aliens in their world in 11 years."

"That must be quite frightening for some of them once we get there", Chakotay said. "Most of them have never seen any aliens before. Being aware of aliens to exist and actually seeing them are two very different things."

"That is something we should also remember while being there", Janeway said.

"I still find it difficult to imagine why they want to meet _us_", Tom said. "Not to belittle anyone of you, but I am a pretty average guy. Like Seven, I can't imagine how my presence would benefit them."

"Well, we have been in many unseen worlds during the last seven years", Chakotay said. "Perhaps that has been one of the reasons why the Pari have chosen us. They may think that we can do many things more delicately in this kind of situation, since we have been facing unknown species in regular basis during our time in the Delta Quadrant. "

"Perhaps", Tuvok said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I find this refreshing", Tom said.

"Refreshing?" Seven asked.

"After living on Earth for four months, being in space and flying one of these vessels feels like being home again."

"Living in a public eye isn't your cup of tea, Tom?" Chakotay asked.

"It was fun for the first two days. After that… not so much. Or what do you think, Admiral Janeway?"

Kathryn smiled and shook her head slightly. "It can be challenging", she admitted then.

Chakotay took a quick glance at her. Kathryn had been in a constant spotlight from the moment Voyager landed on San Francisco. He had been followed by the press too, like the rest of the senior staff, but it was nothing compared what Kathryn had been through. If he had had difficulties to adjust being followed and photographed by strangers, it must have been ten times more difficult for Kathryn who was without a doubt the most famous person in the Alpha Quadrant at the moment.

"Personally I would have enjoyed this mission a lot more, if I could have taken Miral with me", B'Elanna told and the look in her eyes darkened.

Tom turned around on his chair. "She'll be fine", he said. "It's just six days."

"I know, but… well. It is difficult. I have not left her alone before."

Janeway tapped her hand gently to give her some reassurance. B'Elanna smiled slightly in return, but there weren't traces of real joy behind her eyes.

"What is the estimated time of arrival?" Kathryn asked then.

"At current speed we should enter their star system in nine minutes", Seven informed.

"Very well", Janeway said. "So we have few minutes left to end the briefing."

"Any last minute tips?" Chakotay asked.

The playful nuance of his question made her smile. "A few", Janeway said without looking back at him.

"I do not expect their borders to be heavily guarded", Tuvok said then. "For them the warp technology is still relatively new so it would be illogical to assume that they would have an armada of spacecrafts to protect their space."

"Not to mention that there is not a need", Chakotay said. "This sector isn't near of any trade routes or significant resources. At least not so far. Netallium could change that."

"And Federation wants to be the first to protect their netallium", B'Elanna said.

"I expect only few Pari vessels to rendezvous us, most likely two", Janeway said then. "I don't believe they would let us land on their planet on our own."

"That would be a logical assumption", Tuvok said.

"How do we proceed _politely_ once we encounter them?" Tom asked.

"First we must apologize arriving in their space by one vessel", Janeway told.

"What?" B'Elanna asked amused.

"They are informed that we are coming with one vessel only and they have accepted such an act this time", Kathryn told. "But once we are being hailed, I cannot be the only one who answers. I suggest Tuvok being the one to answer them with me. One human and one Vulcan would emphasize the multiracial nature of the Federation as well."

"Reasonable assumption", Tuvok stated.

"So I want you all to be prepared that once we are there on their planet, we are most likely divided in pairs at some point. So before we are, I suggest that B'Elanna and Seven go to the Tamo Research Centre where the Pari is working with netallium."

Both B'Elanna and Seven nodded.

"I am most likely to have more diplomatic role on this mission", Kathryn said then. "So I think it Tuvok should join with me, since Vulcans were the first alien race they encountered. And since I know that Federation would also like to gain knowledge about the ways of these people, as well as the history of the planet, Chakotay should focus on that with Tom."

Chakotay smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me", Tom said.

"Now, the names", Kathryn said then.

"Names?" Seven asked and arched her brow.

"We need to be addressed by names, which have even number of letters."

"You are kidding", B'Elanna said amused.

"I am not. Luckily 'Admiral Janeway' has 14 letters, which is seven times two, so there won't be a problem with it. So you shouldn't address me just as an admiral or Janeway, since both of those names have seven letters."

"And seven is an odd number", Chakotay added.

"Exactly. So be careful. I know this is strange, but we want to do things right this time around. I truly want to show the Pari that we have done our homework, and that even though their first encounter with the Federation was less than perfect, there is still a possibility for us to work together in the future."

"Commander Tuvok has also 14 letters so I suggest I am both introduced and addressed by that appellation once being in their world", Tuvok said.

"As long as no one calls you just Commander or Tuvok in front of them" Janeway reminded once again. "Chakotay; your name has eight letters, but with 'commander' it would be 17."

"So Chakotay it is", he said and Kathryn nodded.

"B'Elanna", Kathryn said then. "Your first name has seven letters and your last name has six. So you can be called Torres by others, but since Lieutenant Torres has 16 letters in it, which is 8 times 2, I suggest we stick to that."

"Alright", B'Elanna agreed.

"Tom", Janeway started.

"It has three letters", Tom said.

"Right. And Lieutenant Paris has 15. So the Pari would most likely solve this situation by calling you Tom Tom."

"I don't think I would like that very much", Tom said and B'Elanna tried to contain her laugh.

"Well, Tom Paris has eight letters and Thomas has six, so those are our options. Take your pick."

"Tom Paris it is", Tom said and turned around to face the cockpit again.

"Seven", Janeway said then. "Your name is the most problematic one."

"So it seems", Seven replied monotonously. "Seven has five letters, which is not acceptable by the Pari. Seven Of Nine on the other hand contains eleven letters."

"Annika Hansen has 12", Janeway pointed out.

"Yes, but I do not want to be called by that name."

"Come on, Seven", B'Elanna said. "Six days in their world, Annika. Give it a try."

"No."

"Seven…" Janeway started.

"_Seven of Nine_, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One has 44 letters, which is 22 times two", Seven announced.

"If I am to work with you next six days, do I really have to recite that whole thing?" B'Elanna asked slightly annoyed.

"That _is_ my name."

"So is Annika."

"I am not accustomed to that name."

"What about altering Seven of Nine a little?" B'Elanna suggested. "How about Seven Of Ten? It has ten letters in it."

"That _is not_ my name either", Seven informed.

B'Elanna bit her tongue.

"Alright, alright", Janeway interrupted. "_Seven of Nine_ Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One it is, then."

B'Elanna sighed and rolled her eyes, but held her thoughts as her own. She was afraid, however, that the upcoming six days would be a challenge for her. Four months apart from Voyager crew had made her forget lots of things, but Seven's all too familiar rigidness was an effective way to remind her all of those things she had found annoying while working with her.

Suddenly they all heard a familiar beep and each of them knew instantly that the moment of contact had finally arrived.

"There is _only one_ Pari vessel ahead us", Tuvok informed then.

"One?" Chakotay asked.

"That's unexpected", Kathryn admitted.

"We are being hailed", Tuvok told.

"This is it", Chakotay whispered and Kathryn nodded.

Kathryn stood up and raised her voice. She had only few moments to remind her crew one last time what this mission was all about.

"Alright everyone", she stated, "let's do this right. We all know the importance of this mission and what we are here to represent. We have six days ahead of us in a very unique culture. I trust each one of you and I know you are here to do your best. So let's try to make the best of this mission and learn from this experience as much as we can."

Everyone nodded in mutual agreement.

"Tuvok", Kathryn called as she sat down in front of the small screen.

Tuvok got up on his feet and walked to her. Then he seated next to Janeway as calmly as ever.

"Seven - open the channel", Janeway ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Two aliens appeared on the small screen. Their skins were light, almost white, and they both had bright eyes, which appeared almost fluorescent green against their fair skins. There were no way of telling the gender of these individuals, but Kathryn assumed she was looking at two Pari men.

"_Welcome to the Pari space Federation representatives_", one of the men said.

"_Welcome to the Pari space Federation representatives_", the other repeated.

"Thank you", Kathryn replied.

"Thank you", Tuvok said as well, since it was a logical thing to do.

"I am Admiral Janeway and this is my associate Commander Tuvok. We apologize for arriving by one vessel only."

"_We have been informed that you to travel in this… peculiar manner_", the men of their right said. "_Therefore, we left as half of two from our planet so we can arrive to our world as whole_."

"We thank you for your concession", Kathryn stated.

"_Follow our vessel_", the other men said. "_We travel to our planet at warp factor two. Estimated time of arrival is two minutes_."

And that was the end of the transmission.

"Setting course", Tom informed from the helm. "Coordinates set… and we are jumping at warp… now."

Kathryn turned around to face Chakotay. "They were quite laconic, don't you think?"

"If their first encounter with the Federation was less than pleasant, it's more than understandable", Chakotay said.

"Not to mention that we have only little information about their ways. As far as we know, this could have been the standard greeting of the Pari", Tuvok added.

Kathryn nodded. Then she stood up, rolled her shoulders forward three times, until sighed. The gesture was almost unnoticeable, but for Chakotay it told enough. He stood up and stepped to her.

"What is it?" he asked silently.

Kathryn surprised by his unexpected question, but she started to smile once she realized that she shouldn't have been. They had been side by side for seven years, so it was no wonder he was able to read her like an open book. "It's nothing" she said then. "I'm just a little tired."

But it was not the whole truth. In fact, she had had a headache since she woke up, which was very odd, since she almost never had headaches. But she didn't want to complain. And she expected this unexpected unpleasantness to go away after a few cups of coffee.

"You have been working almost non-stop during the last months", he reminded. "Maybe you should consider vacation after these six days."

"Maybe. But right now we need to make this work."

"We will."

Kathryn smiled. She had almost forgotten how easy it was for Chakotay to lift her spirit just by letting her know he was there. Now she realized how much she had missed that lately. During the past months she had truly been on her own for the first time in years. Their crew, their family, had shattered, and the life she had known had changed drastically. Stripping down her captaincy after seven long years in the Delta Quadrant had been a difficult thing for her to do. In many ways she had to find herself again; the person who she was beneath her uniform. She had never realized how close she had come to losing herself, until it had been the time to be without the very context that had shaped her to a person she had become in Delta Quadrant.

Living in a public eye had not made things any easier either. She had had to learn how to tolerate reporters who were following her on the streets and waiting her outside of her apartment and Starfleet Headquarters every single day. She resented them, but at the same time she knew she couldn't make them stop. All she was able to do was to wait for the day when she would become yesterday's news. So far she had not observed any less reporters on her tail, but she knew that eventually all things would come to an end. They had to. She couldn't hide behind her work forever. At some point she had to truly settle down on Earth, to make a new life for herself outside of the Starfleet, which had been something she had postponed without thinking about it any further.

So she had kept herself busy. Busy enough to forget how much she had lost after their triumphant return from the Delta Quadrant. And once Admiral Paris had told about the Pari and their interest on the Voyager crew, she had been more than pleased to accept this assignment, just to get away from the Earth for a while. How ironic that the one place in the galaxy she had tried to reach with such a passion during the last years had become a place she needed to get away from. But it was not only her life on Earth that had driven her to this mission; it was also the five people she knew so well and who knew her. From the moment the six of them had met on Starbase 258, she had felt like normal again. It was not necessarily a good sign, since eventually she would have let go of her past. But for a moment she had to allow herself to enjoy the feeling she had when they were around her again.

"Dropping to impulse", Tom informed from the helm and Kathryn woke up from her thoughts. "The distance to the Pari vessel; four kilometers."

"Look at that", B'Elanna, who stared out of the window, said.

"Beautiful place", Tom agreed.

"One of the moons is right there" B'Elanna said then and pointed her finger at the window.

"It's Tamo", Tom told. "It's M-Class without a doubt."

"Beware Tamo; here comes B'Elanna Torres", B'Elanna muttered and smirked.

"Lieutenant Torres", Tom reminded. "B'Elanna Torres has 13 letters in it."

"Mr. Paris; instead of bantering, I would suggest you paid attention to the landing procedures", Tuvok said from tactical.

Tom was about to respond with something equally witty, but the look on Kathryn Janeway's face told him otherwise."

"Code blue", Tom said instead and the little ship of theirs started to approach planet's atmosphere, following the lead of the Pari vessel, which was escorting them.

They quickly entered to thermosphere of the planet and their vessel started to tremble. Kathryn took the seat next to Chakotay and B'Elanna from the rear section.

"Why can't we stay on the orbit?" B'Elanna wondered.

"The Pari don't have transportation technology", Janeway told.

"Oh nice", B'Elanna sighed. "So there is another shuttle trip waiting for me and Seven."

"You cannot get to the Tamo in any other way", Chakotay stated the obvious.

"I am adjusting the flight program to give us a smoother ride", Seven informed from her station.

And suddenly the trembling stopped.

"Wow", Tom said from the helm.

"It was merely a small adjustment to the flight program, Lieutenant", Seven said.

"Not that Seven", Tom said and smiled. "Wow at this view we have."

"What is it?" B'Elanna asked from her seat where she had no view.

"There is a HUGE city beneath us. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. Our altitude is approaching 75 kilometers and it is already visible to human eye."

Kathryn, Chakotay, and B'Elanna got up on their feet and walked to the nearest window. What they saw beneath them was indeed breathtaking. Tom had been right. The city was enormous.

"It is impressive", Tuvok admitted.

"Indeed", Seven stated equally dry way, but the gleam in her blue eyes revealed that she was very impressed indeed.

"If that is not a colossal urban area, I don't know what is", B'Elanna said her eyes wide open. "How many people live on this planet?"

"Approximately 15 billion", Janeway told.

"Seems like a big part of the society lives right here", Chakotay said.

"So which content is this; Pa or Ri?" Tom wondered.

"Can't say", Janeway said while watching the enormous city beneath them, which got bigger by every second. "But I guess our hosts will tell us all about this place once we're down."

"There are at least two billion people in that city", Seven told. "And two is an even number."

"No surprise there", B'Elanna stated.

"Following the escort vessel to the coordinates 275 mark 9", Tom informed.

"Almost there", Chakotay whispered to Kathryn.

She turned her face to him and there was a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Remarkable, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Chakotay smiled and nodded. The excitement of entering in new world thrilled them all. He had missed the situations like this, even though the sensation now was slightly different than exploring new worlds in the Delta Quadrant. There they never had known what to expect; friend of foe. Now they knew that they were here by the native's request and that they were welcome. All they had to do was get down there and get acquainted.

"We are being hailed again", Tuvok informed.

Kathryn acknowledged his words with a nod and sat down in front of the small screen in a wall again. Tuvok left from the tactical and sat next to her. "Open the channel", Kathryn ordered.

"_Welcome to planet Pari_", an apparent female Pari said. "_I am 'Ri Jani' – the official representative of our leader Ri_."

"_Welcome to the planet Pari_", a male Pari said. "_I am 'Pa Jana' – the official representative of our leader Pa_."

"This is an honor", Janeway said. "We are Admiral Janeway and Commander Tuvok."

"_We will meet your group of three twos on a landing pad_. _Our pilots will guide you there._ "

"We are looking forward that", Kathryn told.

"_Safe landing_", Pa Jana and Ri Jani said simultaneously and then the screen darkened.

"At least we are being welcomed quite politely", Chakotay said. "I take that as a good sign."

"Me too", Kathryn said. "I have the confidence we can pull this off."

Then she got up on her feet and raised her voice again to let them all know what she was about to say concerned them all. "But in order to succeed, it requires patience and alertness from all of us. Six days is a long time and our goal is to form basis of the diplomatic relations between Federation and these people. Let's do our best."

"Yes ma'am", Tom said from the helm.

Seven and Tuvok nodded, as did B'Elanna. Janeway gave them an encouraging smile and returned to her seat in the rear section of their vessel Chakotay following her.

It took another few minutes until they felt the vessel touching the solid ground. Tom had yet again succeeded landing as smoothly as only he was able. Once they got out from their little ship, the sight of the city impressed them all.

The buildings around them were extremely high. Each of them was constructed from material, which reflected the sun light. It made the surrounding area to appear brighter than it really was. There were voices everywhere. A strange monorail-looking vehicle with two cars appeared between two buildings high above them, and it moved in incredible speed. In a second it was gone. But soon another one appeared as quickly as the first one had, and disappeared somewhere behind the big building in front of them like the first one had. There were also land vehicles, many of them, on the streets of the city. All this gave an impression of advanced society, even though from the Federation point of view Pari was still relatively backward world. But the urban surrounding they all saw now was anything but backward. This city was an epitome of progressed culture and its power.

The six Voyagers crossed the landing pad by following their two escorts who were also landed from their vessel. All of them noticed that the local weather was extremely windy and the current made the high buildings hum somehow. It gave an impression of a city that was truly alive. Luckily the wind was not cold. Instead it was pleasantly cool. The Pari planet was orbiting their central star nearer than Earth was from the Sun, so without a wind they would have most likely entered the world of extreme heat.

They walked in pairs. Kathryn and Tuvok were first, B'Elanna and Seven following them. Chakotay and Tom were the last ones. Each of them observed their surroundings with care. Even though they had expected to witness certain things, it was entirely different thing to actually see how each building had at least one identical building built next to it. And it did not stop there. Majority the Pari people they saw further away walked in pairs. Every tree that was planted in the city had two main trunks. Two birdlike creatures winged over them making a high pitched sound. There were two exactly same kinds of statues side by side in seeing distance on their right. Any noise they heard from the city had an echo following in. All this appeared slightly peculiar for the Voyagers who were used to having certain amount of randomness in their daily lives.

The monorail kind of vehicle appeared again between the high buildings. And quickly another one followed.

"City of wonders", Tom said to Chakotay who walked next to him.

The six of them were directed towards a high building next to the landing pad. When they reached the main entrance, Kathryn recognized the two Pari representatives, male and female, with whom she and Tuvok had just briefly discussed on their ship while landing.

"Welcome to the city of Ri", they said simultaneously.

"Thank you", Kathryn replied and the rest nodded politely.

"You have arrived to the capital city of our world", the male, Pa Jana, said. "The pair of this city, the city Pa, is located on our other continent beyond the Aava ocean."

"The city Pa is also the capital of our world", Ri Jani, the female Pari representative, told.

"Two capital cities", B'Elanna whispered to Seven. "No surprise there."

"Now follow us ", the Pari representatives asked as they turned around and entered the building.

Once they got inside, they were still able to hear the wind in the corners of the long hallways.

"This building is impressive", Tuvok stated.

"Thank you Commander Tuvok", representatives replied simultaneously.

"I hope you do not mind me asking, but I am intrigued if there is a reason why the wind is passing the walls of this building?" Tuvok inquired then.

"We get our energy from the wind", Pa Jana told. "That is the only source of energy we need for our cities. However, the outer walls of our buildings also function as sunlight collectors. That energy is directed elsewhere, where it is needed."

"We have also built ecosystem in this building and in its pair. This complex is self-sustaining", Ri Jani added.

"Impressive", Tuvok stated.

"Indeed", Seven said.

They walked in silence to the end of the corridor, took a lift, and arrived in a spacious conference room, which had an amazing view over the Ri city.

"Take your seats", Pa Jana and Ri Jani bade politely as they sat down at the oval table.

At this point Kathryn noticed that their hosts had four fingers in each of their hands. She immediately thought it would at least partly explain why the mathematics of the Pari was based on the octal, base-8 numeral system. But she also remembered that she had forgotten to tell the others that they shouldn't ever keep just one of their hands in front of the Pari. Five fingers distracted them. Kathryn was disappointed with herself. She should have remembered to tell them. It was a minor detail, of course, but she wanted this mission to go absolutely faultlessly.

"Thank you for having us as your guests", Kathryn said then. "It is an honor to be here in your world."

"We are pleased to open our world to the Federation representatives as highly honored as you are", Ri Jani started and she placed her both hands on the table. "Your accomplishments in the Delta Quadrant are greatly admired in our world. For us, traveling half a galaxy in… just a few years is almost unimaginable, since we have had warp capability only short amount of time."

All of the Voyagers couldn't help noticing how Ri Jani left numbers seven and eleven unsaid. It was like saying odd numbers aloud was something they felt uncomfortable to do.

"We have been back in this quadrant for a short time", Kathryn continued then, "only four months to be exact, but I have been informed that your first encounter with the Federation representatives was not as successful as it could have been. Therefore, I would like to let you know that our intent is to treat your people with respect and to learn about your culture as much as we can. It is a Federation way to respect the local ways where ever we are."

"Have we understood correctly that netallium is the key component when forming our relations with the Federation?" Pa Jana asked.

"Federation is very interested to acquire some of the netallium, yes", Kathryn told truthfully, "but it is not imperative aspect in this visit of ours. As Starfleet officers we follow our directive, which guides us to explore new worlds and civilizations. Since your home world is unknown to us, we are very interested to both live and explore your culture as it is today and how it has been during the past. We are also very interested to learn how you developed your warp technology and how it has affected your society. If that is all we can accomplish during our six day visit here, we consider our time here as a success."

Both Pa Jana and Ri Jani nodded.

"Is there something specific you would like to hear about our world before we proceed?" Pa Jana asked.

"It is my understanding that your society is formed from two tribes", Tuvok said then.

"That is correct, Commander Tuvok. The Pari society has been united for four centuries", Pa Jana started.

"Before the unification, Pas and Ris lived separate lives on their continents. There were few disputes about the ownership of the Aava ocean that separates our two continents. Before the unification our people had two wars. Those wars are now known by the name of Wars_ Of Two Halves_", Ri Jani told.

"The wars lasted 20 years, but it ended up uniting our people", Pa Jana added. "Now we walk the same line."

"We walk the same line", Ri Jani repeated.

The six Voyagers exchanged quick glances.

"Are the old tribes still acknowledged among your people", Chakotay asked.

"Nowadays the old division of Pas and Ris has only little meaning to our people", Ri Jani told. "Our leaders, however, are traditionally selected from these old tribes. It is written in our law that it takes one Pa and one Ri to lead our world."

"How are the responsibilities divided between these two leaders?" Tuvok asked.

Silence. Tuvok's question obviously puzzled the representatives of the Pari leaders.

"They have same responsibilities", Ri Jani finally told. "And it is written in our law that any issue has to have two agreements of our leaders before it is a law."

"I see", Janeway said. "So the leaders have to have consensus. Without it there wouldn't be new laws or regulations."

"That is how our society works", Pa Jana said. "But our leaders are as one. Disagreements are highly unusual. As they walk the same line, we walk the same line."

"We walk the same line", Ri Jani repeated.

Seven arched her ocular implant. She knew the importance of consensus all too well. Therefore, she had no difficulties to understand the role of the Pari leaders. In a way she admired it. The Pari seemed to be a society of order.

"Our current leaders have ruled our world for over a decade now", Pa Jana told then.

"They are greatly respected by the people of Pari", Ri Jani continued. "Unfortunately you cannot meet our leaders. They live protected lives. But we are functioning as their eyes and ears; and as their voices."

"But our presence in your home world is authorized by your two leaders?" Janeway asked to be absolutely certain.

"Naturally. Leaders are aware of this occasion."

"Of course", Kathryn said.

"Two of you will meet them in few days. And since you are the half of two leaders of this group, Admiral Janeway, you will have the honor of meeting them. And your 'pari', pair as you say, will be him", Ri Jani said and pointed Chakotay.

Kathryn was surprised. But before she had an opportunity to suggest Tuvok being the other one teaming with her, Pa Jana interrupted her.

"As you have already learnt, we, the Pari, are accustomed to live in pairs. Pairs are not just two individuals joining forces and sharing their lives; they become one whole where both members benefit from the union. It is normal way of life for us. We cannot live otherwise. We have an ability to see the good pair even in our newborn children when they are only few weeks old. You Admiral Janeway, and you Chakotay, have a clear mark of union. You complete each other as true pairs do."

"We see another clear pair as well. Lieutenant Torres and Tom Paris; are you formally joined?"

"If you are asking if were are married, the answer is yes", B'Elanna told. "And we have a daughter back on Earth."

"One child?" Ri Jani asked.

"Yes", Tom told.

"We are seeing the difference in our species. Pari females give birth of two children at the same time. Pairs of a single child are extremely rare in our world."

"I am curious", Tuvok said then. "How do you solve a situation like that?"

"We join the families who have this unfortunate condition", Pa Jana explained. "Then the family has four parents with two children so that these two children can grow up together in a natural way."

"I see", Tuvok said. "That is most logical resolution."

"Human females usually have one child at the time. For us twins are rarer", Kathryn explained.

"We have evolved differently", Ri Jani stated.

"Indeed we have", Janeway said.

"But let us discuss more relevant issues now. We have understood that some of you are interested to see the Tamo Research Centre", Pa Jana said then.

"We are", Janeway told. "We have understood that many of your technical innovations have been invented and constructed there."

"That is correct. Tamo Research Centre has been our most important research facility during the last two decades. Once we had the ability to send our first spacecrafts to the Tamo moon, it was soon adopted as a part of our society. Tamo Research Centre is especially focused on space technology . However, many of these technologies can be utilized in everyday lives down on this planet as well with small modifications."

"How many people live on Tamo now?" Chakotay asked then.

"The Research Centre has few hundreds of pairs, but the other side of the moon has almost two half millions inhabitants", Pa Jana told.

"What about your other moon Maan?" Tuvok asked.

"Maan is barren, but it is rich in netallium", Pa Jana said. "Netallium is mined there and brought to Tamo. There is active space transportation between the two moons when they are in reasonable distance from each other. For example, in few days the two moons are seen as side by side from this planet as the Tamo passes the Maan. This means that there have active transportations between the moons during the past week as there will be during the next week. Then we have to wait another two weeks until the transportations can begin again."

Voyagers listened carefully. B'Elanna's thoughts were already on the moon Tamo. She was genuinely interested about the netallium. After being a chief engineer of Voyager, there hadn't been many things in the field of engineering she had found very innovating or challenging in the Alpha Quadrant. Not that she had had much time to concentrate on her work recently because of her mommy duties, but she had kept her eye on the latest reports of various technological topics examined within Starfleet. But netallium could change all that and for the first time in months B'Elanna felt like becoming inspired by engineering again.

Chakotay had mixed feelings about the division of their crew. He had already looked forward examining the Pari world from the anthropology point of view. But on the other hand, he was more pleased to be 'assigned' with Kathryn than with Tom. It had been a long time since they had been working together and he missed it. They formed a good team. And he would most likely have an opportunity to explore the Pari world with Kathryn as well. Perhaps not in such a detail as he would have had without all the diplomatic formalities that were waiting for them, but it would have to do.

Kathryn listened Tuvok having a conversation with Pa Jana when suddenly all the voices muted on her ears. The next thing she knew was an awful ache on her head. Kathryn was annoyed. This was not a good time for something like this to happen. Now was the time to function in peak efficiency. They had work to do, she had work to do, so becoming ill was not an option.

But it was not a matter of her determination and she suddenly felt extremely nauseated.

"Admiral Janeway?" she barely heard someone saying.

She turned her face and saw worried expression on Chakotay's face. Or at least she thought so. Everything was one big blur in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he must have asked. At least she assumed so. The words were barely audible for her.

Kathryn tried to smile. She didn't want to worry anyone, or make a scene of any kind. She focused to maintain her control. She had the responsibility of this mission on her shoulders, so she would pull this through somehow. She had to. Whatever was happening now had to stop immediately. Perhaps all she needed was a little bit of room to breathe.

So she stood up and tried to make up words to excuse herself for a moment. She hoped either Chakotay or Tuvok would realize to follow her so that there would be even number of them in the room when she was away. But suddenly she lost the touch of her feet and before she knew it, the room darkened in her eyes.

"Admiral Janeway!" Chakotay exclaimed as he rushed from his chair to catch her before she hit the floor.

"What is going on?" B'Elanna asked her eyes wide open.

Tom and Tuvok kneeled down next to Chakotay who was holding Kathryn.

"She is unconscious", Chakotay told.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Kathryn opened her eyes. For a moment all she was able to see was blur, until her sight adjusted to the light. What she saw was a ceiling. She blinked ad the ceiling was still there. Finally she realized that she was lying on a bed. How had she gotten here? And why did she feel so awful, tired and weak?

"Hi", she heard then.

Kathryn raised her head from the pillow. "Chakotay?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes in order to see more clearly. "Oh, the Pari…"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Umm… why?" she asked.

"Dehydration."

"Dehydration?" Kathryn asked. Her head felt like it was weighing at least ten kilos. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I'll be damned", Kathryn sighed. "I guess there is first time for everything."

Chakotay didn't answer.

"Dehydration, huh?" she said again as she settled in sitting position. "Is that the reason for those ewers on that table?"

"Yes. We explained that humans require from one to two liters of water everyday. Both Pa Jana and Ri Jani were quite astonished to hear that, since the Pari need only few deciliters of water per day."

"I guess they decided to play it safe", Kathryn said. "How many ewers are there exactly? Eight? Nine?"

"When was the last time you drank anything else than coffee? Or eaten anything?" Chakotay asked then. He had no intention to continue having a discussion about the ewers on the table.

"I…"

"Don't remember"?

Kathryn sighed. Suddenly an eye contact with Chakotay had become a little awkward.

"I noticed already on our way here that you were extremely tired, Kathryn. And I suggested you would take vacation after this mission, remember?"

"I do."

"Our hosts asked my opinion about this and we agreed that you will be resting the rest of the day."

"I don't believe this", Kathryn sighed while looking at the ceiling again. "We have an important mission in our hands and I will not waste our time by resting when I feel fine. We are leaving", she informed.

"We are not", Chakotay told calmly.

"I am feeling fine now."

"No you are not", Chakotay said in more serious tone." You're off, Kathryn. You are going to spend the rest of the day on that bed."

"The hell I will", she answered and got up on her feet.

But once she was up, she immediately sat down on the bed again. Getting up had made her feel extremely nauseated.

"Don't push yourself", Chakotay said. "Just rest when you have an opportunity to do so, without fighting it. The Pari will see us tomorrow."

"I know they will. I just can't…"

"What?" he asked seriously and Kathryn was able to hear from the tone of his voice that he was no mood for jokes. "You can't stop working, is that it?"

Kathryn turned her face away without answering. She was getting irritated.

"Well, you better learn to stop."

"Don't make this dehydration more serious than it really is Chakotay", she told sharply.

"And you shouldn't trivialize it", Chakotay replied. "You collapsed, because you have not drunk or eaten enough lately. There couldn't be clearer sign of you being exhausted."

"Chakotay, please…"

"You hardy even touched your dinner last night at the Starbase 258", he continued "and I bet you didn't eat anything before going to bed either."

"When I am busy, I sometimes forget to eat. You know that. You have seen that countless of times without making a fuss about it", she explained. "And I will take some time off when we return to Earth, alright? But now we are here and I am feeling better, so there is really no reason for me to stay in bed for the rest of the day. "

"Well, the Pari would disagree. They will see us tomorrow again."

"We can convince them otherwise", Kathryn insisted. "I'm sure they would also like to return to the original timetable again."

"I haven't seen you like this before", Chakotay said then.

"Really?" Kathryn asked clearly annoyed.

"Isn't there anything else for you than work?"

Kathryn turned her eyes on him and what Chakotay saw was anger.

"Look", she stated more seriously, trying her hardest to control her emotions. "This was just one minor incident. I feel better know so we should get moving. If I stay here for the rest of the day, it means that you are confined to this room, too."

"I am aware of that."

"I am fine", she told as clearly as she could.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Kathryn?"

"I am merely stating the facts!" she exclaimed. "If I want to do my job now, it doesn't mean that I am addicted to my work, if that is really what I think you just insinuated."

"It _is _what I insinuated", he told bluntly. "Work is all you have known during the last seven years; your daily life revolved around your responsibilities. But then the most unexpected thing happened and we returned to Alpha Quadrant and our lives changed in a blink of an eye. And what did you do, Kathryn? Instead of enjoying your first true vacation in seven years, you kept working. You kept yourself busy, so busy in fact that you did not even have the extra 30 minutes in your daily schedule to meet your friends over a cup of coffee! Why cannot you just stop, Kathryn?"

Kathryn sighed. She didn't want to argue with him, not now. He was worried, she knew that, but he had no right to judge her. He knew absolutely nothing what she had been through during her months on Earth. He hadn't been there. How dared he lecture her now?

True; adjusting to the life on Earth had been challenging, and true; she had felt lost sometimes without the routines she had had on Voyager. But she was a Starfleet officer, an admiral, and she loved her work. If she hadn't been happy with her work, surely she would have taken the time for herself. Why wasn't he seeing that? Didn't he really know her well enough to realize that?

She heard him sighing. "I don't want to argue", he said then. "I think you heard already what I wanted to say."

Kathryn felt a lump in her throat. It annoyed her, because what had happened to her today was not worth getting upset about. Why was she so emotional now? This was not like her at all. She had experienced worse things than this and she had had her share of arguments with him too. So there was nothing to be upset about.

But she was tired and he was able to see it. She hated that. She didn't want to feel like this, not now. She wanted to see this world of the Pari, explore it, learn about it, and to be the Starfleet officer she knew she was. But now she felt like she had already failed and if there was something she truly hated, it was failing.

"Just rest, Kathryn", she heard then and the tone of his voice was clearly tender.

Suddenly her anger diminished and she felt tears starting to burn her eyes. "I'm sorry Chakotay", she said then. "I know you were looking forward exploring this planet. And now, instead of being out there, you are stuck with me in this room."

"We still have time. Five days", he reminded.

"Nevertheless…"

"There is not much we can do about it now, so I suggest you rest."

"I don't like resting", Kathryn told as she dropped her head against the pillow again.

"I know. But you need to do so now and without feeling guilty about it."

"Where are the others?" she asked then. She wanted to change to subject, to fill her mind with some other matters than her own current condition.

"They left to the Tamo Research Centre."

"Good. At least they are accomplishing something. B'Elanna and Seven should learn as much as they can about the processing of netallium before we leave."

"B'Elanna isn't with Seven", Chakotay told. "She is with Tom."

"What?" Kathryn asked and lifted her head to see him again. "Why?"

"The Pari insisted. They said that B'Elanna and Tom should go together and Seven should be with Tuvok. We didn't argue, since they all are going to be in the same place anyway."

"True", Kathryn agreed. "But I would have preferred B'Elanna and Seven working together."

"Perhaps they are", Chakotay said. "Maybe all of them are working as one group, even though the Pari see them as two pairs."

"You didn't see them leaving?"

"No. I had to remain with you. We are the _pair_, remember?"

"Right", Kathryn said. "The pair…"

As she stared the ceiling above her, she suddenly became very aware how alone she was with him now. It had been a long time, since they had spent a time together, just the two of them. During the last four months they had grown apart and it was a shame. He had been her backbone in the Delta Quadrant, the one without whom she had not known how to kept going. He had been the only one she had felt comfortable having as a friend. The rest of the 140 people were her subordinates, but Chakotay had been more; much more.

Suddenly she heard him closer and the next thing she knew was him sitting by the bed next to her.

"I have been worried about you, Kathryn", he told softly.

"Chakotay", she sighed without looking at him. "Just… don't.

"I know you, Kathryn and the things I just said… When I look at you right now, I know that there is something wrong. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be so defensive."

Kathryn remained silent and looked away.

"I think you are unhappy", he said then. "And I realize now that you were worn out already in the Delta Quadrant. I didn't really see it then and you would have never admitted it."

"I was tired", she admitted. "Jaded even. Especially the last six months we had there were…"

"Difficult."

"Yes."

"But your sense of duty shadowed everything else and your determination kept you focused on our journey."

"It did."

"But it is over now Kathryn; there is no more unknown space ahead of us. So why are you still keep pushing yourself like there's no tomorrow?"

Kathryn felt her throat getting tighter.

"Talk to me, will you", he asked.

But Kathryn didn't want to talk. She was not ready to talk. Not now. What she wanted was to push him further, because he was trying to approach her too aggressively. It was too much for her now. They were not as close anymore as they had once been. And perhaps they would not be like that again. So she didn't want to talk to him now about her life. And she did not want to analyze her current state of mind with him either. If she wanted to talk to a counselor, she would find one. He didn't have to take that role.

"I have changed?" she asked then as a sudden burst of anger surfaced from the hidden corners of her heart. "What about you?" she asked then.

"Me?"

"You changed, too", she said as she faced him again.

Chakotay looked deep in her eyes and what he saw was indignation. And it surprised him.

"And frankly", she continued, "during our last weeks in the Delta Quadrant you were not the man who had stood by me from the beginning. You were someone else."

Chakotay was slightly shocked. This was something he had never known to expect from Kathryn. Was she accusing him of something? Did she try to make him read between the lines again?

"What the hell are you saying?" he asked then.

"You were there physically, but not in a spirit", she told.

"All I did during those years were _for you_, Kathryn!" he informed. "I did my job and if there was something wrong with my performance as your first officer, you certainly didn't let me know!"

"Yes, you did your job", she agreed.

"Then what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, forget it", she said.

She got up on her feet and tried to leave to the bathroom. But he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What are you saying?" he demanded to know.

"Let me go", she told without looking at him.

But his grip on her arm tightened. He was angry now, that much she was sure of, and it gave Kathryn some twisted satisfaction.

"If I did something wrong, now is the time to tell me", he informed.

"You were an exemplary first officer Chakotay", she said. "That is all I can say."

"Is that all I was during those years?" he asked as his dark eyes drilled into her.

"Yes. That was _all_ you were", she said then as she lied.

Chakotay looked at her and his eyes told her a story. Suddenly she realized that she had truly hurt his feelings. He knew she was being dishonest with him. And in instant she realized how adolescently she had just behaved.

"I'm sorry", she said then, hoping from the bottom of her heart that the apology wouldn't come too late. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Chakotay let her arm loose and turned around without saying another word. His silence made Kathryn feel a lot worse.

"Chakotay…", she started but without knowing how to continue.

"You are angry with me", he said then. "Why?"

Kathryn sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I guess I am angry because of many things", she finally confessed. "I don't want to be, but I am. I guess I have denied these feelings for a long time. Perhaps it is time to confront them."

"I agree", Chakotay said. "It has been written all over your face for some time now. You have been displeased and angry. You can hide it quite well from the people who don't know you, but I know you Kathryn. And every time your face has been on a media broadcast, I've seen the discontent in your eyes. But I am surprised that some of that anger is directed towards me. "

Kathryn didn't know what to say. She looked away, because Chakotay's eyes were the last things in the galaxy she was willing to look at right now.

Chakotay stepped to her and without even asking permission, he took her in his arms. Kathryn was about to step back, because his sudden physical closeness was overwhelming. This had not been the way they had comforted each other before. But she was feeling protected now, safer than in a long time. She was with a person who knew her better than anyone. And when she finally placed her cheek against his chest, she felt more home than she had ever felt on Earth after their return.

* * *

Tom and B'Elanna sat in the Pari shuttle in silence. Tom tapped his fingers against his thighs and B'Elanna knew he was extremely restless. Tom was used being the one to fly the shuttle, so the role of the passenger was something he didn't know how to handle too well.

"Relax", she said. "We will be there in no time."

"I know. I'm not nervous."

"Right."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right", Tom sighed.

B'Elanna bit her tongue. Lately all of their conversations had been like this. The tension was there, always. She didn't want to admit it, but everything had changed after their return to Earth, and not for the better. But they had continued their lives like nothing had changed, living day by day in silence. They talked, but seldom anything really meaningful. There hadn't been the time. And she hadn't had the time to worry about it either. But now, on this strange shuttle where the silence between them was almost touchable, she had to face the situation that had become between them. It was saddening, especially when she saw him being miles away again.

"Wonder if Seven is happy being "paired" with Tuvok instead of me", she said then, trying to find something to say.

"I don't think she minds either way", Tom guessed.

"So what do you think?" she asked then. She wanted to keep talking. Anything was better than the silence.

"About what?"

"About… them", she whispered and nodded towards their Pari pilots.

"Oh them… well, they are certainly… unique people."

"I think they are much more advanced than I expected."

"Yeah, I know."

B'Elanna bit her tongue as her frustration got stronger. She wanted to say something more, something with meaning, but there were no words to say. She wanted to step to him and shake him just to see, if that would make him more forthcoming. But she didn't. Why? Why didn't she let him know? Why didn't she fight it? Why did she allow this silence to happen, which was like a thorn in her flesh that couldn't be ignored? Why did he? Perhaps she should finally get the cat out of the bag, tell about all she had kept inside during the last months. But not today. Definitely not today.

B'Elanna sighed and waited. At least at Tamo Research Centre she would be busy. And she liked the thought of that. If she wasn't able to be with her daughter, at least she would have something to do. She had an opportunity to be an engineer again. It had been awhile, since she had been anything else but a mom.

"We are landing", Tom said then and B'Elanna woke up from her thoughts.

She felt it, too. The shuttle shook a little as it approached the Tamo surface.

"Hey", Tom suddenly said and took her hand into his own.

His gesture took her by surprise.

"Hey", she responded and smiled faintly.

She waited him to say something more, but he didn't. But at least he noticed her, acknowledged her presence. But the moment was quickly broken when they heard the two Pari pilots making an announcement from the helm.

"We have arrived", they told simultaneously and the shaking stopped as the shuttle touched the ground.

Tom let her hand go. "Thanks", he said and walked to the shuttle door.

B'Elanna followed him and when the door finally opened, they stepped out.

It was bright outside. And hot.

And barren.

"This is Tamo?" B'Elanna asked.

"Not what I expected", Tom said.

They looked around for a moment wondering where the research centre was. The other shuttle was further away, but no one landed from it. Tom and B'Elanna exchanged quick looks and B'Elanna lifted her shoulders to express her confusion. Suddenly they heard shuttle door closing behind them. They quickly turned around to see what was going on and the next thing they realized were the shuttle engines running again.

"HEY!" Tom yelled and ran towards the shuttle. "HEY!"

"What the hell is going on?!" B'Elanna yelled as she followed him.

Tom pounded the shuttle door. "Open the door!!!" he shouted, but his voice was drowned into the boom of the engines.

But it was no use. The shuttle took off and made sand dust all over them. B'Elanna shut her eyes and tried not to breathe. The last thing she needed was sand in her lungs. She felt Tom touching her, keeping her close. Once the shuttle was gone and the air around them was more or less cleared from the sand, they finally opened their eyes and looked each other in dismay.

"What the hell happened?" B'Elanna asked even though she had already guessed the answer. "Where are Tuvok and Seven?"

"I think they are on Tamo", Tom said. "In Tamo Research Centre."

"And we… we are on Maan", B'Elanna said then .

Tom nodded.

"But didn't Janeway say that this moon had no atmosphere?"

"She said something like that, yes", Tom stated. "And I know that she wouldn't have lied to us."

"So it means that the Pari have lied."

"So it seems", Tom said and the look in his blue eyes darkened.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Tuvok and Seven were walking down another long corridor on the Tamo Research Centre. They were escorted by four Pari scientists who worked in the facility in various science projects. They had already heard in length about the role the research centre had on Pari society and how significant the results of their research had become in the daily lives of the Pari. They had also learned that science subjects had become significantly more popular in Pari schools after their first warp jump, and how increasingly difficult it was for young scientists to get their chance to work on Tamo, even though the Pari invested reasonable amount of their resources to the important research areas and therefore new scientists were needed. However, all the four Pari scientists made clear that even though there was a need to both develop and examine different technologies, the quality of the research was not compromised by incompetent researchers.

Tuvok's concentration had, however, been compromised. Perhaps it was the monotonous surroundings of the research centre or the less than exuberant way the scientists enunciated their accomplishments that made his thoughts to wonder, but for the time being his mind was occupied with other matter.

To the best of Tuvok's knowledge, their colleagues had been taken straight to the department of netallium processing. It was only logical, since Lieutenant Torres was an expert of technical matters. In the mean time he and Seven Of Nine had been given an opportunity to receive broader view on the research centre, which obviously was a matter of pride among the Pari. Tuvok did acknowledge that the place was impressive, and that the Pari had taken significant steps in many scientific fields during the last years. But despite of the many notable accomplishments of the Pari, the whereabouts of Lieutenants Paris and Torres had started to mystify Tuvok more than the research centre interested him.

"Excuse me", Tuvok stated then. "Is there a possibility for us to see the department where netallium is processed?" he asked then.

Seven looked at him and nodded slightly. Obviously netallium processing had been in her mind as well.

"Certainly", one of their escorts said. "Eventually. We organized this tour to give you an opportunity to see the different sides of this centre while your colleagues have already been familiarized with the netallium processing. We assumed that you would have appreciated such a gesture."

"We are", Seven told. "This tour has been most interesting."

"Indeed", Tuvok admitted. "However, we would also be very interested to see the department where netallium is processed."

"Of course", one of the scientists said.

But before they were able to continue their conversation, an alarm suddenly started to ring and all of them halted.

"_Attention_", a voice from central communication system informed. "_We have a radiation leak in section 2200_. _Proceed to your emergency stations. Attention! We have a radiation leak in section 2200…_"

"Section 2200 is where the department of netallium processing is located", on of the Pari scientists told.

"Are our colleagues in any danger?" Tuvok asked.

"Not if they are being evacuated immediately and we are certain that they are", the two of their escorts told simultaneously.

Seven looked at them with a surprise. It had almost seemed that the two had some telepathic connection with each other, even though to the best of their knowledge the Pari were not a telepathic species.

"This way", one of their escorts said then.

They turned around to follow him. They were heading to their emergency stations, or that was the logical assumption after the announcement from the central communication system.

"During the netallium processing there is danger of harmful radiation involved but radiation leaks are extremely rare", they were told then.

"But don't be alarmed. We are certain the situation will be under control soon."

"I wasn't aware that radiation was involved in the netallium processing at all", Seven said.

"It is, but only in the very last processing stage", was the answer. "Our precautionary measures have usually been sufficient enough to avoid the leaks."

"But there is always a risk with technology", another scientist added.

"And especially with new technology, which has not been tested by time yet", the fourth continued.

Tuvok and Seven responded by nodding. Then they exchanged quick looks as they paced down the corridor, which was identical with those many corridors they had already seen. Seven had tried to maintain a mental image of their path, but it had become impossible task. The corridors of Tamo Research Centre were like a maze.

They entered another corridor and before they knew it, they were taken in a room.

"Please stay here", a Pari scientist told then. "You are our guests and this is one of the safest sections in this facility."

"Thank you", Tuvok said.

Then they shut the door and Tuvok and Seven were alone.

Seven sighed almost unnoticeably. The sound of the alarm outside had quieted down as soon as the door of their room had been shut. Seven looked around the room, but there was not much to see. Tuvok sat down on the wooden chair and remained silent. Seven didn't say anything either. Tuvok was one of those individuals with whom silences were acceptable.

Seven sat down on one of the beds. She was uncertain and she didn't like the feeling at all. She wondered if she should voice her feelings to Commander Tuvok.

"I don't know why", Seven said then, "…but I am feeling… uncertain about this place and our current situation", she confessed then.

"I am unable to feel any emotions", Tuvok responded, "but I do have my reserves about this situation as well."

"What do you mean Commander?"

"I am uncertain to provide more detailed explanation at this point", Tuvok told. "But I would have preferred to see Lieutenants Paris and Torres during our time here. It was my assumption that the four of us would have remained together."

"As it was mine", Seven said as she looked around the room again. "I believe it was Admiral Janeway´s wish that both Lieutenant Torres and I would have studied the netallium processing."

"That would have been a reasonable thing to do. I fail to see the logic of us arriving to this moon separately."

"It was unnecessary", Seven said.

"Agreed."

"But perhaps the Pari have their reasons."

"I am certain that they do."

"What are you suggesting Commander?" Seven asked then. "Do you believe we are intentionally being held apart from Lieutenants Paris and Torres?"

"I am unable to provide an answer to that particular question", Tuvok informed. "However, I do find it somewhat peculiar that the two of us have seen nearly all the departments of this research facility, but one."

"The department of netallium processing."

"Exactly."

"This research centre is perplexing", Seven admitted. "And so are the Pari."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe it is possible that the Pari are telepathic species?" Seven asked then.

"We do not have information to suggest that they are."

"Yet it seems like they would share a mind with each other", Seven explained. "They are speaking simultaneously, saying sentences aloud that are identical."

"We have little knowledge on the Pari", Tuvok reminded. "We cannot know how close a Pari pair can become."

"I understand that", Seven said, "but at the same time I have this feeling that there is something that they are keeping from us."

"Perhaps you are correct", Tuvok said. "However, at this point speculation does not lead us to any rational conclusions. We should get more facts. "

"Agreed", Seven said and turned around. She looked at the door, which was the only way out of this ascetic room they were. "Do you believe it is reasonable to assume that Lieutenants Paris and Torres have been escorted in this part of the research centre as well?" she asked then.

"It is a logical assumption", Tuvok said. "The Pari told us this is one of the safest sections at this moment."

"Perhaps we will see Paris and Torres soon again", Seven said then.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Maan was turning its face away from the central star, towards the darkness of the space. The night was arriving and they both Tom and B'Elanna were definitely feeling it. The temperature was dropping rapidly.

They had walked all day without seeing anything else but rocks on the Maan desert. There were no signs of any netallium mines or any other kind of activity. If they had found a mine, they could have waited a spacecraft to arrive in order to pick up a load of netallium to the Tamo where they should have been in the first place. But what they saw was nothingness. They were literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Why the hell do they want to kill us?" B'Elanna asked again. There was still anger in her voice.

Tom didn't have the answer. He just switched his tricorder on again, even though his last scans had revealed as much as his eyes had. There was nothing here besides the rocks. Nothing. He and B'Elanna were alone on an alien moon, and they were running low on options. Temperature was dropping, they were exhausted and thirsty. But he refused to give up, even though he had all the reasons to do so. But he didn't want to. In his mind fought against the urge to say goodbye to his little daughter.

B'Elanna was frustrated. She whished she had been too tired to feel so and it angered her even more. She hated this; she hated being able to do absolutely nothing. Why the hell had she agreed to come on this mission? She was on a maternity leave, or at least she should have been. B'Elanna sighed again. Suddenly she realized she was able to see her own breath. It was that cold already.

"How cold is it now?" she asked then.

Tom looked at his tricorder and said: "- 1 degrees Celsius."

"Lovely."

Tom switched his tricorder off and placed it in to its place on his belt. "And not a cave in sight", he said and shook his head. "Nothing that would provide us any cover from the icy night."

Suddenly they heard something. It had come very near to them. They halted and looked around. But the dimness of the Maan night revealed them nothing. But then they heard it again; rocks rolled on a ground. Both of them instantly turned around and suddenly they saw a man standing before their eyes.

"Who are you?!" B'Elanna asked and quickly took her phaser in her hand.

The man didn't answer. He just kept looking at them; observing the two strangers in the middle of the desert. He didn't even seem to be worried that these strange looking wanderers had weapons and that one of those weapons were directed at him.

"Do you live here?" Tom asked then, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I do", the man finally said. "But I have never seen anyone like you."

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked.

"You and I are not the same species", the man specified. "Are you Vulcans?"

"No", Tom said and gestured B'Elanna to lower her phaser. "I am Human and she is half-Human, half-Klingon."

"Really? Two species in one body", the man said then. "Interesting concept. I didn't know that two different species can procreate together."

"Well, not all of them can", Tom said then. "You are Pari, aren't you?"

"I am", the man said.

"Where is your pair?" B'Elanna asked then and finally placed her phaser back on her belt.

"I don't have one."

"You don't have one?" Tom asked. "How is that possible?"

"I guess… it simply is", the man said.

"What is your name?" Tom asked then.

"Mito", the man told.

"Nice to meet you Mito. I am Tom", Tom said deliberately and waited what the man thought of his name, which had only three letters in it.

"Tom", Mito said then. "And you are?"

"B'Elanna", B'Elanna told.

"Tom and B'Elanna", Mito repeated. "Those must be the most beautiful alien names I have ever heard."

"They don't happen to be the only alien names you have ever heard?" Tom asked playfully.

"You are smart, I see", Mito said. "So I think that means that you would also be smart enough to know by now that the nights on this moon are extremely cold. You may survive one night, but not two."

"We have figured out that much, yes", Tom admitted.

"Well, if you want to live, you must follow me."

"To where?" B'Elanna asked.

"To my home", Mito told and turned around to leave.

"This moon is your home?", B'Elanna asked then.

"Why else would I be here?" Mito asked. "Now follow me. The nights of Maan are cruel and if you don't want to feel the punishing touch of the coldness, you come this way and you come quickly."

Tom and B'Elanna didn't waste time wondering about what to do next. They had only one option, which was more than they had had five minutes ago. They followed Mito, the lone Pari man, who did not have another Pari next to him, and who didn't care if they had odd number of letters in their alien names. It was strange. It was against all they knew about the Pari, but the threat of Maan night didn't leave them time to analyze the situation further. When it was about the survival, all the other things had to wait.

Suddenly Mito stopped walking and he kneeled down. Then he started to search something. Tom and B'Elanna watched closely and the next thing the saw was him pulling something beneath the sand. It was a rope. Mito stood up and pulled. Then they saw hatch opening, which revealed dark hole beneath it.

"Here", Mito said then. "Step down. The Maan night won't catch us from there."

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged quick looks. Both of them had their doubts and Tom felt an urge to pull his tricorder from his waist, but he decided otherwise. He didn't want to offend Mito, or scare him. He couldn't know how Mito would react to the alien technology they had.

"Alright", Tom said then.

He took B'Elanna's hand and stepped towards the hatch. He saw narrow rocky stairway beneath it.

"Go", Mito asked. "The Maan night is already upon us. We don't want the night to land there."

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other for a moment, searching reassurance from the eyes of one another, until Tom finally stepped down. B'Elanna followed him carefully. The stairway got quickly darker. There were no lights in sight and that made them both hesitate a little. But once they heard Mito closing the hatch behind them, they were able to see dim light somewhere below them, in the end of the corridor.

"Watch your steps", B'Elanna whispered behind him.

"I will", Tom answered. The last thing he wanted now was to fall down.

Soon the light below them got brighter and once the stairs stopped, they saw a broad cave in front of them. There were little camp-fires here and there, giving both light and warmth to the place. And there were others; others like Mito. Some of them were sitting and lying in little niches, which were obviously gouged in the cave wall. They heard whispers and saw curious and very cautious looks in their eyes as they observed the newcomers. It was more than obvious to them now; there was a little Pari community living here, under the ground of the Maan.

"What is this place?" B'Elanna asked then.

"This is the capital city of the Maan", Mito told. "Not as impressive as the cities of Pa and Ri I'm sure, but this is place is the biggest residential area on this moon."

"It doesn't happen to be the only one?" Tom asked even though he had already pretty good idea what the answer was.

"It is", Mito said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" B'Elanna asked then. "Why are you on this moon?"

"Because we don't have other place to go", Mito told. "Now follow me closely. No one here has ever seen an alien before. But they know me and they trust me."

Tom took B'Elanna closer to him. Mito hadn't said much, but he had said enough for Tom to realize what this place was all about. If these people had no other place to go, it could only mean that they were not wanted on the Pari planet. It didn't require a degree from Starfleet Academy to conclude that these people they have encountered were isolated from their society. And there was usually one specific reason for any society to isolate a group of individuals.

These people were prisoners.

* * *

"I suggest that you rest", Tuvok said to Seven who paced back and forth in the middle of their little room.

"I am restless", Seven informed.

"That is evident. However, I fail to see the benefit of your current actions. "

"I cannot believe that it takes this long to repair one radiation leak", Seven said then. "It is… _illogical_."

"We know nothing about the processing of netallium, or what is the stage of their technology at this moment. For them it could take this long. And it is also reasonable to believe that in their desire to impress us, they will conduct the repairs in more detail than usual."

"Perhaps."

"However, I am suspicious as well", Tuvok finally admitted. "Repairing a radiation leak has not been a demanding task in any society I have encountered during my years in Starfleet."

Suddenly Seven froze. "Did you hear that Commander?" she asked then.

"I did not hear anything unusual."

Seven held her breath and listened again.

"There", she said after a brief moment. "There is someone in the corridor."

"Are you certain?" Tuvok asked.

Seven walked to the door and pressed her ear against its cold surface. Tuvok, who had his doubts about the voices in the hallway, arrived as well. Seven Of Nine was many things, but certainly not a liar. Therefore, it was logical to assume that she really believed she had heard something, even though Tuvok had not.

Tuvok stood closely to the door and focused his mind. Suddenly he heard something.

"_Haa, haa…_"

Seven looked at Tuvok and he nodded. There certainly was some voice coming from the corridor.

"_Haa, haa…_" a muffled voice echoed again.

"What is that?" Seven wondered. The voice sounded peaceful and calm; almost dreamlike. It was like someone was calling.

"_Haa, haa…"_ they heard again.

"_Eeeh!"_ someone replied sharply.

Tuvok and Seven exchanged looks once again.

"We need to open this door", Seven told quietly.

"It is not locked", Tuvok informed.

"It is not?"

"I did not see the Pari locking it. Nor did I hear such a thing."

_"Haa, haa…"_ they heard then.

Seven took the handle of the door and pushed gently. The door opened.

"_Eehh!"_ they heard again, but more clearly this time. _"Eee-eh!"_

Seven's heart raced, but she did not want to appear frightened in Tuvok's eyes. She opened the door more and peeked in the dark hallway.

"_Hee, hee…"_ voice echoed again in the dark corridor.

"Lieutenants Paris and Torres?" Seven asked then. "Are you here?"

Nothing.

"Is anyone here?"

"_Haa haa…"_ a voice echoed in the darkness.

Seven stepped out. She looked to her right and then to her left. She put her ocular implant to use as she observed each part of the hallway, but without leaving further away from the door of their room.

But she saw nothing. The hallway was empty.

"_Haaaaa…_" a whisper came from somewhere and Seven almost jumped. She saw Tuvok standing in the doorway and took some comfort of seeing him.

"Show yourself", she asked then firmly, even though her heart was still racing.

"_You are only one…_" she heard then. The sound was close, but yet it echoed from the distance somehow.

Seven looked around, but she was still unable to see anyone. The next thing she heard was water dribbling on a ground.

"_If you are only one", _the strange whisper said again_, " you won't survive…_"

"Why are you?" Seven asked. "Show yourself."

"_If you are only one… you will… diiiieeee…_"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Kathryn sighed as the pleasure devoured her. His hands touched her bare skin, traveling from her hips to her thighs and back up again, but never touching the spot, which was hurting the most. She wanted to plead, to tell him to explore her with his fingers and tongue, but no words came out of her mouth, only deep sighs, which told the story of her long-lasting, forbidden desires, which she had been denying for years. But her emotions were unleashed now; she had finally given them the permission to explode. She finally felt like a woman and she loved it like she had never loved it before.

He kissed her neck, tasted every inch of it, as he claimed his right to her body over and over again. And he kept whispering to her ear his confessions of how much he loved her and how much he had wanted her since the very beginning. She wanted to put her feelings into words as well, but the overwhelming passion made all the words disappear, leaving her unable to tell him how she never wanted to be apart from him again. All she could do was to express the secrets of her heart by her touches, and she did so. She was responding to him with her body and it encouraged him to continue. And that was all she wanted right now. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her, fulfilling her, taking her like a man was made to take the woman he loved. She was his now, completely.

Kathryn gasped and opened her eyes. She heard the wind whistling in the corners of the room. It was dark. She lifted her head and saw his figure on the couch on the other side of the room.

She sighed as she placed her head against the pillow again. Her dream had been vivid; even too vivid, perhaps. It had been awhile, since she had seen a dream like this and waking up from it in the middle of the night was frustrating. This was the first time she had waken up like this while sharing the same room with him. And it was torturing. Nighttime made many thoughts turn into something they weren't during the daylight.

Kathryn closed her eyes. She wanted to ignore her dream, to diminish it. Because wouldn't he rather be on the moon Tamo now instead of being with her? Didn't his heart long to be with someone else now instead of her? And hadn't she already decided that romance was not for her anymore; that her time had already passed?

She had. She had already made the choice of spending her life alone. But making rational choices were often something her human heart did not necessarily obey. And therefore she couldn't help but to imagine how it would feel to lie next to him in his warm embrace in this chilly room, where the wind kept whispering in the corners. It was, however, pointless to even imagine such a thing. So she made yet another decision. She decided it was the silence and the darkness of the night that got her wishing such things. Once the night was over, she would forget all the restless thoughts of this night and all things would end up being just as they had been before.

* * *

Tom and B'Elanna sat down on the ground. A small fire gave them warmth, which by now was unknown luxury on the surface above them. Tom sighed. The mere thought of them being stranded on this moon was unbelievable. Yesterday he hadn't even known there was a moon called Maan somewhere in the Federation space. Today he was on that very moon without any means to escape.

B'Elanna felt unsure as well. She looked carefully around and saw many curious eyes staring at them. She realized that they were aliens to these people, something none of them had ever seen before. So it was not a surprise that some of those curious eyes reflected also fear. She had hard time imagining how the Pari individuals around them felt, since her own life had been so different. For her, seeing alien races was an ordinary thing, but for these people in the cave it was not. B'Elanna turned her face away from them. It felt the right thing to do.

"So", Mito started once he was settled on the ground near them. "What brings you to Maan?"

"Actually we don't know", Tom said.

"Really?"

"We thought we would be on our way to the moon Tamo."

"Is that right?" Mito asked and after a brief moment a smile appeared on his face.

"You find that funny?" B'Elanna asked.

"A little", Mito admitted. "Because I did believe once as well that I would be relocated on the Tamo. But little did I know that I would end up on this charming moon instead."

"Why are you here?" Tom asked then and B'Elanna was able to hear from his voice that he was charged and incredulous.

"We are here to be forgotten", Mito told and added a slender stick to the small fire.

"You are prisoners", Tom said then as calmly as he could. "What was your crime?"

"Crime?" Mito asked. "Surely you should know by now that I am not your average Pari."

"I have figured out as much", Tom said.

"People like me don't fit to the Pari society", Mito said then.

"People like you?" Tom asked.

"Yes. People like me."

"Why?" B'Elanna asked.

Mito stared flames of the fire for a moment and there was certain emptiness in his eyes. Finally he said: "Have you heard them saying this phrase they keep repeating over and over again; '_we walk the same line'_?"

"We have", Tom said. "What does that mean?"

"It's their way of saying that the consensus of the pair is the thing that keeps their world together; keeps all things from falling apart. But we here on Maan don't use that phrase. We resent it. What we hear them saying instead is '_walk the same line'_."

"Walk the same line", B'Elanna repeated, "or don't walk at all."

"Exactly", Mito replied and looked B'Elanna with a slight surprise. "Walk the same line, _or else_. That is what they are saying for us. That is what we have heard them saying and what we still hear when thinking of them."

"So what is it exactly that keeps you out from your home planet?" Tom asked then. "And I don't mean to be impolite by asking this, but the way of the Pari is a little puzzling for us."

"I understand", Mito said. "And what comes to your question, the only answer I can provide is the story of my life."

Tom nodded.

"Because when I was a boy, a little child, I already noticed that I was unable to connect with my brother like a Pari child should connect to his sibling. I was different. I was restless, frustrated. I remember him wanting to do one thing, when I wanted to do another. But it was unacceptable behavior, unnatural even. Our parents became extremely worried and who could blame them? They didn't understand how their children would live like that, without a consensus; union of two minds. One day we were taken to a counselor who was specialized on behavioral anomalies. He told that the problem was me. I was the one who was harming the natural development of me and my brother. He said that I was harming him and that I would need treatment, if I would ever live a normal life. I still remember the embarrassment on my mother's eyes. She blamed herself of giving birth someone like me. My father… he stopped looking at me from the moment he heard the truth about me. So they left to be united with another single child family and I was taken to my treatment. It was the darkest era in my life, but in all its bleakness I came to realize one thing, which has kept me going ever since."

Mito paused and took his eyes from the flames and looked deeply to B'Elanna's eyes. "I am not alone", he said then. "There are others like me as well."

"Are all of these people here the same way?" Tom asked.

"All of us here are solitaries", Mito told. "Some solitaries can be rehabilitated, but most of them cannot."

"Because there is nothing wrong with us", said a female who stepped towards them from the shadows and took a seat next to Mito.

"This is Inna", Mito introduced. "Her name used to be Ia, but she prefers to be called Inna."

Tom and B'Elanna greeted her by nodding politely.

"You were right when you called us prisoners", Inna said then to Tom. "At least some of us are."

"Being a prisoner usually means that there has been a crime. Mito hasn't done anything criminal", B'Elanna said.

"He has", Inna told bluntly. "By being the way he is. That is the ultimate crime on Pari."

"But how can that be?", B'Elanna wondered.

"It is the way of the Pari people", Mito replied.

Tom nodded. He understood B'Elanna's astonishment, but he also acknowledged the power of the majority.

"After I left from my treatment I was hiding the authorities for a while", Mito said then. "I had to hide, since no one walks alone on planet Pari. I lived in shadows, stealing food in order to survive."

"What about you?" Tom asked Inna. "What's your crime?"

"I killed my pair", Inna told then and the calmness of her voice gave B'Elanna the chills. It was one thing to share these caves with refugees and outcasts, but a murderer was a different thing.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked then.

"He wasn't feeling good", she told then.

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna asked.

"He was sick", Inna clarified.

"And you killed him?" Tom asked. "Sorry, but to our ears that sounds a little… harsh."

"You have to understand", Mito said then, "that for us living with a pair goes beyond sharing lives with someone and having a consensus on every issue possible. Inna's pair was extremely aggressive by his nature. Their bond affected her mentality, changing her into something she hadn't been with her sister."

"I don't know if you can imagine how it feels to find something so sickening inside of you one day", Inna told. "How all of the sudden you feel you have to hurt someone just because you feel so damn rotten inside your own head. And he did beat me as well, countless of times, because there was no one else to hurt. When he did a crime, I had to pay for it as well. I was punished, even though I had not done anything."

"Surely someone must have understood that it wasn't your fault", B'Elanna said. "Surely the Pari have ways to see if one individual is more responsible of his actions than the other, just like in Mito's case."

"Children are easier to diagnose. Adults are another thing entirely. They are expected to be in full control of themselves and their pair", Mito explained.

"In our world there are no acts committed by one person only", Inna continued. "But it was party my fault as well, because I was a fool when falling in love with him. My parents wanted me to formally join with someone else, but I wanted to be with him so much that my sister was also convinced of my true feelings before she and I were separated in order to be formally joined with our spouses. And he did not let me know about these dark impulses of his before we were together. He deceived me. And then came the day when I spat my broken tooth out with my mouth because of his 'loving touch'. I decided then that I couldn't continue with him. And thanks to his anger, I was able to take the knife, and kill him before he became aware of my intentions. Yes, it made me a criminal, but at least I was free of him."

Tom and B'Elanna were speechless. All of the sudden they became to see a side of the Pari life they had not been able to even imagine before.

"It was painful first, being alone without a pair. I almost died. It can kill you, you know? But I survived and now I understand that there is a possibility that many individuals on our world, if not even all, can live solitary lives. I am not the only one."

"So living in pairs is not in your genes after all?" Tom asked.

"It may not be", Inna said. "Because I am still alive. I am not scientist so I cannot tell you for certain, but I can tell you what I have experienced myself or what I have seen."

"So as you can already imagine, the Pari world is not as united as it may seem in the first glance," Mito said then. "There are those who are still fighting over there with themselves, even though they know in their hearts that living in a pair is not the way they want to spend the rest of their lives."

"And that is something the majority is not ready to accept", Tom stated.

"It is too unnatural for them. It's everything against they believe in. It's frightening. And you can become a captive of your own fears."

"And eventually you were just dumped you on this moon for good?" B'Elanna asked.

"More or less", Mito said. "They wanted to get rid of us, to clean the planet from the distractions. We were told we would find our own place on the moon Tamo, and many of us believed that. But we were left on Maan instead."

"How did you survive?" B'Elanna asked.

"Many of us didn't. Many who come here die during the first two days, because of the Maan nights. But long time ago few prisoners found this little cave and they survived. As the time went by, they dug deeper and deeper, and these caves were created. This is our only shelter from the Maan nights. This is our home."

"I cannot believe they just abandoned you like this", B'Elanna said. "Surely there must have been room on Tamo for you."

"The glorious Tamo is for the pairs only. We're not worthy of Tamo", Inna said.

"They did try to make us useful at one point", Mito told then ", when they first started the space program. They thought that solitaries would make ideal candidates to fly spaceships, because they don't need the company of other. And if some of the flights would fail, only one Pari would be killed. But it was quickly decided in some political circles of theirs that we cannot be trusted; that we weren't intelligent enough to be part of something so important. They have invested a lot in those spacecraft of theirs, so it wasn't very surprising that they wouldn't allow people like us to fly them. In their eyes we are misfits, mentally challenged. So how could we handle something as valuable as a spacecraft? No; we are useless in their eyes and that is the reason why we are still on this moon instead of Tamo."

"You don't walk the same line", B'Elanna said.

"We don't", Inna said. "We walk our own lines. And I am happy to do so."

Then Inna got up and left. Mito stood up as well and said: "You should rest now. The dawn comes in five ours. That's the only good thing about the Maan nights; as cold as they are, at least they are short."

"One more thing", Tom asked then.

"Yes?"

"If you are already living on this moon, why don't the Pari utilize you as a workforce on netallium mines?"

"Umm.. what? Where?" Mito asked puzzled.

"Netallium mines", Tom repeated.

"There are no mines on this moon", Mito said then.

"What?!" B'Elanna asked.

"There are no mines here on Maan", Mito repeated. "Just the Maan desert and us."

"You must be mistaken", Tom said.

"I have lived on this moon quite some time already", Mito reminded, "and I have not seen any mines here. Sorry."

After that he turned around and left. Tom and B'Elanna exchanged looks and both of them felt like the ground beneath them would have disappeared.

"Could that be true?" B'Elanna asked quietly.

"I hope not", Tom said.

"Well, you heard him. Why would he lie?"

"Who knows? All I know that is that I don't trust anyone this easily. There is a mine here somewhere, I'm sure of it."

"So you believe he is lying to us?"

"It is a possibility, yes."

B'Elanna was dumbstruck.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I just find it odd that you would say that."

"Look", Tom started. "I have been around 'prisoners' before and if there is one thing I have learnt from those experiences, it is that everyone has their own stories. All I am saying is that we should be careful what to believe without questioning."

"These people have been stripped down from all of their rights", B'Elanna stated. "They have no way out of this moon. What would they possibly get from telling us lies?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they need workforce."

"On this moon? I don't think so."

"Look; and as horrible as this mind sound but - what we have just heard is their side of the story."

B'Elanna couldn't believe her ears. "Nothing justifies the Pari to treat them like this. Nothing. They are just different than the others."

"Maybe, but we cannot judge their legal system."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we cannot understand all the things that are involved", Tom explained. "We are not able to see the big picture here."

"Oh, I am seeing enough", B'Elanna told. "I know oppression when I see one. It's the same in every part of the galaxy, in every alien world."

"Just try not to take this too personally", Tom said. "It's not our fault they are here. We cannot make the difference anyway. And even if we could, it would be against the Prime Directive."

"Prime Directive? To hell with it", B'Elanna spat.

"To hell with it?"

"Since when have you been Starfleet's poster boy?"

"And since when you have started to take things in alien world this personally?" Tom asked. "Geez. Calm down."

"Wow", B'Elanna stated. "Here we go again; Tom the Teflon. "

Tom sighed and placed himself down on the ground. He decided to ignore B'Elanna's insult and think something else. It was more than obvious that they were once again on the verge of an argument, and he was not ready to handle something like that. They were both tired and frustrated, so turning against each other was the last thing they needed to do right now.

"Let's get some rest", he suggested. "We have a mine to find tomorrow."

B'Elanna sighed as well and lay down next to him. She closed her eyes, even though she wasn't even tired. She was too frustrated to fall asleep. She couldn't understand why Tom had such an insensitive attitude towards the Pari here on Maan. But on the other hand, he had never been a true Maquis. Perhaps he didn't know how it truly felt like when your own people abandoned you.

But B'Elanna was also worried. She became to worry that as soon as she remembered the beautiful face of her daughter. Quilt squeezed her heart as she recalled the moment of goodbye. She had left Miral on Earth, turned her back on her. Why had she left in the first place? She could have said no to Janeway, she had had the freedom to decline. And now she was here, fearing she wouldn't see her daughter's eyes again. The thought of Miral growing up without knowing her parents crushed her spirit. She had carried her own resentments for a long time, and the last thing she wanted was her own daughter to feel same kind of feelings towards her.

* * *

Seven woke up. When had she fallen a sleep, she did not know. But once her eyes were open again, she instantly remembered where she was; in Tamo Research Centre.

Seven got up and suddenly she felt extremely groggy. It alarmed her; it was not like her to have a sensation like this, her nanoprobes took care of that. So something was clearly wrong.

"Commander?", Seven asked and turned around to see him.

But his bed was empty.

"Commander Tuvok?" Seven asked again.

Silence. Tuvok was not in the room.

Seven walked to the door, but only to notice that it was locked. She was locked inside!

Seven turned around and started to pace back and forth. Containment was something she had difficulties to accept. The mere idea of someone restricting her freedom made her uneasy. She tried to think clearly, but her mind was blurred. But no matter how confused she was or how groggy she felt, one thing was crystal clear for her; there had been someone in this room during the night. Someone had given her an anesthetic of some kind to ensure she wasn't awake when Tuvok was taken away. But why? What was the purpose of such an act?

And most of all - where was Commander Tuvok now?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Seven felt uneasy. She was extremely nervous and that was very uncharacteristic of her. Usually she was in control of her ever emergent human emotions, because her cortical implant was still functioning properly suppressing the strongest emotions she might have. But this time there was no denying the unpleasant sensations of nervousness. Last time she had felt anything like this was the moment they arrived to Alpha Quadrant. Her whole world had changed and inevitable so had she. On Voyager she had been certain where she belonged and what her place was in their small community. But once they were suddenly on Earth among millions of individuals, she hadn't been able to take anything for certain. She had resented it. Uncertainly was still unacceptable for her. But gradually she had adapted to the new circumstances, because there hadn't been other options available for her. But it hadn't made her like the chaos around her, caused by billions of individuals.

Now she felt uncertain again as she tried to figure out what to do next. Tuvok was gone and she was locked in a room with no windows. She knew she was still in the Tamo Research Centre and that earlier Commander Tuvok had been with her. But now she was alone. This situation reminded her of the month in Mutara-class nebula three years ago when she had been alone on Voyager while others needed the protection of the stasis chambers. She had had difficulties to adapt being alone, especially once the Doctor had gone offline as well. She had almost lost her mind.

"This is not the same", she said out loud. "And I am not the same person as I was then. I have come to terms with my individuality."

So this time she would know how to function more efficiently, even if being alone. At least that was what she believed in, even though a shadow of a doubt loomed somewhere deep in her mind. But she ignored it. She had to find Commander Tuvok, so there was no room for gratuitous speculation of her own capabilities. Now it was the time to find a way out of this room.

Seven walked to the door again and tried to push it open. But it was futile. Nevertheless she tried again, but without success. How would she get out if the only way out was shut? How would she resolve this situation? To every puzzle there was a solution, but this time she had not even vaguest idea how to resolve this.

Suddenly she heard something behind the door she had not expected to hear. They were not voices this time, but noises. Yes; what she heard were footsteps echoing in the hallway and they were getting closer to her current position.

Seven stepped away from the door and without thinking further, she returned to her bed, laid down, and closed her eyes. And then she waited.

It must have taken about half a minute until she heard the door opening. Her heart quickened its beating, but she remained calm. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to be unconscious. Obviously, if she had been drugged, her captors would prefer her still being in such condition. It would be only _logical_, as Commander Tuvok would have said.

So she remained on the bed, eyes closed, and soon she realized just by listening that someone was in the room. No; there were at least two of them and they walked towards her, until stopped by the bed. Then she heard movements. Perhaps they were gesturing by their hands. Seven felt urge to open her eyes, getting on her feet and demanding an explanation, but her 'gut feeling' told her otherwise. For some reason she felt it was crucially important to stay still and continue pretending that she was unaware of her visitors. She usually didn't put much weight on such human instincts, but this time she did otherwise. Why? She couldn't explain it.

They must have remained by the bed a minute or so until they left. What had they done to her? Had they scanned her somehow? Was that the reason they hadn't touched her? Did the Pari have any scanning technology? Most likely not, because she hadn't seen any signs of such devises during their tour with Commander Tuvok yesterday. But what then?

The door was closed. Seven opened her eyes, got up and walked to the door again. She pressed her ear against it and listened. Silence. No one was in the hallway. Not her visitors and certainly not the strange voices she had heard last night. The she realized she hadn't heard her visitors locking the door. Could that be true? Seven pushed the door aiming to open it… and suddenly she felt it moving. Seven held her breath. She knew she should get out of the room to search Tuvok, but suddenly she felt that irritating emotion of uncertainty again. But she had to ignore it; she had to remain calm for Tuvok. And so she left.

* * *

"Are you certain you feel well?" Ri Jani asked again.

"I am fine", Kathryn assured and smiled.

Ri Jani looked at Chakotay who nodded slightly. Luckily for Kathryn, who did not want to appear fragile in their hosts' eyes, Chakotay's nod was enough to convince both Ri Jani and Pa Jana about her wellbeing.

"Very well", Pa Jana said then. "We wish to welcome you again to City Pa."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged quick looks and Chakotay smiled. City Pa was definitely worth seeing. It was unlike City Ri, which was extremely lively and active; where people and vehicles were constantly moving and wind was whistling while blowing through the high buildings. Here, in the City Pa, some of the buildings were also high, but they were clearly in the minority. Here the architecture was based on light rock; the buildings as well as the pavements were covered by it. Also darker stones were used on the pavements to make different kind of patterns on the coated ground.

"This city appears to be very different to City Ri", Kathryn said then.

"Very much so", Chakotay noted.

"The differences of these two cities are passed down from the previous generations of Pas and Ris before our world was united", Ri Jani told.

"Ris were always interested in technological innovations in order to improve themselves as well as their society", Pa Jana explained. "And therefore the ancient Ri culture was revolving around developing new innovations for the society and even nowadays the City Ri reflects that tradition. City Ri is still our center of global administration and economy."

"But ancient Pas were more interested about culture; music and arts. For them creating something artistic was seen as the most important aspect of their lives, and other social activities had to support both maintaining and developing the Pa culture. Here the artistic pairs were the upper class. Therefore, City Pa is still the citadel of Pari culture whereas City Ri is the place where our most up-to-date technology is utilized as the city continues to expand itself."

Kathryn and Chakotay nodded and looked around. City Pa had definitely more soothing atmosphere than City Ri. Here the walls of the buildings were covered with paintings and in every street there were musicians playing strange looking Pari instruments, which made very interesting sounds that echoed on the streets. Here people didn't rush from one place to another. They seemed to have more time to enjoy their surroundings, which was very inviting indeed.

"So, are the inhabitants of this city mainly the descendants of the former Pa tribe?" Chakotay asked then.

"Not really", Ri Jani told. "Nowadays the two tribes have divided quite evenly between the two cities."

"I see", Chakotay replied.

"But this city is a popular holiday destination for the people in City Ri."

"I can imagine that", Chakotay said.

"Indeed. This is a beautiful place", Kathryn agreed.

"We are glad to inform that tomorrow you have an opportunity to attend to one of our most beloved festivities here in City Pa", Ri Jani told then as they walked across a small square.

"Oh?" Kathryn replied. "What is the celebration for?"

"We will celebrate Maantamo", Pa Jana said then.

"Maantamo?" Chakotay asked then. "That has obviously something to do with your two moons Maan and Tamo."

"Indeed it has", Ri Jani told.

"Maantamo is an ancient Pa feast day in honor of the two moons", Pa Jana continued. "Tomorrow these two moons will unite on our sky. 'Unite' is, of course, an old saying, since all of us already know that the moons are aligning on their orbits from our perspective on this planet."

"However, for ancient Pas that used to mean that once their two gods became one, they had to perform specific rituals and celebrate to the honor of Maan and Tamo, to ensure that they would divide as two again. Usually a night like this was said to be a night of fortune and love."

"And since the two moons are 'uniting' quite often on our sky, you can imagine that the ancient Pas developed master skills on celebrating", Ri Jani said.

Both Kathryn and Chakotay gave a polite laughs.

"And this festivity is now celebrated by all the Pari?" Kathryn asked then.

"It is", Ri Jani replied. "We walk the same line."

"We walk the same line", Pa Jana said as well, as both Kathryn and Chakotay had already learnt to expect.

"But the main event of the celebration has always been in this city, even though many families prefer to celebrate among themselves and with their closest friends", Ri Jani said then.

"There is also festival in the City Ri as well. However, only here in City Pa you can find the square and the garden dedicated specifically for Maantamo festivities", Pa Jana told.

"Sounds very interesting", Kathryn agreed. "We hare honored to witness this tradition of yours and to be part of it."

"Very much so", Chakotay agreed.

Ri Jani and Pa Jana acknowledged their visitor's words by nodding politely. Then all of them continued crossing the square, which was filled with sunlight and warmth. Soon they passed by the two musicians who were playing their instruments in the middle of the square. First Kathryn had paid only a little attention to them, but once they were next to them, she suddenly stopped to listen. There was something in the music that caught her ear. So she observed the musicians for a while; how the fingers of the other player danced on the instrument and how the other blew into his instrument creating enchanting sounds. Kathryn was captivated by what she heard and she became surprised on her own emotional state. But the music was beautiful and extremely touching and before she knew it, the melancholy melody released something from within her. They were memories, flashbacks from her past, things she had not thought about for a long time. Somehow the music made her remember details of what had already happened and how she had felt during these pivotal moments of her life. There was so much life behind her, but what was forward her? What would she still be able to experience?

Suddenly she felt strongly that she didn't want to be here. This city, this planet was not for her. She was an outsider, stranger, and what she had started to miss was something she could call her own. She did appreciate the opportunity to see this wonderful city, but not as a Starfleet admiral. Not anymore. For some reason the mere thought of Starfleet made her feel constrictive sensation around her throat.

Yes; she was unhappy and tired. But mostly she felt lost. She was drowning, she knew that now. She felt it with every fiber of her being. And she finally accepted it. Chakotay had been right. He had already seen what she had tried so hard not to notice. She was done. There wasn't much left for her on this path anymore. But how cold she step off from it after all the time she had walked on it? How could she now resent the very organization that had been her whole life for so long? After their return she had expected many things, but received more than she had bargained for. Granted, that she had felt free from the unspoken quilt, which had eroded her spirit all during those years in the Delta Quadrant. But once free from it, she had expected it to fix everything, but it had not happened that way. Her new found freedom had only made her see that there had been so much more on her shoulders than just her quilt. And the burden was still here; she still felt its weight.

She had always been the last person to blame other people from her own misery, but was this all really what she had done herself? No one hadn't thought her how to live in a public eye, in front of all those eyes that watched her every more. She wasn't educated how to live with a legend status. She had adapted, or tired her best to do so. She had pretended for four months that nothing was wrong. But she had seen the bars of her cage. During dark nights, when she was about to fall asleep, she had confessed her discontent to the silence, but only to forget it once the sun came up and a new day began. And so she had refused to give in. She had tried even harder to see the good in her life. And so she had comforted herself by saying that at least her cage was filled with light.

But she had already given her all and then some. She had already acknowledged all the good she had, no matter how dim the world was in her eyes. But now, as the mellow music filled her ears and mind, all the rest around her disappeared, she realized how much she wished there would be more in her life than Starfleet; how much she wanted to be something else than vice admiral Janeway. But what else would there be? Being Kathryn didn't really mean anything anymore. Kathryn had vanished a long time ago and now she had nothing own outside of her work. Her work defined her to herself and to the people around her. So what would she do, if she walked away? What would she do with all that time? And how many people would she disappoint if she really gave in to this feeling?

But was it really all that wrong to want something, which still was unknown to her? Was it unwise to wish something that would most likely undo so much she had already accomplished to build? But the halo over her head, the one she had received some time ago, was a burden now. She didn't want to wear it anymore. And as the music continued she felt like drowning again. She knew this amazing world of the Pari was just a few breaths of air for her, which helped her to continue for a brief moment. But it didn't stop her drowning deeper. She needed something to lift herself up from the dark waters around her. She needed to breathe again; she needed air. She needed to find the place where her existence wasn't defined by the people around her and by their expectations as well as her own. She wanted something else. It couldn't be wrong to wish something like that.

"Kathryn?" she heard then and woke from her thoughts. It was Chakotay. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes", she said instantly. "I'm fine."

Chakotay looked in her eyes for a moment, until nodded. But his glance told her more than any words were able. He knew. Once again he saw right through her. It made her feel slightly embarrassed. But why? Why would she be embarrassed with the one who knew her best? Perhaps she didn't want even him to see her this way.

Chakotay touched her arm gently. She felt it and it was almost like a jolt of electricity had hit her. Kathryn looked at him for a moment and suddenly she was deeply grateful that he was here with her. She had missed him so much. Never before had she appreciated his presence more than now. Not during any alien attack in Delta Quadrant, not when they had first encountered the Borg, not even on that small planet in Vidiian space where they had lived together. She knew that if there was anyone in this universe that would understand her, it would be him. He had been the one she had talked to when there had been no one else. And after seven years he knew things about her that even her own family had no idea about. If there was anyone in this universe to whom she would dare to reveal what was in her heart, it was him.

Chakotay took another look at her even though she had already turned her face away. But what he had seen in her eyes was something he had not seen for a long time. But on the other hand; there was many things in her he hadn't seen for awhile, sides that he knew where somewhere within her.

Something had suddenly changed now and the look in her eyes had revealed the nature of it. She had finally given up. She had finally come to the point where she was ready to accept something she had rather not. Last time she had done so in front of him was in a small shelter on another alien planet on the other side of the galaxy. That had been a pivotal moment for her and their lives down there. Perhaps this moment would be as pivotal as well. He wanted the best for her; she deserved nothing less. And what he had seen during their time on Earth was a person who had too many restrictions in her life. She had been unhappy and that had bothered him, because he still felt very protective towards her. Her happiness had never been his responsibility, but he had always considered it as one. He had felt like that for many years and it wasn't something he was able to stop just because they were suddenly in Alpha Quadrant again. And seeing her on Starbase 258 day after yesterday had surprised him. It had almost broken his spirit to see her there, looking like Kathryn, but behind this invisible but impenetrable wall she had built around her.

As they continued walking across the square while Pa Jana and Ri Jani explained them about the history of the city and the Pari culture, Chakotay found it difficult to concentrate. His mind was filled with Kathryn's presence and he couldn't help but wonder if during the next few days she would finally open up; if she would finally be ready to reveal what was inside of her mind and her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Tom stared into the rocky cave ceiling above him with a blank expression in his eyes. After few hours of sleep he felt somewhat better, but he was still very much confused about all that had happened. It was almost too much to comprehend. How had it come to this? He and B'Elanna should have been on Tamo now with Tuvok and Seven, but they were on Maan instead. Why? Why were they abandoned here like these "solitary" Pari were? What was the reason for all of this? But the most burning question, which kept tormenting him, keeping him awake, was; how would they get out of this moon?

Tom sighed. He knew that he and B'Elanna had been very lucky that Mito had found them and brought them to this shelter from the extremely cold Maan night. But despite of their good luck, they had to leave from this place. They had to get out of this moon as soon as possible and the only way he knew out was through the mines. Mito hadn't known anything about netallium mines on Maan, but how was that possible? Was Mito telling them the truth, or was he being dishonest? Tom wanted to believe him, but something deep inside kept telling him that not everything was like it appeared to be. He knew that B'Elanna didn't want to hear about it because unlike him, she believed Mito. But Tom was doubtful. Perhaps it was his determination to get out of the situation that made him not to believe all he was hearing. Perhaps. But he knew that he had to pay attention what the voice within kept saying. So he kept his belief of that there had to be at least one netallium mine on this moon.

Tom heard B'Elanna turning over next to him. B'Elanna. Something between him and her had felt different lately. Or better again; after their return to Alpha Quadrant. So much had suddenly changed and what he had thought of being his goal in life along the rest of the crew had suddenly felt like a burden. So many things onboard Voyager had been better. He had been quite happy there. For the first time ever he had had peace with himself. Before Voyager he had never left his heart open, never allowed himself to really fell anything. So maybe it was him again. Maybe he had once again started to ruin everything that mattered to him. Maybe. He didn't know. All he knew that they both needed to get out of this moon first. Once they were back where they belonged, he would deal with the other stuff. But until then, he had to keep his cool. This wasn't a Borg cube after all, just a moon of an alien world in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Now what?" he heard her asking.

Tom turned his face towards B'Elanna and sighed. "We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"We have to leave and find one of those netallium mines" Tom said.

"And what if there isn't one?" B'Elanna asked. "Have you even considered that you would listen what these locals have to say?"

"There has to be a mine on this moon", Tom sighed. "Just one mine; that's all we need."

B'Elanna sighed. They had already had this conversation last night and the last thing she wanted now was to have it again.

"One way or another we have to find our way out of this moon", Tom added.

"From that endless desert above us?"

"Where else?"

"What if there is no way out?"

"There has to be", Tom said. "We just have to find one of those netallium mines. Pa Jana and Ri Jani told us that the two moons are currently so close to each other that the netallium is transported from here to Tamo in daily basis, at least during the several few days."

"What about what Mito told us?" B'Elanna asked then. "He has no idea whatsoever about any mines on this moon."

"It doesn't mean that there wouldn't be any."

"Where? On the other side of the moon? And how would we get there? We have no water and if we stay on the surface, the first night in that freezing temperature will most likely kill us."

"What the hell we suppose to do?" he asked then slightly annoyed. "We need to find the way out of this moon and that means we have to find a netallium mine. It's the only way to get the hell out of this God-forbidden place."

"What if there is not one?" B'Elanna asked one more time, but still trying to keep her voice down. "What if Mito is right and the Pari get their netallium from somewhere else?"

"Why would they have lied?" Tom asked. "What possible reason would they have to lie us about it?"

"They know our interest on netallium", B'Elanna reminded. "Maybe they want to protect it for some reason. "

"That makes no sense", Tom said.

"Why the hell not? Look around Tom. Look around and see where we are. The Pari must have had some reason to ditch us here on Maan. So they have already told us a lie once; why couldn't they lie about the location of their netallium?"

"So you think we shouldn't get out there and start looking?" Tom asked.

"We cannot survive on this moon on ourselves. Sooner or later the others will notice that we are gone and they come looking for us", B'Elanna said.

"And what if they don't?" Tom asked. "What if they are in some kind of trouble too? What if they need help? The point is that we don't know. So I say we do whatever we can to get out of this freaking moon."

B'Elanna sighed. It was clear that they didn't see eye-to-eye and she hated it. She hated when they both felt strong about something they disagreed on.

"At least I'm not ready to wait the day when Starfleet finally realizes that we haven't reported back and sends a ship after us", Tom added.

"Like it would come down to that", B'Elanna said and looked away.

"It could if we don't find the way out of this moon. And I would still like to try before giving up completely. We didn't give up this easily in any circumstances the Delta Quadrant, did we?"

B'Elanna didn't say anything. Tom took a quick glance at her, but decided to remain silent as well. He didn't have the energy to start really debating with her.

* * *

Seven Of Nine didn't know where she was heading or from where she had just came from. She was lost somewhere in the Tamo Research Centre, wondering through dark corridors, and she knew that before long someone would realize she was gone. But she had to keep moving, since she didn't know what else to do. Tuvok was most likely somewhere in this facility, or at least that was her assumption. She wasn't ready to give up on it; she was determined to find Commander Tuvok no matter what it took.

But Seven had to admit that finding Tuvok was a challenging task to do, especially when feeling absolutely exhausted. It was strange that she felt like that. Her nanoprobes usually took care of her physical efficiency and to feel all the strength in her diminishing without coming back was something she had not experienced for awhile. Last time she had felt something like this had been during her first months as an individual when she had postponed her regeneration too long. She still wasn't fully separated from her Borg alcove, but a notable amount of her need to regenerate had been replaced by resting in a human way; lying horizontally and sleeping.

Seven sat down on the cold floor for a moment. It felt like an extra weight had been placed on her legs. She needed a minute, a moment to catch her breath. Seven looked around. It was dim, almost dark, and extremely silent. Every door she had tried to open had been locked. But there had to be a way out. She was still convinced she was able to get out from these dark corridors.

Suddenly she heard something. Seven got up on her feet, which was surprisingly difficult thing to do. But once she was finally up, she held her breath in as she started listening carefully. Footsteps. Someone was walking down the corridor.

Seven turned her face towards the sound and tried to see through the darkness with the ocular implant in her left eye, but saw nothing. It was very puzzling for her. Was her ocular implant malfunctioning? How was that possible? She didn't remember damaging in it recently or being injured in anyway.

The sound of footsteps got closer. Seven wondered if it was wise to remain in her current positions. But on the other hand; if someone was in this dark corridor with her, perhaps she could ask for assistance in her search of Tuvok. But something within her, a human instinct perhaps, told that it may not be the case this time.

Suddenly Seven experienced something unexpected as she felt her whole body seizing up. It happened quickly, automatically, without her own will. Seven tried to move her arm, but without succeeding to do so. She quickly became frustrated, angry even. She tried to turn around, but her legs refused to comply. All her limbs were immobile and soon she felt the rest of her torso stiffen as well. Seven held her breath. She tried to move but all her efforts were futile. And before she knew it, she fell against the wall without being able to stop it.

"_You shouldn't have come here…_", someone whispered in the dark. The voice belonged to a child, most likely to female child. Seven was quite sure she had heard the voice before. It had to be the same one she had heard last night when still being with Tuvok in their windowless room.

"_You shouldn't have come this far_."

Then she heard giggling.

Seven didn't know what to do and uncertainty during a moment like this was simply unacceptable. But it was all she had as she was unable to move. She simply leaned against the wall, feeling the coldness of it against her cheek. She was completely helpless and powerless and it was something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"_We walk, I walk…_" she heard then. "_We walk, I walk…who walks?_"

Seven's heart drummed quicker. Even though she had become more human during the last year, fear was a human emotion she still had not accepted as a part of her own emotional map. But when she finally lost her balance and fell on the floor without being able to move her extremities or turning her head, she became fully aware that 18% of her body was still all Borg. And now for some mysterious reason all of that 18% of her was malfunctioning. Something in this place had paralyzed the Borg technology within her. The voice in the corridor had said she had come too far. But too far to where? What was in this place that made this to her? What was happening?

Silence filled her ears as Seven was laying on her back the corridor floor in the middle of the Tamo Research Centre without any means of moving or escaping. Seven breathed carefully. At least it was something she was still able to do. She tried to figure out a solution to her current predicament; something she could do to resolve this dire situation she was in. But there was nothing. She was unable to do anything. As impossible as it sounded, she became to realize that it had to be true. There was no way out. She was alone.

And she became to fear. During a moment like this she thought of Captain Janeway who had always been able to overcome the direst obstacles as well as to live with her human fear. Seven wanted to do the same now, to keep her human emotions under control, no matter how quickly her human heart bounded. But it was not easy for her. Did that mean that she was weak?

Then she heard it again; the soft footsteps on the corridor floor. Seven blinked. She wanted to turn her head towards the sound of the footsteps, but it did not happen. She was not in control over her body anymore. All the anger in the world wouldn't change that.

But she could still express her anger with her voice.

"Show yourself", Seven finally demanded.

"_We walk?_" she heard then and the footsteps that had been approaching her location, stopped. Then she heard giggling again. "_The line is invisible. No walking on the line… here the line is gone… here we must all die…_"

"Show yourself", Seven demanded again.

Silence.

Seven's fear escalated and she began to feel truly trapped. Such a strong emotional state made breathing more difficult for her. She tried to remind herself how irrational it was to be afraid now. She was not under direct threat and if there was someone in this dark corridor with her, it was most likely only a child; a Pari child. So there was no rational reason for her to feel like this. She was stronger than her emotions. She was Borg.

But she was afraid. Something about the child's voice made her feel extremely uneasy. But also something about those words she had heard made her believe that she didn't want to face the one who had said them. And as the silence around her got thicker, she found it unacceptable too. She knew she wasn't alone, she could feel it in every fiber on her being. And she could tell that at this very moment someone was observing her through the black darkness of the corridor.

"Who are you?" Seven asked then.

To hear her own voice breaking the brooding silence made her feel slightly better. At least she had informed that she was aware of her companion in the corridor.

Suddenly she filched as she saw someone standing next to her, bending its head towards her face. Seven almost exclaimed to the unexpectedness of the sight, but managed to maintain her calm appearance. She was Seven Of Nine, a former Borg drone, who had witnessed far more disturbing situations than this.

But the child she saw above her was nothing she had seen before. Something was really wrong with her. She had only little hair on her head and her eyes had no green irises, which were typical for the Pari. Her left eye was completely white whereas the right one was black. Her other cheek was pierced what seemed like a metallic chain ring and the weight of it kept her head tilted. The color of her skin was bluish or at least it appeared so in the darkness of the corridor, and she was wet. Water was dripping from her pale and fragile-looking body.

"Who are you?" Seven demanded to know.

The child looked at her without blinking her bizarre eyes. She observed Seven with a blank expression in her eyes, until finally gave an eerie giggle.

"We are going to die", she said with a whisper like it was something funny and saliva-like liquid dropped from the corner of her mouth to the floor. "Here we all… we all… "

Seven waited.

"Here we… you and me… we all… _diiiiieee…_."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Chakotay was in a good mood. The sun was shining on a turquoise Pari sky, he was surrounded by happy people, he had an exotic drink in his hand, and he was sharing this moment with Kathryn.

Kathryn Janeway. He had missed her company during the last months, but now he realized he hadn't been aware of how much. Perhaps he had tried so hard not to think about her absence in his life, or to diminish its meaning. But she was here now and it brought him joy he had not known for a long time.

The truth was that he had been in love with her for so long. It was something he had not though very often lately, since it had been easier that way. But denying something didn't make it go away and the truth was he had loved her more than he had known to be possible; more than he had ever loved any other woman in his life. She knew that, or at least she had known at some point of time. Yet she had chosen to ignore it. He had waited her to change her mind for a long time, hoped to get her in his arms and in his bed, but she had never come. Perhaps that was partly the reason why his love had grown so deep; her unattanability.

Hope was double-edged sword. Hope had made him to seal a part of his life for awhile, because there had not been any other to take her place. But hope was also temporary and the day had come when he had finally given up; when he had finally accepted that there were things that weren't meant to be, no matter how badly you wanted them. Kathryn was one of those things, for him the only one in its kind, or at least he had believed so during the last months in Delta Quadrant.

So he had said goodbye. It had not been easy for him. He still didn't know how he had done it, but eventually it had happened. A part of him had been relieved; he had been a prisoner of his own hope for so long. Sometimes, during the darkest moments of his loneliness, he had blamed her taking his affection for granted. She had known all along that it would have taken only a word from her and he would have been there. But she had never said anything. She had just lived in her own private world, her heart filled with her duty and responsibilities, until there had been no room for anything else, not even for their friendship. But once he had said goodbye, he never blamed her anything again.

The last six months in the Delta Quadrant had changed so much. After the crew had returned from the planet Quarra, she had truly isolated herself from him and he had gotten her message. Her heart had been broken and the reason had been her separation from this man Jaffen with whom she had started to build her life with. But it ended, he made it end, and a part of her had been happy to continue their journey again. But another part of her had been broken because of all the things she had had to leave behind. Once they were heading back towards Alpha Quadrant again, he had expected thing to return the way they had been, but it never happened. It had soon become very clear that she wanted to be alone. He had thought it would be temporal, and at some extend it had been, but something between them had never returned to normal. So he had learned to cope with it and he had given her the space she had needed. And the first time during their years in Delta Quadrant he had truly felt alone, until he had found something he had not anticipated; Seven.

Someone might have thought that he had used her to forget Kathryn; that she had been just a substitute of something he could not have. But it had not been like that, not even once. He had had his doubts about Seven for a long time, but once he took the time to know her better, he had found someone with whom he had felt surprisingly free. He had finally met a woman with whom everything seemed to work perfectly. And once he had started to feel something towards her, it had taken him by a surprise. Seven had been the last one person onboard Voyager he had thought being capable touching his heart, but she had done so, and the moments he had shared with her had truly freed him. Life had felt simple, but yet so genuine and real.

But then everything had changed again and in a blink of an eye they had arrived on Earth. Everything they had been fighting for over seven years was suddenly there. But their return had come with a great cost; the crew shattered and the sense of unity disappeared as soon as they set their feet on the Earth soil. There were talks, promises about not letting go what they had, but all of them knew that things had changed. Their years in the Delta Quadrant had come to an end and it was time to move on.

He had soon realized that the return to Earth did not bring all those things he had once dreamed having. Kathryn had gone her way and he to his own; with Seven. At least that was how it was at first, but soon he had learnt that truly everything, Seven and himself included, had changed. So his life had reset. But it had been for the best. Even if Seven had been in his heart, he had had still faced the fact that there were too many unresolved things between him and Kathryn. Every time he saw her on news broadcasts, his heart had become restless. Every time he had not seen her on new broadcasts, he had felt disappointed. If everything between them was truly over, why had he felt like that when her face was on his viewer? And soon what he had started to see when staring into his empty house was the absence of Kathryn. And he still did.

It had taken them this assignment to get together again; as a friends and colleagues. But after four months apart he settled to this without questioning. At least she was next to him again. But he couldn't deny his will to let her finally know. This time they were not confided to the same starship nor they were in a command structure anymore. So if she didn't think about them anymore like he still did, they would part ways once getting back on Earth without looking back. At least he would gain peace after the years of uncertainty and maybe in time they would become as true friends again.

* * *

Tom looked around and sighed. The landscape was depressingly monotonous. The sun on the Maan sky made the weather extremely hot. The gales that blew every now and then didn't make the air any cooler either. They just made him more frustrated because of all the sand that was flying in his eyes.

"How much further are you planning to walk?" Mito asked behind his back.

"I don't know", Tom said without turning back. "But I'm not willing to give up just yet."

"I have walked here and further many times before", Mito reminded again, "and I have never seen anyone here or anything that would resemble a mine. This desert is all you are going to see."

Tom looked at his tricorder, which told him as much as his eyes were, and what Mito was still trying to say. He was being a fool, he knew that, but deep within he was convinced that there had to be a mine somewhere on this moon. But how far? On the other side like B'Elanna had speculated? If so, they would never be able to get that far.

B'Elanna approached Mito. "Aren't there any mountains on this moon?"

"No. At least I haven't seen any. It's like this everywhere I have gone. Maan is quite featureless place."

"Hot during the days, cold during the nights", Tom said as he continued taking scans.

"That about sums it up", Mito said.

"Do you ever think about getting back to Pari?" B'Elanna asked then.

"Everyday."

"You do?"

"In a place like this? Of course I do. Life is not great on Maan, but it's what we have. And we cope with it everyday."

"Do you think that the people who left you here think you are dead already?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they don't think about us at all."

B'Elanna shook her head. "I still find all of this so difficult to believe. They don't have the right to treat you this way."

"They don't believe they've done anything wrong", Mito said calmly.

"You are still their people; a part of their society."

"No we are not", Mito said. "We are unpleasant disturbance for the majority. That's why we are not welcome."

"It still doesn't make it right", B'Elanna said.

"Maybe not in some metaphysical level, but when it comes down to the daily lives of the Pari… we are too difficult to be maintained."

"Maintained?"

"Some solitaries can be rehabilitated to their society."

"But for some of them it means living in a lie, denying what they really are. And that is wrong", B'Elanna reminded.

"But where is the limit of individual rights and the general good for the society?" Mito asked. "Do not your people in your world isolate individuals from the majority if they continue harming the daily lives of the others?"

"Yes, but they are criminals. They have done something against our laws. We do not imprison people based on the way they want to live their lives. On our world each individual has the freedom to choose how they want to live as long as they don't break any laws. You don't have that choice and as far as I am concerned, because you have not done anything wrong."

"That is your opinion, B'Elanna. But on the planet Pari they see me, and the others on this moon, very differently. On Pari pairs have rights. Individuals do not exist, only individual pairs. So for them I am sick beyond repair and this sickness is something that makes their lives more difficult. I cannot be fixed. And as I am now I cannot function in their society."

"Then why the hell did they ditch you here? There should be plenty of room on Tamo or on Pari. This moon is a deathtrap."

"That is something I have wondered many times as well."

"Well, what about you?" B'Elanna asked then.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about their way of life?"

Mito thought for a moment and smiled. "I think that they have the freedom to live their lives as they want; as they know. But at the same time I am angered that they are not willing to see that there can be other ways to live instead of in pairs, without it being a sickness that should be healed. Pari people can live as individuals, if they want to. Just look at Inna. She's done it; separating herself from her pair and she is still alive. "

"Maybe they think being alone would kill her and that is the price she had to pay from her crime", B'Elanna suggested.

"Maybe."

"Still; each member of the Pari society should have the freedom to choose."

"They do, but the rights are for the pairs; not for the halves of the pairs", Mito reminded. "It's what the life is all about there. It's what the majority of the Pari wants."

B'Elanna sighed. She did understand the role pairs had in Pari society, but at the same time she couldn't help resenting the fact that many lives were ruined because of that. Intolerance towards differences characterized many species, but it did not make it right. She had also experienced what it felt like being left out because she didn't fit into the norm. The Pari on this moon were experiencing it every day in a much larger scale. It was not right, no matter how Pari society tried to reason or to justify it. Mito and the others were people, too. How they were treated was inhuman and if the Pari didn't see that, there had to be something wrong with their current policy.

"I'm surprised that you are this upset for us", Mito said then. "I didn't expect an alien to care about the internal affairs of our world."

"Well let's just say that discrimination is one of the things I take very seriously", B'Elanna told.

"I am curious", Mito continued. "You have two races within you. How do people in your world look at you?"

Suddenly B'Elanna began to feel quite awkward. Talking about her life was never her favorite topics to discuss. "We have many individuals on our world whose parents are not same race", she told then.

"So it is not anything strange?"

"Not on Earth", B'Elanna said. "The planet where humans, like Tom, come from."

"Have you lived somewhere else than on Earth?"

"I grew up in two other places", B'Elanna told. "I came to Earth to study."

"Astonishing", Mito said. "For me the mere idea of living somewhere else in the universe than on Pari, Tamo or Maan is simply unimaginable. I still remember when the first space shuttle of ours flew to Tamo and Pari discovered that it was much like Pari. It was a great day for all the Pari. We suddenly had a moon to live in. But going beyond Tamo to the new worlds… it is a baffling thought."

"Well, you're people will get there. Pari have the warp technology now."

"They do", Mito said then and the look in his green eyes darkened. "But we don't."

Suddenly B'Elanna woke up from her thoughts as something unexpected happened. All of them felt ground shaking violently.

"What is going on?!" B'Elanna asked.

"The ground shakes every now and then", Mito informed.

"What is causing it?" B'Elanna said.

"I don't know, but according to these readings the hypocenter is about 6 miles away", Tom said.

"We should return to the others", Mito said. "They have most likely evacuated from the caves. They need guidance and assurance in a moment like this, especially the new comers."

"No", Tom said. "I think we should get closer to the hypocenter."

"Are you crazy?!" B'Elanna asked. "You think this is artificial?"

"It's possible", Tom said. "This could be caused by subterranean mining of the netallium."

"I don't believe that", Mito said.

"And why not?" Tom asked.

Mito didn't answer.

"It would take us at least two hours to walk there in this heat", B'Elanna said. "We wouldn't get back before the night. We would freeze to death."

"Not necessarily."

"Tom!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "This is crazy."

"This is the chance for us getting out of this moon. I say we take it."

"There is no netallium mine on this moon", Mito said again. "Like B'Elanna already said; if you walk there and find nothing, you most like would not make it back in time to the caves before the night."

Tom sighed. "What about if we would leave the first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Then we would be able to get back", B'Elanna said. "If we had enough water. In this heat we need a lot of water, Tom."

"If we would have to walk back."

"Not if but when", Mito said seriously.

Tom turned around and stared to the distance. He didn't want to hear Mito's warnings or B'Elanna's doubts. He was determined now. He had already seen all that Maan had to offer and now he was ready to leave. Tomorrow he would do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Seven heard water dripping somewhere in the distance. She couldn't tell exactly where it came from, but she knew it was real. She was still paralyzed. Her situation was not good, but at least the disturbing-looking child had vanished. Seven was, however, quite sure she was still nearby somewhere. And she was right. Soft footsteps started echoing in the darkness again.

Suddenly she felt a grip on her angle. Without being able to pulling herself free, she demanded angrily: "Let me go."

Suddenly someone swooped on her face and hissed furiously: "_WE ALL DIE HERE!!!_"

Seven blanched at the sight.

"What do you want?" she asked and her voice trembled a little.

A hand appeared from the darkness and suddenly Seven felt a grip on her ocular implant.

"LET GO", she demanded. YOU CANNOT REMOVE IT."

"A shiny thing… shining… it shines when we walk the same line… it shines when the void takes her away…"

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!", Seven said angrily.

The child let go of her ocular implant and for a moment Seven thought that her wish had been granted. But it was not and the next thing she felt was her left hand being lifted. Then the curious fingers that had just been studying her ocular implant, started to pull the Borg exoskeleton on her hand.

"You cannot remove that implant either", Seven informed as she frowned in pain. "LET GO."

But her determination was futile. It was clear that these creatures, who lived in the darkness of these corridors, were not capable to think rationally. They were mentally disabled somehow and that made them dangerous. Suddenly Seven felt was a shock of electricity running though her body. The child's touch had done it. She almost lost her consciousness. But she didn't and therefore she had to endure the pain that followed the shock.

"You shouldn't have come this far..." she heard then again as the girl with bizarre eyes and pierced cheek appeared again in her sight. "Here we all die… some die fast… some die slow… but all die… all must die when the line is gone… and the void begins…"

Seven tried her hardest to move, but she was completely paralyzed. Never before had she feared this much. And when her exoskeleton remained tightly connected to her left hand, the hand in the darkness gave up. But the next thing she felt was someone's teeth on the fingernail of her index finger.

"_AAAAHH!!!_" Seven cried as loud as she could once she felt her fingernail being pulled off.

Then she felt moving. She was being dragged deeper in the darkness and the sound of water dripping got louder in her ears. Seven was afraid, because she knew what was about to happen.

She was taken to her death.

* * *

"Look at that Chakotay", Kathryn said and sighed. "Beautiful."

Chakotay looked at the dark blue sky where the two full moons, Tamo and Maan, approached each other.

"It is beautiful", he admitted.

"Which one of those was Tamo again?" Kathryn asked.

"The one on the right", Chakotay said.

"Wonder if they are looking us up there", Kathryn said. "Tuvok and the rest I mean."

"Maybe", Chakotay said with a smile. "And seeing Maan getting huge on the Tamo sky must be a breathtaking sight as well."

"Where is Doctor's camera when you need it?" Kathryn asked playfully.

Chakotay turned his face to her and gave a laugh. "Missing those two-hour photographic essays, huh?"

Kathryn laughed. "Not exactly, no."

They sat, almost laid, on two comfortable chairs in the middle of the amazingly dense garden, surrounded by most exotic odors. The garden was located in the middle of the City Pa where the Maantamo festivities were held. Kathryn and Chakotay were covered with blankets, since the wind kept blowing and as the sun went down the air got quite cool. It was not cold for the Pari, but for them the night had gotten almost unpleasantly chill. But cool weather did not stop them enjoying the Maantamo festivities as the mellow music filled their ears, as did the voices of cheerful Pari who celebrated with them in the City Pa.

"How are you feeling?" Chakotay asked then.

"Me? I'm alright."

Chakotay nodded and turned his face towards the sky again.

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"But there is something in your mind, I can tell."

"Well", Chakotay said and sighed. "You would always say you're alright, no matter what."

Kathryn's smile widened. "I guess that is somewhat true."

"Somewhat?" Chakotay asked returning her smile.

Kathryn gave a laugh.

"It's been a while since we have been like this", Chakotay said then and Kathryn heard that the tone of his voice had gotten significantly more honest.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like two friends without the weight of the world on their shoulders."

Kathryn smiled and nodded. "I know."

"It's been strange not to see you everyday", Chakotay suddenly confessed.

Kathryn felt strange knot in her stomach as she turned her face towards her.

"I guess…" she started then, "that no one us knew what to expect once we got back."

"I know I didn't", Chakotay told. "I think I would have known at least something, but in fact I didn't have the vaguest idea."

"Me neither", Kathryn said and turned her face away. The smile had suddenly vanished from her face. "It's been quite a ride."

"It makes you sad", Chakotay said then.

"It does", she told. "I know that people at home saw us as being liberated from our seven-year-long confinement, but for me…For me it meant moving from one cage to another."

"What do you mean?" Chakotay asked. Her choice of words was slightly alarming for him.

"Don't get me wrong Chakotay", she said then. "I loved being the captain."

"I know you did."

"But it was hard at times and once our journey was over, I thought for a moment that I was finally free from it all. But I wasn't."

"I didn't realize you felt like that", Chakotay said. "Towards your captaincy I mean. Of course we had difficult at times, but overall…"

"I guess all those things I gave up because of my captaincy have come back to haunt me now", she said then. "And now I have to look back and really see the choices I made then."

"And what choices are you talking about?"

"Not the one, which got us all stranded in there", Kathryn clarified. "Not the ones I made for the crew."

"Good. Because you did a lot of good choices as a captain and everyone onboard knew it. And they were as devoted to you as you were for your captaincy. The crew would still obey your orders."

"Maybe."

"So what choices are you thinking about now?"

"Mostly about the ones I made how to live my life there. Of course not everything was up to me; I had to adapt to our circumstances. But I did choose how much I paid attention to the voice within me. And now that I have some distance to it all, I must acknowledge that I loved my captaincy more than I loved myself. But it wasn't all bad. At least I knew what my goal was and why I was doing all the things that I was doing. Goals are so important. I have known that before, but this time I really understand what it means."

"Goals keep you on the road", Chakotay stated and Kathryn nodded in agreement.

"It was charmingly simple in a way. Even though we never knew what the next day would bring, at least I knew for certain what my reasons were and what I was there to do. But here…here in this quadrant, I'm not so sure anymore. There have been more of those unpleasant days here than there were in the Delta Quadrant in a way. For different reasons, of course."

"It takes time to adjust", Chakotay reminded.

"I have kept telling to myself the same thing", Kathryn said. "But I'm not so sure about it anymore."

"Why not?"

"I guess I still don't feel like belonging here. Or at home. I don't even know where my home is, really. I want to go there, to get home, but there is no place in this quadrant that feels like home for me. And I know that it hurts people close to me, the ones that truly matter, when they see this struggle of mine."

"Like your family", Chakotay added.

"Yes."

"You don't feel like you belong with them?"

"I don't", Kathryn confessed and by telling him that, a heavy burden on her heart was finally becoming lighter.

"It takes time, Kathryn", Chakotay reminded again. "No one in this quadrant knows what we have been through, and what we are still going through. Four months is not enough to cope something like that. We were there seven years, Kathryn. That is a long time. You are not the only one who is still searching home here."

"But seeing the disappointment in my mother's eyes when I don't know how to respond to her embraces truly kills me Chakotay. I love her, but I cannot be the daughter she expects me to be. When I went back to Indiana for the first time after our return, and I saw all the familiar places and people, I couldn't help but to feel that something was missing. Like my place, my home, wasn't there anymore. There are seven years between us and there are things they cannot understand; things I cannot share with them, because I don't know how. And also because I don't want to."

"And You don't have to. I'm sure they understand that."

"I am not so sure", Kathryn said. "For example, my sister Phoebe has been very straightforward with me every time I've we've met. She has tried to get me to open up, but for some reason I have resisted her. It just does not feel right to open my heart to her. Or to anyone."

"Not yet, but I'm sure it will change", Chakotay said. "You have kept a lot between you and your personal logs during the past seven years. It does not change in the blink of an eye."

"But she is my sister!"

"Yes she is, but she hasn't been in your life for a long time. You just said that yourself; there are seven years between you. But things will change between you and her, and between you and your mom. It just takes time. When I first saw Sekaya after all this time, it felt almost like talking to some stranger even though at the same time there was something so familiar in her. But we decided we wouldn't make a big deal about it. It was alright to feel strange about being together after almost 10 years. "

"That sounds good", Kathryn admitted. "I guess Phoebe is not as patient as your sister and frankly I am tired of arguing with her. I love her dearly, but she keeps demanding something from me that I cannot give her, at least not now. And more she demands, more I resist. She is just trying so hard to fix something she cannot fix and instead of me getting more unreserved, I am backing off. And I have stayed out of Indiana lately. I know it hurts them, especially my mom, but I just don't know what to do with this. I know exactly what to do when my ship is under attack. I know how to explore space phenomena and when to give course corrections. But I just don't know how to be with them, with my own family."

"Just remember that it is not only you, Kathryn. People here must have changed during the past years, too. The time has not stopped in this quadrant just because we were on the other side of the galaxy."

Kathryn smiled. "I know. It's just that this constant fighting and adjusting to new circumstances is getting too much for me. I just want to live simple and free."

"It will get to that, I'm sure of it."

"Phoebe says that the sister she had seven years ago vanished and what came back was not her but someone who just happens to resemble her. I know she's being overdramatic, because she is trying her best to get some reaction from me. And I cannot blame her. I guess I would do the same if I was her; trying to get my sister back no matter what. I just think my means would be less provocative."

"Maybe, but I have understood that you are two very different women altogether."

"True."

"We shouldn't forget either that we cannot imagine what the past seven years have done for them. They did bury us at one point. Then they learnt we were alive, but so far away that they would most likely not ever see us again. They lost us at least twice. We lost them only once. So there are a lot of feelings on both sides that need resolving."

"I know, I know."

"But they do love you Kathryn", Chakotay reminded. "They do understand how difficult these past months must have been for you and I am sure that they won't give up. They will wait for you. And when you are ready, you will go to them and be the daughter and sister they know."

"Perhaps you're right."

"I know I am", Chakotay said playfully.

"But Phoebe is about one thing", she said then.

"And what would that be?"

"I am knowingly isolating myself from them and the rest of the world. I am aware of this wall around me, which is not coming down. Maybe I am so accustomed it by now that I don't necessarily even want it to disappear. I guess it is the result of being the captain 24/7, seven years in a row."

"There isn't any wall around you right now", Chakotay said then.

Kathryn was surprised at his words. But he was right; she wasn't hiding anything now and it felt right. Her heart was lighter than it had been in years. Kathryn wiped a tear from her cheek and turned her face towards him. "No there isn't", she said then. "I guess you are the only one with who I can be like this anymore."

Chakotay took her hand. "There will be others, too. In time there will."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"So I guess I finally answered you why I have kept myself so busy lately", she said then.

"I already knew why", Chakotay said. "Starfleet gives you some sense of familiarity in your otherwise hectic life."

Kathryn nodded and squeezed his hand. Like so many times before, he understood her completely. It was a relief for her to be able to confide in him.

"I guess that at least one of the Phoebe's points is proved yet again", she said then. "I am more of an admiral than Kathryn Janeway. Maybe not right now, but once we leave here, the admiral takes over again."

"Only if you let her."

"It's not about letting it to happen. It's more or less automatic now. I went through my old logs few weeks ago, you know, and they really tell how things used to be and how things are now."

"How so?"

"There was one specific log entry that really shocked me, that truly opened my eyes. The person that made that log… she doesn't exist anymore."

"And who is that person?"

"She was the captain who had just found herself and her crew stranded in Delta Quadrant. She was someone who still had her heart. She was curious explorer, a scientist, who saw magnificent opportunities around her even if the circumstances were extremely dire. But somewhere along the line that person disappeared and all that is left is… this."

"Kathryn…"

"It's true Chakotay. I am not the same person that I used to be."

"None of us is", Chakotay said. "Do you think I am the same person who came on Voyager with his weapon directed at you?"

"No, but your change is an improvement. I cannot say the same about me."

"That is not true, Kathryn. Yes; many things in the Delta Quadrant changed us; some for a better, some for a worse. But you are not just a mindless Starfleet… 'drone', Kathryn, or some one-dimensional famous figure without a soul. What I see in this garden, right here right now, is a woman who is trying to squirm free from her Starfleet uniform, even though she doesn't know what would happen if she really succeeded to do so."

"I guess I don't have choice anymore. I've seen a glimpse of what is to come if I continue like this."

"What do you mean?"

"The future me who came onboard Voyager… she frightened me. She still frightens me."

"Why?"

"Did you not see her?" Kathryn asked astonished. "I don't want to end up like that; dead inside."

"Kathryn…"

"She was not a happy woman, but yet here I am, running towards of becoming her without even thinking about stopping."

"You are thinking about it now", Chakotay pointed out. "Maybe you haven't stop running yet, but you have definitely slowed down."

"I hope so. But a big part of me wants to keep this uniform on and that is what scares me", Kathryn said then. "It's a protection, you know, from all those eyes that are watching me."

Chakotay nodded.

"I am not getting used to being famous, Chakotay. I don't know how to handle it. I never had to deal with anything like this before and now I just want it to stop. I feel like a stranger in my own life and I don't like it. They have even started to call me 'legend', did you know that? A _legend_, Chakotay. What the hell is that?"

"It is what it is, Kathryn. You cannot change it."

"I know. All I can do is to cope with it; to learn how to live with it. But I am tired of trying to tolerate it. I'm tired of my life and that is not an encouraging state of mind to be in."

"But you don't have to be alone, you do realize that?"

Kathryn swallowed. She was still able to control her tears, but not much longer.

"I have truly missed you", she said then without thinking if it was appropriate or not.

Chakotay appreciated her words, more than he was able to express. But he had still one question in his mind to which he needed an answer. "Then why haven't we seen each other during the past months?"

Kathryn sighed. She needed a moment to think how to answer him. "I guess…", she started, "I guess I have wanted to give you space to adjust to your new life without me being around all the time."

"Why would you think I would like to have a life where you are not around?"

"I … I believed you would like to have a personal life, which is none of my business and where I have only a minor role, if any."

Chakotay looked at her for a moment until he realized. She knew. Kathryn knew about his relationship with Seven. How she had found out, he didn't know, but this was not the right moment to ask her about it.

"You are always a part of my life", he said then. "And it has always been your choice how closely you want to be part of it."

Kathryn looked in his dark eyes and saw no dishonesty.

"I am glad you are here with me now", she said then.

Chakotay was about to say something, but a sound of a gong interrupted him.

"_The two moons are about to unite!_" they heard then somewhere behind the bushes. It was coming from the square of Maantamo. "_Celebrate in order for them to be two again! CELEBRATE!_"

Then a sound of music filled the air again. Kathryn and Chakotay stood up taking their blankets with them and once wrapped into them they looked at the darkened Pari sky where the two moons slowly became as one. Suddenly the music, which had just started, ended as did the all the other voices and now all that they heard was the sound of the whistling wind, which made the trees around them to sing their own tune.

There was something very solemn in the moment; the silence they shared with the others, the serenity when all eyes were on the sky watching the two moons merging. Kathryn and Chakotay were told that this was the most pivotal moment of the Maantamo; the ancient Pas had not never knew for certain if the moons would become two again, so each time Maan and Tamo were 'united' on their sky, the people down on the planet had waited by holding their breaths and wishing that their gods would once again be a pair they knew, and the world would return to its natural order.

It took few minutes until the perfect round on the sky lost its flawless shape and the silence was broken.

"_They are becoming two again! They are two again!_"

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other for a moment. They both felt privileged to be in each other's company. It had been for a while since they had been like this. Yet there was something in the moment that had not been there ever before. Perhaps it was because they both knew that this time they were together because they wanted to be; not because the circumstances made them.

"You know", Chakotay said then. "I really didn't want to take this assignment when Starfleet first approached me."

"You didn't?" Kathryn asked.

"No. My plan was to get some distance between me and Starfleet for awhile, perhaps for the good."

"I am a little surprised to hear that", Kathryn said.

"Why?"

"Well", she started. "I thought that after court martial you would, at some point, end up teaching at the Academy before accepting captaincy, but I guess I just assumed it without even thinking other possibilities. "

"Accepting captaincy?"

"It would most likely happen to you at some point. Dominion War thinned out the line of good captains. Many were promoted as admirals and many did not return home at all. So Starfleet is eager to give promotion for those who are deserving, and I think you would be one strong candidate."

"An ex Maquis?" Chakotay asked amused. "I don't think so Kathryn."

"You were pardoned", Kathryn reminded. "And you did outstanding job as my first officer for years."

"Maybe, but it is still not going to happen. And it's more than fine with me."

"You don't want to be a captain?"

"Not really."

"Oh", Kathryn said. "Now _that_ really surprises me."

"Why?" Chakotay asked as his smile widened.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I'm not you, Kathryn."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I feel I have gotten enough of Starfleet for the time being. I am ready to have something else in my daily life."

Kathryn turned her face away.

"There is life outside of Starfleet", Chakotay said then, "and I think you have finally started to accept it in your heart as well."

"It was never about accepting it", Kathryn told.

"Understanding and accepting are two different things", Chakotay added.

"So", Kathryn said and turned to face him again. "Why did you accept this assignment if you didn't want to come her?" she asked then.

"I needed an excuse."

"An excuse?"

"An excuse to be near you."

Kathryn lost her words and looked into his dark eyes.

"That surprises you?" Chakotay asked.

"Well…"

"You really think I am here because of… Tom or Tuvok?"

Kathryn gave a little laugh. "No", she said then. "But perhaps for…"

"What?"

"Seven", she said then calmly.

Now it was Chakotay's turn to be at a loss for words. Kathryn saw that and she instantly started to regret bringing her name between them. She shouldn't have said anything.

But the truth was that hearing Chakotay having romantic feelings towards Seven was still puzzling for her. Seven had always been very important to her. Her growth had always been something she had cherished; something that had kept bringing her drops of joy in her duty fulfilled days on Voyager. She had been so proud of her, seeing her interact with Icheb and Naomi like a sister, and working with the crew like she had always been a part of them. But the day when she had heard from her future counterpart just how far Seven had already come in her growth, she had been utterly shocked. And it had been such a bittersweet moment. Of course she had been happy for her, proud even, but at the same time it had hurt her more than she had been willing to admit. She had gotten so used to the idea of Seven needing her guidance and when she heard that she did not need her anymore in that role, that she had finally fully grown in her mind as well, had been almost devastating thing to learn.

But her devastation had not been just about Seven. A large par of it had also been about Chakotay. Of course she had wanted him to be happy and in a way she had been. But to learn that he had someone in his life; someone who was closer to him than she was, had cut her like a knife. She had not lost him, since she had not ever truly had him, but she has lost something important nevertheless; her unspoken hope. And she had blamed herself for that every single day. But she also blamed herself for still thinking about Chakotay, who was not in her reach anymore. It was wrong to miss someone like she had missed him; who was with someone else. But suddenly all things had changed again. Suddenly she was here on Pari and something felt different here between them. She was different, but so was he.

"Even though there have been others for both of us", he finally said breaking the silence between them. "I have never really stopped thinking about … this."

Kathryn's heart missed a beat. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. His words were difficult to be ignored, since they told her exactly what she had been secretly wanted to hear for a long time, and she knew that he meant what he said.

"Me neither", she finally confessed.

A brief silence fell upon them. It was not easy to say things that had remained unsaid for so long and to describe something that had been between them for all the past years. The truth between them was so simple, yet so complex, and it made them both wonder if there was anything either of them could have said to describe what they meant to each other.

"But I thought", Kathryn continued then, "that you had finally found something else in your life."

"I thought the same thing", he said.

Kathryn looked Chakotay in the eyes for a moment and the puzzling look in her eyes told Chakotay that she hadn't understood what he had meant.

"I was under the impression that after those months on Quarra… our friendship changed for good."

"Maybe it did", she said. "To overcome something like that was not easy. But you cannot really compare three months with seven years, especially when I was not even aware of who I was."

"But it did change whatever we may have had between us", Chakotay whispered. "In some extend at least."

"It did. But it never changed the fact what you meant to me. What you still do."

"I guess we both turned our back on what could have been."

"I guess so. There's only a certain time you can keep on hoping."

"And now?" Chakotay asked.

"I guess it comes down to on question; what do you want?"

"I want what I have been wanting all along."

"Then we want the same thing", Kathryn whispered.

Chakotay leaned over, took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. The touch of his lips hit her like a jolt of electricity and the rest of the galaxy stopped to exists.

It was love.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

The sun had just gone down on City Ri. Two moons on the sky were close to each other, illuminating the upcoming dark hours. The night had just begun. A high building in the middle of the City Ri was as silent as its surroundings. Majority of the people where celebrating Maantamo with their families and friends, and therefore otherwise lively office buildings seemed like abandoned now. But one building in the middle of the city was not as empty as it would have seemed. Silent footsteps were echoing in its otherwise empty and dim hallways.

A big wooden double door opened when two high Pari officials entered the room, which was a place not many in the Pari world even knew about. The pair who arrived was invited here in a hurry and they were the last two of the group of eight. An 'octa-conference' was about to begin.

"What is this all about?" Pa Jana and Ri Jani asked simultaneously when they got seated by the octagonal table.

"Sorry to interrupt your Maantamo festivities on City Pa", on of the eight said. But we have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Ri Jani asked seriously.

"The four on the Tamo is only a two."

"What?!" Pa Jana asked angrily.

"Only two arrived on Tamo", one of the officers clarified.

"Which two are those?" Pa Jana asked.

"The Vulcan and his female pair."

"What about the hybrid female?", Pa Jana asked. "Where is she?"

"Unknown", was the answer.

"We have no knowledge about her whereabouts?" Ri Jani asked angrily.

"At the moment; no. But we are working on it."

"How can something like this happen?" Ri Jani asked and looked around the table. "Where are they?"

"We do not know."

"Well, find them!" Pa Jana fumed.

"And what is the status on Tamo?" Ri Jani asked then.

"Vulcan and his pair do not know that the two of their team are missing."

"Good", Ri Jani said. "Have there been progress with them?"

"Yes. We got them isolated by a false radiation leak in the research centre. Both of them were anesthetized and the Vulcan was taken into the processing."

"So the plan is in motion", one of the females said.

"Good", Pa Jana said.

"What about the progress in here on Pari?" one of the officials asked.

"We are currently observing the behavior of the two humans. They are easily manipulated and we will have much data to analyze after tonight", Ri Jani said.

"Have their behavior revealed anything useful so far?"

"No, but their interaction is intriguing nevertheless. I think we are observing the human unification ritual as we speak."

"They are pairing up?"

"It is likely", Ri Jani said.

"But it is urgent that we find the two missing at once", Pa Jana reminded then. "Admiral Janeway and Chakotay cannot learn that the two of their team are missing."

"We have already questioned the two pilots who returned on Pari without their passengers", one of the eight informed.

"They first claimed that they took the two on Tamo, but once we got the word that they never arrived there, the two pilots tried to kill themselves before their hearing."

"We presume that they have been eliminated by now", Ri Jani and Pa Jana said simultaneously.

"They are. We are the only ones on this planet who know that two visiting aliens are missing."

"Good", Pa Jana said. "Let us keep it that way."

The rest of the six nodded in agreement.

"But needless to say, that there is something very serious going now. Find out the missing two as soon as possible", Ri Jani ordered. "This project cannot fail."

"Yes Ri Jani", the six responded.

Then both Ri Jani and Pa Jana stood got on their feet.

"We walk the same line", Pa Jana said.

"We walk the same line" the rest repeated.

"Dismissed", Pa Jana and Ri Jani told simultaneously.

* * *

Tom leaned towards the rocky wall of the cave and looked around. What he saw was a group of defeated people, prisoners, who were simply waiting their deaths in these caves, and he didn't like it. It was clear to him that the place was filled with misery. All of them were defeated. It irritated Tom. He had once been a quitter too; he had also given up hope and all of his expectations. So he was capable to understand what these people went through, but it didn't make him like it. There was always hope, but these people had already forgotten it.

Granted, that these "solitaries" had no other place to go. They had nothing outside of Maan. But he had. He had a life waiting on Earth. That's why he wasn't keeping his head down like the people around him did. He still had every reason to believe that he would get out of this place. He was still convinced there was a way to return back to his own life. And his faith in such a possibility would not be taken away, no matter how defeated people around him were.

Tom sighed. He saw B'Elanna by the little pool of water. On the other side of the cave was Mito who was standing near the rocky stairway talking with three other Pari men. Inna, the female companion of Mito, was sitting by the small fire near to Tom's position. Tom realized they hadn't really talked with each other yet and since he had no better things to do at the moment, he might as well approach her.

"Hello", Tom greeted.

Inna lift her head and looked him for a moment without saying a word.

"Can I sit down?" Tom asked.

Inna nodded.

"How are you?" Tom asked in order to break the ice, which was apparently still between them. He didn't know if it was because he was an alien or that he was a male; or both. He didn't really know Inna at all, so perhaps now was the time to get acquainted.

"I am well", Inna finally said.

"Mito has seemed been pretty quiet this evening", Tom said. "You know why?"

"It's Rupo", Inna told and nodded towards Mito and the three men. "The one on his right. He is dying soon."

"Dying for what?"

"He is ill. On Pari he was under medication that made him that way. It didn't cure his 'solitary behavior' so they ditched him here to die."

"Oh wow", Tom said quietly. "Poor man."

"I hate them", Inna said then. "I hate them with all my heart."

"I can imagine why. Did they try to medicate you?"

"No", Inna told. "I was a criminal; murderer. My adjudication was imprisonment, but no one told me it would be on this moon."

"I wonder if anyone really knows on Pari where your prisons are. Or what do you think?"

"There are no prisons on Pari", Inna told. "Only rehabilitation facilities where mentally challenged are being treated."

"But you were convicted to prison. Where do the Pari think you were going?"

"Due the nature of my crime, the court where I was judged was not public. People only know that I am being isolated from them to ensure their safety."

"They make it sound like you are the most vicious criminal there is", Tom said and gave a laugh.

"On Pari I am", Inna said and Tom's smile faded. "There is not greater crime than killing your pair. It is against everything the Pari hold valuable."

"I see."

"And no; I have no remorse what I have done. As horrible place this moon is, at least I am me here", Inna added. "At least I am alive."

"So, how long have you been here?" Tom asked then.

"Long enough to forget the faces of my parents and my sister", Inna told.

"Longer than Mito?"

"No. He was here before me."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just making a conversation. There isn't a lot to do to pass the time here."

"You can always dig the Juui roots."

"The Juui roots?"

"We eat them."

"Right", Tom said. "We all have to eat to survive, don't we?"

"Up there, on the surface, it seems that nothing lives here on this moon, but there are Juui roots below the ground. We dig them out and eat them."

"Oh", Tom said. "You know, you almost sounded a bit proud just there."

"Me?"

"Well, you know your way around this moon."

"I guess so."

"So does this place feel like a home for you?"

"Yes. But home isn't always the place you love the most."

"Ain't that the truth", Tom said. "Juui roots you said? I used to eat something called Leola Root. Didn't like them very much."

"Leola root? Sounds weird."

"They tasted weird, I can tell you that", Tom said and smiled. "My friend Neelix tried his best to make them tasty, but no matter how hard he tried, he just didn't make us love them."

"Us?"

"B'Elanna and some others", Tom said. "But Neelix loved them. He didn't understand why we didn't like them."

"Do you still eat that root?" Inna asked.

"No. We could replicate them nowadays, but I surely don't miss them that much."

"Replicate?" Inna asked puzzled.

"Umm… to prepare them… in a way", Tom explained briefly. He was unsure how much he should reveal about their technology and when in doubt, he usually said as little as possible. That policy had never proved to be wrong so far.

"Well, hopefully Juui roots will taste better than this Leola root of yours", Inna said then. "Because they are all we eat around here."

"I'm sure they taste fine. And I think if Neelix was here right now, I wouldn't mind eating nice bowl of steaming Leola stew either."

Inna smiled and added wood on the fire.

"It's hard work" she said then. "To find food I mean. If we find one root in two days, we are happy."

"Have you ever considered getting out of this moon?" Tom asked then.

"Ah", Inna said.

"What?

"Mito told me about your presumption that there is some kind of mine on this moon."

"Is there?"

"No."

Inna's certainty of the matter did not, however, convince Tom entirely.

"Are you sure?" he asked then.

"Why would I lie?" Inna asked and looked at Tom with her green eyes. "There is nothing on this moon but the desert, us and the Juui roots."

"I believe you", Tom said then.

"You do?" Inna asked surprised.

"Yes", Tom said. "I believe that you believe what you are saying. But have you ever been further away from this cave?"

"To get lost and never to find my way back?"

"So the answer is no?"

"There is nowhere to go", Inna told. "This cave is the only place we can live in on this moon. Why would I want to go wondering around on the endless desert alone? If I wanted to kill myself, I would do that, but I don't want to die."

"But if you never go anywhere, you will never know what that desert might be hiding from you. Sometimes you just have to get up and get out there and explore. You never know what you might find."

"It would be foolish."

"Well, I guess I am just a curious person", Tom said then. "I would not be comfortable being in one place for the rest of my life."

"I guess that is a part of my punishment for staying alive on this moon."

"Maybe. Or perhaps that is the most convenient state of affairs for someone else."

"What do you mean?" Inna asked and there was suddenly tone of defensiveness in her voice.

"Has Mito told you not to go out there?" Tom asked bluntly.

"Are you crazy?" Inna asked. "No. He does not have to say something like that. We all know that staying up there will kill us."

"But what if", Tom said and lowered his voice, "what if there is a way out of this moon. Would you want to leave?"

"There is not."

"Imagine the possibility, no matter how absurd it might be for you. If there was a way out, would you still want to stay here?"

"No."

"Would you like to be on Pari instead?"

"No", Inna said quickly. "On Tamo perhaps. And only if Mito would come as well."

Tom became curious. "What if", he asked then", what if in such a scenario Mito would want to be on Pari instead?"

"I would go with him", Inna said.

"Even if you wouldn't want to be on that planet?"

"I go where Mito goes", Inna said. "Is that all?"

"I guess."

"Good. Because I have had enough of your foolishness now."

Then Inna got up on her feet and left. Tom looked after her for a moment and wondered how long it would take until Inna told Mito about their conversation. Then he saw B'Elanna approaching to him.

"Hey", Tom said.

"Hey", B'Elanna responded as she sat down by the fire next to him.

"Did you get to drink enough?"

"Enough? No. But at least it was something."

Tom sighed.

"So what did you two talk about?" B'Elanna asked then.

"Me and Inna?"

B'Elanna nodded.

"Well, about her time in here and Leola roots."

"Leola roots?"

"Yeah. They have something called Juui roots here."

"I haven't seen anyone eating today", B'Elanna said then.

"Inna told me that Juui roots are difficult to find. So I guess these people don't eat everyday."

"Could be", B'Elanna sighed.

"Big day tomorrow", Tom said then.

"I guess."

"You don't want to go?"

"I do, but I don't really expect much out of it."

"Because Mito says there is no mine", Tom stated quietly.

"He has been on this moon for quite some time", B'Elanna reminded.

"Yes, he has."

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"It's just something that Inna said."

"What?"

"She's pretty devoted to Mito. So I started to wonder if she is fully 'solitary' individual after all. She would do things for him, even if she disagreed with him."

"That doesn't mean that she has paired up with him", B'Elanna whispered. "That's just love. And perhaps gratitude; he did save her life after all."

"Just like he has saved all of the rest who are in this cave."

"What's your point?"

"I don't know", Tom sighed. "What about you? Did you make any new 'friends' while drinking over there?"

"No one would talk to me", B'Elanna said. "I guess they are pretty scared of me. And you too."

"It's difficult to imagine, isn't it? How they must feel when seeing aliens for the first time in their lives."

"Must be frightening", B'Elanna stated.

"Yeah."

"But I did hear something interesting", B'Elanna finally confessed.

"What?"

"If I tell you, I don't want you to think too much of this", B'Elanna told.

"Fine", Tom agreed. "So what is it?"

"I overheard few of those men talking and they seemed to have only one topic to discuss."

"Let me guess", Tom said. "Mito."

B'Elanna nodded. "They are quite devoted to Mito, too."

"So it seems."

"So it's not just Inna", B'Elanna added.

"This starts to sound more like some weird religious sect to me", Tom whispered.

"Not necessarily", B'Elanna sighed. "He is definitely their leader there's no doubt about that, but there isn't really anything we wouldn't have done before."

"What do you mean?"

"We were pretty devoted to Janeway, remember?."

"It's different", Tom said.

"Is it really? Everyone from our crew was ready to do almost anything for her", B'Elanna reminded. "Even if we wouldn't have liked what she asked us to do. And I'm sure many alien species in Delta Quadrant saw us as a weird bunch of aliens on a hopeless mission lead by one determined captain. We were more than a crew; we were almost like a family, and Janeway was our leader."

"We were on a Starfleet ship", Tom whispered. "This is a community, not some defense force of the united solitaries of the Pari."

"And we have been here only one day", B'Elanna reminded. "We cannot draw any final conclusions about these people just yet."

"Maybe not", Tom agreed. "But I will keep my ears open. And I won't trust Mito blindly."

"No one is asking you to."

"But you are doubtful."

"You have been extremely skeptical about everything from the moment we came here. So far Mito and the others have not given us any reason to doubt them."

"If I have been skeptical, it's because this whole thing us being here is just too bizarre. And the way we came here feels just too organized, too intentional."

"And you are wondering if Mito has something to do with it?"

"It's one possibility, yes."

"We walked on that desert several hours before Mito found us. If anyone has 'organized' us here, it's someone on planet Pari."

"Maybe."

"I'm not saying that we should become best friends with these people", B'Elanna said then, "but we shouldn't make any enemies either, not under these circumstances. We need them on this moon."

"I agree", Tom said. "But the point is that I have no intention to be here much longer and if there is a way out, if there is a netallium mine out there, we will find it. And I think there is something out there. Mito says that there is nothing on that desert. Maybe that is what he believes, maybe not. But the thing is; we don't really know this guy, so I won't believe him blindly."

"Fine. But he did agree to come with us tomorrow to find this location of the hypocenter you detected on your tricorder. If he didn't want us to get there, why would he come with us? Why would he work with us? It makes no sense."

"I know, I know", Tom sighed.

"So I think we should give him a benefit of the doubt."

"We have", Tom said.

"And if we are really going to walk over 10 miles tomorrow, I suggest we rest now."

Tom sighed and nodded. Then they both lied down on the ground small fire giving them warmth near them.

"Good night", B'Elanna said.

"Good night", Tom responded and closed his eyes. But he kept his ears open.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

The desert of Maan was illuminated by the rising sun, which slowly turned the freezing night into another chilly morning. It was still quite cold, but not too cold for four who were already walking in the middle of the vast wastes. For these four there was no time to waste. As soon as the temperature had increased to tolerable levels, they had come out from their hidden cave under the dry ground and left.

Tom was leading the way with Mito on his tail. B'Elanna and Inna, who had insisted to come along even though Mito had not wanted her to join them, walked few meters behind the men. As they walked B'Elanna thought about what Tom had said about Inna. So far she had not engaged in a conversation with her, because she didn't really know how to talk to her. There was something about Inna that made B'Elanna uneasy. Tom had speculated that perhaps Inna wasn't as "solitary" as they had thought. Maybe Tom had a point, maybe not. B'Elanna wasn't really all that interested about Inna's state of mind as long as she didn't feel like killing again, which was very doubtful. In B'Elanna's eyes Inna was an easygoing person, perhaps even more so than Mito.

"Do you believe we are going to find a mine?" B'Elanna asked then.

"No, I don't", Inna responded.

"Why did you came then, if you don't believe?" B'Elanna inquired.

"Because I wanted to", Inna told. "Because of the variety this brings to my daily routine."

"Because of Mito?" B'Elanna asked then.

Inna turned her face to B'Elanna and the look in her eyes was somewhat defensive. "What are you implying?" she asked then.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

"That is not a secret."

B'Elanna nodded.

"What about you?" Inna asked then.

"What about me?"

"Do you love your Tom?"

B'Elanna was surprised at her question. "Of course", she told then.

"You don't seem to."

"Excuse me?" B'Elanna asked and now it was her turn to be defensive.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"But?"

"You just don't seem to be a pair in my eyes."

"Well, maybe it is because you haven't seen any alien "pairs" before", B'Elanna said then.

"Maybe", Inna admitted. "But is not love the same for all?"

"There are different kinds of love", B'Elanna said then. "And Pari love is something I personally find very interesting. "

"How so?"

"Well, this pairing of yours, for example. If you cannot choose the one you are going to pair with, it just seems that the unexpectedness of the passion is something you do not know very well."

"We can be passionate", Inna said. "But for Pari, the most important thing is to become whole. Passion is always temporary, but being really connected with each other is something that lasts."

"Maybe. But in your case being 'really connected' has brought more bad than good."

"Noting in this universe is perfect", Inna said.

"Try tell that to Seven", B'Elanna muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind. What you just said reminded me of a person I know."

"Oh."

"So, if there is a mine", B'Elanna started then.

"There isn't", Inna quickly responded.

"But _if_ there is, what do you think you'll do?"

"I don't know."

"Life on this moon is not all that good, you must admit that. Would you leave?"

"I don't know."

"And if Mito leaves?"

Inna didn't respond.

"Would you stay here if he asked you to?" B'Elanna asked then.

"Of course."

"Even if he would leave without the rest of you?"

Inna didn't answer, but B'Elanna saw from her eyes that she was puzzled; that she had just heard something she had never even considered before – life without Mito. B'Elanna couldn't help but wonder if Tom had been right all along. Was Inna paired with Mito and did Mito know about it? Would Mito want it? Mito seemed as a proud man. He was the leader of their little community, an authority among the solitaries. And Inna obviously loved him very much. But Mito was against pairing. What would he think if Inna was attached to him as majority of Pari were attached to their pairs?

"You wouldn't care if you had to life here for the rest of your life, would you?" B'Elanna asked then.

"This is all I know", Inna said then. "I cannot live on Pari and not on Tamo either even if I wanted to. Our people don't want us. But here can be what we are without hiding it. It's not luxurious living, but at least we are alive."

"What about your children?" B'Elanna asked then. "What if you start to procreate?"

"Most of the solitaries have been sterilized", Inna told.

"They have?!" B'Elanna asked. "Why?"

"Why?" Inna asked. "Why do you think B'Elanna? Do you really think that the Pari want to take a risk and let their sick ones to have children? No. Solitaries are not allowed to have children. But the pairs who commit crimes on their perfect even world; they can have all the children they want."

"Right", B'Elanna said sourly.

"Where is a justice in that?" Inna asked then and sighed.

"So are you sterilized as well?" B'Elanna asked then without even thinking about the nature of her question.

Inna look at her with a puzzling expression on her face and B'Elanna instantly realized how intrusive she had been.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she said then, but Inna cut her off.

"Don't worry about it", Inna said. "I was surprised, that's all. That's not the type of question I've been asked before."

"And you don't have to answer to it now either", B'Elanna said then.

"The answer is no", Inna said then. "I was expelled to this moon before they did that to me. I was never in rehabilitation. Maan was, and still is, my only penitentiary."

"So your community grows once new prisons arrive", B'Elanna said then. "Have the newcomers ever caused any problems?"

"Of course", Inna told. "Many with criminal backgrounds have had their difficulties to live as a part of a community, especially in a community as tightly knitted as ours is."

"How do you solve these situations?"

"Mito solves them", Inna said and B'Elanna was able to hear pride in her voice.

"How?"

"Few hours in Maan night will do the trick."

"He won't let them come in during the night?"

"They have to learn and all of them have", Inna told. "I know it might sound a little harsh…"

"Well… yes."

"… But like any other group of people, we need rules and orders in our lives, too."

"Of course."

"Crude life on Maan requires some crude rules", Inna added.

"Maybe", B'Elanna admitted.

"I'm sure you have seen some situations in other side of this galaxy too, where the distinction of morally justified and crude was blurred."

"Excuse me, but…" B'Elanna asked and turned her face towards Inna again. "… How did you know I have spent time in the other side of the galaxy?"

"Mito told me", Inna said.

"I see", B'Elanna replied.

But B'Elanna was suddenly extremely suspicious. She did not remember telling Mito about their time in the Delta Quadrant and she was pretty sure that Tom hadn't done such a thing either. If anything, they had been quite cautious about revealing details in their lives on this moon. So how did Inna know? How did Mito know? Was it important that they knew?

B'Elanna sighed. She was getting paranoid and the reason was this damned moon. She hated it. She hated every square meter of Maan. This place was getting to her, making her imagine things that weren't most likely even there. Tom's suspicious attitude didn't help either. His constant theorizing of Mito and the others annoyed her. Yes, they were a little weird, but who wouldn't be after living in a place like this and especially after what their _own people_ had done to them?

What she needed was a little break, anything that helped her to forget this place for a moment. But such a wish was unrealistic, because here she was; walking on Maan desert and searching something that most likely wasn't even there. They hadn't walked their first mile yet and she was already fed up with this. All she could do was to keep her temper in check and as always, that was much easier said than done.

"There have been few children born on Maan", Inna said then.

B'Elanna was surprised. "There has?"

"Like I said; not all in our community are sterilized."

"How many?"

"Few", Inna said. "There are currently two."

"Currently?"

"I had a child", Inna said then and it was apparent to B'Elanna that talking about it was not easy for her.

"You had? But…"

"I lost him. Well them, actually. His brother was stillborn."

"I'm sorry", B'Elanna said.

"It's alright. This moon would have not been the best place to grow up anyway."

B'Elanna didn't know what to say.

"Do you have any children?" Inna asked then.

"I do", B'Elanna told. "A daughter. She's only four months old."

"Only one?"

"Yes. For our species is more common to have one child at the time instead of two."

"Oh…, that is strange", Inna said. "Is she on Pari?"

"No. She's on Earth with her grandparents. I wasn't allowed to bring her."

"I see", Inna said. "She would have been the seventh in your group, making your arrival difficult for the Pari."

B'Elanna was surprised again. Had she or Tom ever told anyone here that there had been six of them? How did Inna knew such a thing?

"You must miss her", Inna said then.

"I do, very much so. It's not easy to be apart from her."

"I'm sure."

"What about Mito?" B'Elanna asked then.

"What about him?"

"What did he think about being a father?"

"He was proud", Inna told.

But something in Inna's eyes made B'Elanna doubt her words. She couldn't help but wonder if there had been some problems with the child of theirs.

"How did you come to lose him?" B'Elanna asked then. "Your son, I mean?"

"He was ill", Inna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. There isn't really any medical services our here, is there?"

"Not really. And weak won't survive on Maan."

"So it seems", B'Elanna sighed. "It must have been awful for you. When my daughter got ill for the first time, I was absolutely helpless."

"Well, at least my son didn't have to suffer for long. He died within hours."

B'Elanna felt bad. "Still, it must have been awful", she said. "But the people in cage don't seem sick at all. Is that illness still a threat for the rest of you?"

"No", Inna said. "It was just him."

B'Elanna got curious. "What was it exactly then?" she asked.

"He began to pair off with another child in the caves", Inna told then.

Suddenly B'Elanna felt something extremely cold under her chest and it was like the ground beneath her feet had dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "He started to pair off with another child?"

"Yes", Inna told calmly. "So we had no choice but to leave him on the desert on night."

B'Elanna was about to yell, but maintained to keep her control. But images flashed in her mind where an innocent child was left alone on desert, hatch being closed in front of his little eyes, waiting his mommy to come and take him home. The fear and devastation he must have endured… B'Elanna was shocked through and through. What Inna had just told was the most sickening thing she had heard for a long time. Tom had been right. Something had to be wrong with these people. They needed to get out as quickly as possible.

B'Elanna didn't want to reveal her thoughts to Inna. At the moment everything was fine. They were walking towards the point where Tom believed the hypocenter been yesterday.

"It's getting hot", B'Elanna sighed then, changing intentionally the subject.

"The sun is rising fast on this moon", Inna said then.

"And we are not even half way there", B'Elanna said. "It is going to be a long day."

* * *

Kathryn woke up. She felt soft kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"You're awake", she said then.

"Hmm…", was the answer. "More or less."

"Is it time to go already?"

"I don't think so", Chakotay murmured.

"Good", Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes.

The wind was whistling in the corners of the room. It was chilly, but underneath their blanket was warm. She laid in Chakotay's arms feeling his body against hers, and it felt like a warm nest in the middle of otherwise cool room.

"I think I saw a dream where I was on Voyager", Kathryn said then.

"Hmm?"

"I haven't seen any Voyager dreams on Earth", Kathryn told. "

"At all? How is that possible?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't really seen any dreams. Not that I remember that is."

"Well, what did you do on Voyager then?"

"I was on the bridge", Kathryn told.

"Surprising", Chakotay whispered playfully and buried his face in her hair.

Kathryn smiled and continued. "I was on the bridge and I turned around to the ops and I said – _reroute the auxiliary power to the shields!_"

Chakotay gave a laugh. "Must have been some serious situation."

"Yeah", Kathryn whispered and kissed his hand.

"Poor Harry was put in his place yet again", Chakotay said then.

"Just doing my thing", Kathryn said and laughed.

"And then what?"

"Nothing."

"That's it?" Chakotay asked.

"That's it. That's all I can remember."

Chakotay smiled and kissed her neck.

"Some of it feels like a dream now", Kathryn said then. "It's been only four months, but it feels much longer."

"I know."

"There have been moments when I have asked myself, if it was real in the first place. All the worlds we saw, all the battles we went thought… unreal."

"It was so different what we have on Earth now", Chakotay whispered. "First being on Earth felt like a dream, but somewhere after two months or so it started to feel other way around."

"It did, didn't it?"

"Hmm-mm."

"But at least there is one thing that has remained the same", Kathryn said and pulled his arm tighter around her. "And that would be you. At least you are still real to me."

"Love…", Chakotay whispered and pressed her tighter against him.

"What now?" Kathryn said then. "When we go back home?"

"You are finally coming home", Chakotay told. "I have been feathering that nest for four months already for my queen."

Kathryn gave a laugh.

"I'm serious", Chakotay said. "I am not going to spend another day away from you."

"Good", Kathryn whispered. "Because otherwise I might start stalk you."

Chakotay smiled and kissed her ear. Then he took the tip of her ear between his teeth, which made cold chills ran down Kathryn's spine.

"I love you", Chakotay murmured.

"I love you too", Kathryn whispered.

She felt his erection between her legs and it drove her mad. No other man in her life had managed to turn her on as effortlessly as Chakotay was. She lusted for him so much.

Suddenly their tender moment was interrupted by the knocking on the door.

"We are not late, are we?" Kathryn asked as she got out of the bed and put her clothes on.

"I don't think so", Chakotay sighed.

Kathryn walked across the room and waited until Chakotay was dressed before opening the door. Once she opened the door, she was very surprised to see two Pari officers standing in the hallway.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Admiral Janeway?" the men asked simultaneously.

"Umm… yes", Kathryn said.

"We are sorry to wake you, but this is a matter of urgency", officers told.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked once.

"We have important information for you" the man on the left told.

"Please come in", Kathryn said then.

"We cannot", the man on the right said.

"Why not?" Chakotay asked.

"If we do, they will see us and we cannot let that happen; not now."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn asked.

"You are being watched", the other one explained. "Every move you have made on this planet, every discussion you have had together has been recorded and archived for further analysis."

"What?!" Kathryn asked quietly.

She sighed and shook her head. Their room was under surveillance? Why? Why were they treated this way? And then she remembered all the things they had done during last night. They had been covered by the blanket because the temperature in the room had made them to, but all the things they had said to each other; all the private confessions of their love, all the panting when they were pleasing each other, all those cries when their orgasms had taken over them… all that was recorder and witnessed by some strangers? Never before had Kathryn felt this violated.

"I don't believe this", Chakotay whispered.

"So we cannot step in, because then they will know who came to see you this morning."

"There are many high-level pairs who do not want us being here now", the other said. "Who would not want us to even talk to you."

"Who would have done almost everything to keep you hearing the news we are her to tell you."

"We are listening", Kathryn said.

"Two from your group of six did not arrive on Tamo two days ago", the other told quietly.

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"Only one pair from your group is currently on Tamo", the other specified.

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged quick looks and puzzlement was what was reflected from the eyes of them both.

"Where are the others?" Chakotay asked then.

"They do not know."

"They?" Kathryn asked. "Who are they?"

"The three other pairs who are leading the Pari world with us."

"Three other pairs?" Chakotay asked.

"We are the part of the great eight", the other officer explained.

"And you are the leaders of the Pari world?" Kathryn asked. "We were under the impression that there was only two leaders in your world and that Ri Jani and Pa Jana were their official representatives."

"That is false information", the officers told simultaneously.

"Ri Jani and Pa Jana are the highest pair of the eight."

"So they are the leaders?" Chakotay asked.

"They are the most powerful ones but it takes a consensus of all eight to rule the Pari world."

"I see", Kathryn said. "Now; who are on Tamo exactly and where are the two others?"

"The two on Tamo are the Vulcan and his female pair."

"Tuvok and Seven", Chakotay whispered to Kathryn's ear.

Kathryn nodded and sighed. "And where are the other two?" Kathryn she asked then.

"They are on Maan."

"Maan?!" Kathryn asked shocked. She tried to keep her voice down. "How can they be there?"

"That moon is not inhabitable", Chakotay added.

"The moon is habitable, but nevertheless a hostile environment to be in", the other officer told.

"And they are there at this moment?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes."

"And the other six of your group of eight do not know about this?" Chakotay asked.

"They do not."

"How do _you_ know about it?" Chakotay asked then.

"There are others who do share our views", the other told.

"Who also think that what they have done is wrong."

"What have they done and to whom?" Kathryn asked.

"You have to come with us, quickly", the officers told then.

"To where?" Chakotay asked.

"To Tamo."

"To Tamo? There are two of my people on Maan!" Kathryn hissed.

"If they are still alive, they may be more save there right now than your other two on Tamo", one of the officers said.

"What we must do now is to leave to Tamo at once", the other said. "Quickly, before they know we have come to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Seven opened her eyes. She was wet. Her hair, her face, her body; all sopping wet. She wondered for a moment where she was, but all she was able to remember was flashbacks of a situation where she was underwater. Someone had tried to drown her and almost succeeded to do so. But why was she on the floor now? Why wasn't she perished?

"How are you feeling?" she heard then.

Seven turned her head. Yes; she was able to move her head again. She saw someone sitting in the corner.

"Tuvok?" she asked.

"Yes", was the answer.

Seven sighed. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"I believe I have been in a surgery. There is a deep wound on my back. They have removed something from me."

"They have violated you", Seven said angrily. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but it is bearable."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How is your current physical condition?" Tuvok asked then.

"I am… sore, but functional" Seven told. "I remember my body being paralyzed. I was unable to move."

"Yes. There must have been some kind of electromagnetical field that disturbs all technology in this part of this facility."

"I was searching for you Commander. I apologize that I did not succeed to find you in time", Seven said.

"Do not feel remorse", Tuvok stated. "There is only little you could have done."

"I believe they drugged me while they relocated you", Seven guessed. "I did have strange sensations when I woke up in the room where we were taken during the radiation leak. I felt weak."

"That is a reasonable assumption", Tuvok agreed.

"Where are we now?" Seven asked then.

"We are still in the Tamo Research Centre."

"Where did you find me?"

"I found you in a pool of water", Tuvok informed.

"And the children?"

"Children?"

"There were at least two children in the corridor with me."

"I saw no one else", Tuvok told.

"They were there", Seven said. "One of them removed the fingernail from my index finger."

Seven lifted her hand and looked at her finger. There was blood on it and the fingernail was gone.

"I believe we are alone now", Tuvok said then.

"That is good to hear", Seven sighed. "What about you Commander? How did you get out?"

"I woke up in a room surrounded by medical instruments. Once I was aware of my surroundings, I left."

"They will come looking for you", Seven said.

"Yes, I believe they will."

"We should locate Lieutenants Paris and Torres. Perhaps they are in trouble with the Pari as well."

"That is a logical assumption", Tuvok agreed. "But we should gather our strengths first. I am currently unable to walk great distances."

"Very well."

Seven closed her eyes and sighed. She was extremely relieved by Tuvok's presence, more than she had expected to be able. She promised herself right then that she would never take anyone in her life for granted ever gain. She had been too focused on her new job at the Starfleet think tank and therefore neglected other essential aspects of her life. So if she would ever get out of this research centre, she would correct the situation and finally take the time to visit Icheb at the Academy.

Icheb was important for her. He was the closest thing she had for a brother and she had often wondered how he had adjusted on Academy life. She had heard rumors about him experiencing discrimination among cadets. He had been a Borg drone once and there were many people on Earth who did not appreciate such a background. It angered Seven even though she wanted to believe that Icheb was strong enough to adapt in such circumstances. But it was not right. She didn't want Icheb to be in a situation that required adapting in such a manger. He was a good boy.

It was perplexing how human attitudes varied. She had been more admired for her accomplishment to become individual, but for some reason same didn't apply for Icheb. Seven had wondered many times why it was so. The only difference between her and Icheb was their race. She had been human before assimilation, Icheb was Brunali. For her Icheb was a fellow drone, someone who understood her in a way the others could not, and she was deeply attached to him. He had risked his life to save her. It was a deed she was never able to compensate. And now she had been too busy with her new work to visit him. It was not right. She needed to see Icheb in person because talking via subspace was a poor substitute for face-to-face interaction. She needed to tell him how proud she was of him. She still remembered each time she had heard such words from Captain Janeway and how she had felt after that. She wanted Icheb to feel like that as well. Mere words could have such a power over an individual. So she would go to Icheb, if she would ever get back on Earth again.

But she also wanted to pay a visit to Naomi Wildman. Naomi Wildman was an individual who had thought her things about humanity Janeway, or other adult humans, weren't able to do. In many ways it had been more challenging to befriend with Naomi. Human children were often complex and erratic individuals. She had not heard from Naomi in four months. She assumed Naomi and her mother were reunited with the father of Naomi. But their current location was unknown for her.

"Commander", she said then.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Tuvok nodded. Suddenly they both heard voices; approaching voices.

"Quickly", Tuvok whispered. "Assist me. We must hide."

Seven forced herself up even though she was in pain. But she would do anything Tuvok requested; as long as she didn't have to be alone anymore. Together they were more powerful, no matter how badly Commander Tuvok was wounded.

Seven staggered the few meters there were between her and Tuvok, took his hand and assisted him up. Tuvok swayed towards her. He was in worse condition than she had realized. Green spot of his blood was all over his uniform.

"There is a hatch of some kind over there", Tuvok whispered. "I do not know what is behind it, but it would provide us visual cover from the Pari scientists."

Seven nodded. They began their way towards the hatch. Once there, Seven placed Tuvok against the wall and opened the hatch on the wall. There was a conduit behind it similar to Jeffries Tubes on Voyager.

"Come Commander. I will assist you", Seven said and helped Tuvok in.

It was not easy for Tuvok to crawl in, but he did not let Seven hear any of it. And once Seven was in the conduit as well, she carefully closed the hatch. It was dark.

They heard door opening. By listening carefully Seven was able to tell that there were at least six different footsteps in the room.

"_This room is clear_", someone said. "_But someone has been here_."

"_Most likely one of the specimens. Those slippery trolls can hardly be maintained in their chambers_."

"_Are many of them still loose?_"

"_Just two or three, so we should have the situation under control in few minutes_."

"_Any signs of the alien visitors?_"

"_None so far_."

"_We must find them before the eight arrive. We just began with the Vulcan and we need him back for further study_."

Then the voices of the scientists stopped. Seven waited for a moment, until whispered: "I believe they are gone now."

"Good", Tuvok replied. "But I suggest… I suggest that we do not… leave…"

"Commander?" Seven asked. "Commander?"

"I believe…" Tuvok started. "That I am losing… my conscious soon."

"No", Seven said quietly. "Unacceptable."

"I may not…"

"Commander", Seven said and took his hand into her own. "We will get out of this facility."

"Yes…"

"But you must not be unconscious", Seven informed. "You cannot."

"Do not… worry…"

"Commander", Seven hissed. "Commander? You will not perish. You will not leave me alone now."

"Seven… Of Nine", Tuvok said his eyes half closed already. "You will… be al… alright."

"I cannot function alone now", Seven tried to explain. "My human emotions are becoming erratic in this place. I am feeling emotions I rather not."

"You… will… suppress your… fear… Seven…"

"Commander Tuvok?" Seven asked, but it was futile.

Tuvok had already closed his eyes. And Seven Of Nine was alone again.

* * *

"There is nothing here", Mito sighed again. "Nothing. We should turn back now."

"I would like to keep looking", Tom said. "Just to be sure."

"You should listen Mito", Inna said then. "If there was a mine somewhere here, surely we would have already heard something. But we are the only ones here!"

Tom looked B'Elanna. There was a look in her eyes that had not been there when they had first left the caves. Tom was surprised. Was something wrong? Had something happened on their way here? He had been so focused on scanning their surroundings that he had not paid attention what had happened behind his back. But something was definitely different now.

"We should turn back now, if we want to make it back to the caves before the night", Mito reminded. "There is nothing here."

Tom sighed. He didn't like to be rushed. He looked each three for a moment pondering his next words.

"What does your tricorder say?" B'Elanna asked then.

Tom didn't answer and B'Elanna knew Tom's scans hadn't revealed anything.

"Come on Tom", Inna said then. "We are already here where you guessed the mine should have been. But it is not here. Let's go back."

But suddenly the ground started to shake again. Tom quickly switched on his tricorder again to take readings.

"It's two miles ahead of us", he said. "Come on! Let's go!"

"No", he heard then behind his back.

Tom halted and turned around.

"What?"

"No", Mito said again.

"Excuse me?"

B'Elanna and Inna exchanged looks and the tension in the air was apparent for all of them. B'Elanna step closer to Tom. Something was happening between the four of them and she needed Tom to know that she was on his side, no matter what. She may had had her doubts before, but after the conversation with Inna she had gotten a reminder who she knew the best and who she should trust.

"We are going", Tom said then as calmly as he could. "Both me and B'Elanna at least. We don't belong in here."

"And we do?" Mito asked.

"We have a life outside of this moon", Tom said then. "And we need to get back to it."

"Not to mention our child. She needs us", B'Elanna said then.

She looked at Inna and remembered the fate of her son. Her and Mito's son. If they had done that to their own child, whose to know what they would do to them.

"Come on B'Elanna" Tom said then. "Let's get the hell out of this moon."

B'Elanna took a step back with Tom, but Mito made them halt by stepping towards them. There was something very demanding in his body language and it was clear that the situation between them had changed for good.

"This is crazy", Mito said then and smiled. He obviously tried to lose the tension between the two pairs. "We should go back", he said then.

"No", Tom said. "I am going over there and B'Elanna is coming with me. There is something out there and even if it wasn't netallium mine, I would still like to know what it is."

"Me too", B'Elanna said then. "We have nothing to lose."

"Yes we do", Mito said. "We have walked hours by now. We are exhausted. We cannot walk back as fast as we have walked here and we have to get back to the caves before the night."

"You don't want us to continue any further, do you?" Tom asked then. "Why?"

"I just told you why."

"And I don't believe you", Tom told bluntly. "I believe there is something out there you don't want us to see."

"I see this desert has made you imagining things", Mito stated. "I've seen it happening before."

"Really?" Tom asked. "Is that what you say to our most curious subordinates at the caves too who ask why the ground shakes?"

"There is no mine", Mito said then.

"I believe there is", Tom told.

"Mito is not a liar", Inna snapped.

"Right", Tom said. "Well, B'Elanna and I will go over there nevertheless."

"And what if we are not coming?" Mito asked then. "What is Inna and I turn around now and return to the caves. Do you believe you would find your way back without us?"

"I have my tricorder", Tom said. "We will find our way back if necessary."

"It's true", B'Elanna said. "There is a good chance we will find our way back."

Silence.

Mito sighed and smiled. "Do as you please", he said then.

"Alright", Tom stated and turned around to face the direction where he had located the hypocenter. "Two more miles."

They took few steps forward, but suddenly he felt something hitting him in the hand and the next thing he knew was his tricorder dropping to the ground.

"HEY!" he yelled, but it was too late. Mito was already stamping on the device, breaking it in the small useless pieces.

"What the hell are you doing?!" B'Elanna fumed.

"Now try to find your way back to the caves without us!" Mito said and the flash of anger flickered in his green eyes.

"Mito…?" Inna asked.

"Be quiet!" Mito spat.

"Wow Mito", Tom said then. "I guess you just proved all of my hunches right. There is a netallium mine over there, isn't it?"

"You are imagining things", Mito said. "Your technology is giving you false sense of power. This moon is a hostile place to be. You don't want to play with it."

"With the moon or with you?" Tom asked.

The ground started shaking again. Tom turned around to face B'Elanna and nodded. B'Elanna responded by nodding too. Then, in an instant, they took their feet under them and ran.

"What are you doing?" they heard Mito's voice behind them. "COME BACK!"

But they had no intention to stop. It was clear for both of them now that Mito had no intention to help them. What he wanted out of them was something they didn't know. But what they did know was that they were on their own now. It was up to them to find the mine and one of those transport cargo ships. Mito and Inna wouldn't assist them.

They ran for awhile, but after two days without food and reasonable amount of water, their strength ran out fast.

"Tom please", B'Elanna managed to say between her panting. "Can we walk for a moment?"

Tom slowed down and looked back. "Where are they?" he asked.

B'Elanna looked back as well and said: "I don't know."

"That Mito…", Tom began.

"I know", B'Elanna cut him off. "I know."

"I should have been more careful with my tricorder."

"You couldn't have known. I don't think that even Inna saw that coming."

"But I should have had", Tom said and shook his head. "I should have had."

"It's over and done", B'Elanna told. "Come on. We have at least a mile ahead of us."

Tom nodded and they continued on their way. It was extremely hot. B'Elanna's throat was as dry as the ground beneath her feet, but it was not time to complain about it. Their little trek on the desert was suddenly turned into a life or death situation and she intended to stay alive as long as possible. Then the ground shook again and it felt more violent than even once before.

"We are definitely getting closer!" Tom yelled.

"I know", B'Elanna replied. "Let's just hope that what we find is someone to help us."

Tom nodded and continued running. B'Elanna tried to keep up with him. More they got distance between them and Mito the better, she thought. But what they were doing was extremely risky. They didn't know what they would find or if they would find anything. Tom's tricorder was history, so they had no means to find anything on this desert besides with their eyes. And on the Maan desert eyes were often most deceitful.

Then the ground shook again.

"Here we go again!" Tom yelled.

"This happened only once yesterday" B'Elanna said then. "And now it's almost continuous."

"There must be something very near us already!"

"There is!" B'Elanna said.

She halted and pointed forward. Tom saw it too. There was an enormous gap on the desert at least 500 meters in diameter. The depth of the pit was breathtaking, but Tom and B'Elanna didn't let it to overwhelm them. Without thinking further what to do, they ran towards the edge of the gap. Once there they saw many metallic constructions on the sides and in the bottom of the gap. There were also many little mine cars moving around, carrying rocks which no doubt contained the precious netallium Starfleet was so interested in. But there were no sigs of spacecrafts.

The ground shook again as the huge drill-looking construction in the middle of the pit started moving.

"Where are the cargo ships?" B'Elanna asked.

"Maybe one just left and another is on its way. Either way, I suggest we get down there and see where all those mine cars are heading. Where ever they dump their loads is the place where we may be able to get out of this moon."

B'Elanna nodded. Tom took her hand and they walked along the edge of the pit until they saw a place where they could start climbing down.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

"Never been more ready in my whole life", B'Elanna answered. "Let's find the way out of this hell hole."

Tom nodded and took the first step down, B'Elanna following him closely behind. It was a demanding task for them to get down to the bottom of the pit, which took more time and effort than either of them had anticipated. The stifling heat of the Maan day didn't make it any easier. While they both tried to be careful with their steps, they did keep their eyes on the mine on every other step. And what they both had observed was not encouraging. They saw many mine cars carrying rock all over the pit, but there were no signs of any Pari in the mine. It was all machines and rocks. Neither of them said anything, but it was the thought that was circling around their minds. Finding the mine had been a tremendous step forward in their plans to get off Maan, but it was only one half of the effort. Now they had to find a spacecraft too and at the moment it seemed that there was no one here to assist them.

Once they reached the bottom, their thoughts were confirmed. There was no one else in the mine but them.

"Everything here must work on solar energy", B'Elanna said then.

"Well, there is plenty of sunshine over here", Tom said.

"So we are alone", B'Elanna said as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

"Yeah", Tom sighed. "But let's get moving. We have to check out where those mine cars are going."

B'Elanna nodded and they continued walking, even though every muscle on their legs pegged for mercy. At least the sun didn't reach to all areas in the bottom of the pit and it made the air feel a little bit cooler than on the desert above them.

B'Elanna looked around while they were walking. There was something so eerie about the fact that the netallium was mined all around them without any people in sight. All they heard was mine cars moving and metallic machines quarrying the Maan ground. They kept their distance to the drill-like machine. If that thing made the ground shake miles away, they'd definitely should avoid getting near to it now.

"This place is like a ghost town", Tom said.

"Let's just hope that drill won't start moving."

"Yeah. Let's hurry."

"Where are we going?" B'Elanna asked. "I see these mine cars going in several different direction. Which one are we going to follow?"

But Tom didn't have a chance to answer when he suddenly felt a strong blow against his back.

"AARGH!" Tom yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Tom?!" B'Elanna cried. "Tom?! What is it?"

She kneeled down and turned him around.

"Someone… threw a rock on my back…" Tom managed to say.

"What?" B'Elanna asked and turned around.

And what she saw was not a pleasant sight at all. Mito and Inna were standing behind them. How they had gotten to the mines without them noticing was beyond her, but there they were; standing and watching.

"What do you want?" B'Elanna asked angrily.

"You shouldn't be here", Mito said.

"And why are you here?" Tom asked while getting up to his feet again.

"Leave us alone", B'Elanna said.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go", they heard Mito saying.

"Well lucky us that our departure is not really up to you", Tom replied.

Tom took B'Elanna's arm and turned around. He wasn't sure if turning his back on Mito was a wise thing to do, but on the other hand he wanted to send him a message that he wasn't in his leash like the others were, and that he wouldn't take any orders from him.

"There is no way out of this moon", they heard then.

Tom sighed. He tried to ignore him, but he was tired, frustrated, sweaty and annoyed. He halted, turned around and looked at Mito.

"And how the hell would you know that? And how did you find your way down here, which according to you two hours ago, didn't even exist? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good question"' B'Elanna said. "Shouldn't you be returning to the caves already?"

"Not without you", Mito answered.

"Why do you want us to come with you?" B'Elanna asked then.

"Yeah. I wasn't aware that you were this 'concerned' about us", Tom added.

"Fine", Mito stated then. "I might as well tell you the truth."

"It would be nice", Tom said.

"You are here because of me", Mito said then.

"What?" Inna asked quietly, but Mito ignored her.

"I still have friends on Pari and once I learnt that six aliens were arriving there, I made arrangements to have couple of you here."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because you are the way I can grow awareness of the people here on Maan; our situation, our rights, our existence."

"We cannot intervene to your internal policy", Tom said then. "It is against our rules."

"Well, no one can forbid you from living. And that is what you would do on this moon."

"We cannot survive here", Tom said. "We need more water in a day than you have to share in that cave right now."

"I don't care. If you must suffer, then you suffer, because we have suffered as well."

"You are crazy!" B'Elanna fumed. "Let us go and I mean now!"

"Finally I see you two as a pair", Inna said then. "Finally you agree on something."

"And you", B'Elanna started. "Does Mito even know that you have paired with him?"

"What are you talking about?" Mito asked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you even want to get out of this moon, Mito?" Tom said then. "You would lose your role as the king of Maan. So what is it exactly that you want?"

"I want justice!" Mito spat.

"No, what you want is attention", Tom said. "But we cannot help you."

"And if we could, we wouldn't. At least I wouldn't", B'Elanna said. "You and your noble ideas of individualism, about justice for all. Where was the justice when you left your son on the desert?"

"What?" Tom asked.

"He killed his son because he was paring off with another child!" B'Elanna asked. "All your talks about justice and equality… What a JOKE! And you Inna – I would be very careful if I were you. He killed your child already, so what do you think he will do to you?"

"I am not paired with him!" Inna told furiously.

"Oh, I think you are, because no MOTHER would EVER do anything what you have agreed to do to your OWN CHILD! And don't' even start telling me about some Pari crap. Murder is the same in all races!"

"Right", Tom stated. "I think I have heard more than enough. So sorry, but we have other plans Mito. I feel sorry for some on this moon, but as far as you am concerned - you can rot on this moon. "

Mito took another rock in his hand. "If you try to leave, I will kill you."

Suddenly Tom felt B'Elanna squeezing his hand. It was a sign. He turned his face to her and the look in her eyes was a message. Tom blinked to answer her and then, in a blink of an eye, they both turned around and started running.

They didn't know if Mito was on their tail or not. They didn't turn around to find out. They just picked one of the mine cars and started to follow it. Quickly they entered a narrow tunnel. Tom let B'Elanna lead the way. If Mito was coming after them, at least B'Elanna would have some cover.

It got dark quickly.

"I don't see a thing!" B'Elanna said.

"Just keep going", Tom told. "If you can grab the car, just do it."

"Not without you."

"At least one of us has to get out of this moon and I rather let it be you", Tom said. "Miral needs her mom."

"She needs her dad too", B'Elanna told. "We're leaving together."

Soon all they were able to hear were the mine car in front of them and their own footsteps echoing in the dark. It was cool in the tunnel.

"I can't run", B'Elanna sighed. "I need a little break."

Tom slowed down and looked behind. He didn't see anything else but a light in the distance where the mouth of the tunnel was.

"We're alone", Tom said then. "Go on. Let's keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah", B'Elanna said and paced forward.

The mine car was faster than them and soon the car was gone. But it didn't matter now. All they needed was a moment to breath. Then Tom looked back again.

"Shit", he said.

"What?"

"Another mine car is coming."

"So?"

"Mito is on it", he said.

"Oh no…"

They started to run again.

"The car will catch us", B'Elanna said.

"I know", Tom replied.

They kept running, even though they knew Mito was reaching them. But there was nothing else to do, since neither of them was ready to give up yet. Suddenly B'Elanna saw something. It was a small niche on the tunnel wall. B'Elanna halted and Tom bumped into her. B'Elanna took Tom's hand and pulled him towards the tunnel wall. Without saying a word they stepped away from the mine car's way and pressed against the rocky surface.

"It's dark in here. Maybe he won't see us", B'Elanna whispered.

Tom nodded.

Then they waited. Both of them were out of breath from all the running, but they tried not to pant. It was extremely important to remain as silent as possible. It didn't take long until they heard the mine car coming. B'Elanna felt her heart race faster. It was almost beating out of her chest. She was both frightened and enraged. Then she felt Tom squeezing her tighter against him. The mine car was close now; its rumbling filled the tunnel. Soon they would find out what was about to happen to them.

And then the car came and passed them. Both Tom and B'Elanna were able to see Mito kneeling on the top of the rocks the car was carrying. He had something in his hand; a hook of some kind. Where he had found one, was a mystery for Tom and B'Elanna, but now they knew just how serious Mito was about not letting them leave. Once the mine car was gone, they finally stepped back on the tunnel from their little hiding place.

"He'll be waiting on the other end of the tunnel", B'Elanna whispered then, even though the mine car was so far away by now that Mito wouldn't hear her.

"Right", Tom sighed.

"What if we go back?" B'Elanna suggested. "There were other mine cars out there too. Let's do what he did; get on one of them. Maybe it will lead us to a different location."

"Good idea", Tom said.

So they headed back towards the mouth of the tunnel they had entered awhile ago. Once they got out, they stopped for a minute to catch their breaths and to observe where other mine cars were heading.

"What about that one?" B'Elanna suggested and pointed on their right.

"It's as good as any", Tom said.

"Let's go then."

They started running again. As long as the cars were moving, they knew there was still a chance that someone would come and pick up the netallium the cars were carrying. But if the cars stopped moving, they would most likely be doomed. The only cover there was were the tunnels, but there was no way of knowing just how cold they would get during the Maan nights.

They reached one of the cars and jumped on it.

"Finally", B'Elanna sighed. "A breather."

Tom nodded. He wasn't able to say anything yet so he just kept panting.

The car entered another tunnel and darkness surrounded them again. The air around them got quickly cooler, which felt nice after all the running. B'Elanna closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed. The past days felt unreal for her. Had it been like this in Delta Quadrant? There they had faced so much weirdness and threatening situations after another, but they had always coped with them. Had four months on Earth managed to soften her? Or had it been all the people around her who had made all bad things bearable for her in Delta Quadrant, even when she had had to dump the warp core? Maybe. Or had it been Janeway and Chakotay? Hadn't the whole crew wanted to follow them both to no matter what end? They had been in it together. And they had been so tight. It was so strange not to have such a sense of unity anymore.

But Delta Quadrant and Maan were different things. B'Elanna hated this moon like she had hated Delta Quadrant first; with passion. But at least on Voyager their lives had been good. Here the live of the Pari solitaries was not so magnificent. And Mito was definitely not Janeway. Anything but. Janeway was most likely one of the best leaders B'Elanna knew. She had her flaws like any other, but she had been outstanding. Nevertheless she hadn't broke, at least not in front of them. Her strength had inspired them all. B'Elanna knew that Janeway had given up so much for the rest of them. In a way she was still their captain as she would always be.

"I see light", Tom said then and B'Elanna woke up from her thoughts.

"This is it", she said. "Let's hope what ever is on the other side, is something that can help us out of this damned moon."

"Right."

When they came out from the tunnel and darkness turned into dimness. What B'Elanna and Tom saw was a large open area, which was weakly illuminated by the dim lights of three large spacecrafts, which were on the high platform above them. This had to be a station of some kind; a docking yard of netallium.

"They are here!" they heard then.

The voice belonged to a female; to Inna. Tom and B'Elanna sighed simultaneously, in a very Pari way. Then they saw a figure emerging behind the spacecraft that was furthest away from them. Tom and B'Elanna jumped off the mining car and started running towards the landing pad.

"Quickly!" Tom said. "Climb!"

The pad stood on several metallic girders, which were at least 20 meters high. B'Elanna took a quick glance over her shoulder and when she saw both Inna and Mito approaching, she wasted quickly did as she was told and started climbing.

"GO, GO!" she heard Tom beneath him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

Janeway and Chakotay watched how the landing pad got smaller beneath them as they started their journey to Tamo. Another shuttle was ascending next to them, because no vessel left as half of two on planet Pari. Kathryn looked at the sight thought the window and wondered if their two accomplishers were telling them the truth, or if they would tell them the whole truth at some point. Because it was very clear now that something was seriously wrong here. Their mission was not as it seemed. Seven and Tuvok were most likely in some kind of trouble. What came to Tom and B'Elanna, they were missing. What had happened? Kathryn wished she had the answers. She refused to even imagine the possibility of Tom and B'Elanna being dead. Kathryn sighed. How had their nice trip to the Pari world gotten suddenly this dark twist?

"Why are you doing this?" Janeway asked then. "Why would you help us?"

"Would you deny help if you knew someone would need it?" other of the Pari men asked.

"No", Janeway answered.

"What you must learn about our world is that there are different points of views among our people, which have not been argued publicly, but which are beginning to scatter the union of our people."

"And the reason behind this is our warp capability."

"How so?" Chakotay asked.

"There are those who believe warp technology should be eradicated; that our people are not meant to travel between the stars now or in future."

"And there are others who think we should find ways to send our people deeper in the space in any means possible and especially now when we know we are not alone in the universe, even if there are pairs who would still like to think that we are."

"There have been many consequences already from these different views."

"And some of those consequences are on Tamo."

"Are they the reason why we are heading there now?" Janeway asked then.

"Yes", the men answered simultaneously in a true Pari way.

"What is going on in there?" Chakotay asked then.

"Experiments, which existence are hidden from the public. Experiments that would make certain ethically aware sections of our society enraged."

"Are you part of this ethically aware section?" Janeway asked then.

"We think that all technology should be developed further, but not at any cost", men said.

"And certainly not in any means", the other said.

"What has happened on Tamo during the last years is shameful for us. And what has happened there during the last two days is indefensible."

"What do these experiments involve?" Chakotay asked then.

"Suffering of sentient beings", the other said.

"Mutilation in the name of science and progression", said the other.

"Sentient beings", Kathryn said. "Are we talking about humanoids?"

"Yes", the men told.

"What has happened to Commander Tuvok and _Seven of Nine_ Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One?" Janeway asked then in a very demanding manner.

"To the best of our knowledge _Seven of Nine_ Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One is not under any threat."

"But there are those who are very interested about Vulcans; their ability to be as one halves, their logical state of mind, and especially their physical strength. They possess many characteristics some Pari would like to have to themselves."

"And what does that mean for Tuvok?" Chakotay asked then. "Because I get the feeling now Tuvok was the one who was wanted on Tamo in the first place", Chakotay said then.

"Yes", the men told. "The plan was to get tissue samples from the Vulcan male, especially from his liver."

"That's why they paired us", Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"That is only one reason why you were paired", the men told. "What you did in your room last night was the other. You have been under constant observation during your time on Pari. "

Kathryn and Chakotay were speechless.

"I need to know where those recordings are and I want each copy of them", Kathryn said then. There was anger in her voice, which was also observed by the two Pari men.

"We do whatever we can", the men said.

"What about Tom Paris and Lieutenant Torres?" Chakotay asked. "We received a list of six names who were allowed to arrive on Pari. What about them?"

"There have also been talks about your hybrid female", the other said. "To have two species in one humanoid body is something many Pari scientists find intriguing."

"And what they would like to start experimenting."

"The original plan was that all four would have come to Tamo, but only because of Commander Tuvok and Lieutenant Torres. The other two were invited to elude suspicions from your part."

"Though the concept of aliens being formally joined with each other interests our psychologists", the other continued. "But you two have given them also enough data to study."

Kathryn bit her tongue. She was enraged. But so was Chakotay.

"Then why isn't Lieutenant Torres on Tamo?" Kathryn asked then. "Why did she not arrive there?"

"We lost their shuttle", the men told.

"How do you lose a shuttle?" Kathryn fumed.

"An elaborate switch was made between Pari and Tamo, at least that is our current theory of the events."

"Two shuttles left from Pari – Lieutenant Torres and Tom Paris were in the other one, Commander Tuvok and his pair in another. But it has come to our knowledge that the two pilots were bribed to change course towards Maan. Therefore, there must have been two shuttles waiting on orbit and once the two shuttles from Pari arrived, two shuttles continued on Tamo and two on Maan."

"Why on Maan? What is there?" Chakotay asked.

"Netallium mines are there", was the answer.

"I don't believe for a second that they were taken there because of the netallium mines!" Kathryn snapped.

"There are also prisoners and mentally ill Pari people there", the other finally answered.

"It is highly classified penal colony – the public on Pari do not know its existence."

"Why were they taken there?" Chakotay asked.

"We believe one of our most dangerous criminals succeeded to arrange them there."

"If there are others on that moon, it means that Tom and B'Elanna could have survived", Kathryn whispered to Chakotay.

Chakotay nodded.

"We begin the landing sequence", the Pari men told then. "Welcome to Tamo Admiral Janeway and Chakotay."

* * *

Tom saw B'Elanna reaching the top of the platform. He tried to quicken his own movements, but he was absolutely exhausted already. Sweat was dripping from his forehead into his eyes and his uniform was glued to his back. His arms and legs were already shaking. But he kept going. They were so close now, so close to their freedom.

"Come on Tom", he heard B'Elanna saying above him. She was only few meters away from him.

Tom took a glance on his right. He saw Mito climbing the next girder slightly below him. It angered him, which gave him the extra push he needed to for the last steps. And when he finally reached the top, he let B'Elanna practically pull him on the platform.

"Come on", she said. "There's a hatch just closing in front of us. If we run, we might make it."

Tom nodded and got up on his feet. Then they ran toward the cargo ship with all the last shred of strength they got. The hatch was almost closed and there was still at least 30 meters between them and the ship. If they didn't make it, Mito would reach them before they would reach another cargo ship and find an open hatch on it.

"Come on!" Tom yelled. He tried to make himself run faster.

B'Elanna tired her best too. She picture Miral in her eyes. _Do this for her_, she reminded herself. _If you love her, you will run faster than this_. But they chances were not very good. The hatch in front of their eyes was closing slowly but steadily. And the worst part was that they were hearing another set of footsteps on the platform now as well. It was Mito, there was no doubt about that.

10 more meters.

B'Elanna was about to cry. She was already seeing a large stock of rocks in the cargo hold of the ship. Just few more steps left and they would be safe. But would they make it? Were they running fast enough? Would she ever see her daughter again? Would she ever grow old?

"Get iiiin!!!" Tom yelled to B'Elanna as she finally reached the hull of the ship.

And she did just that. Once in fell on her knees and looked back. Tom was still few meters away and the gap between the hatch and the hull was getting almost too narrow for grown human man to get through.

"Come on Tom!!!" B'Elanna yelled. "COME ON!!!"

And in the nick of a time Tom finally reached the ship and squeezed himself in.

And then the hatch closed.

"Oh Kahless…" B'Elanna whispered. "Oh! Oh!"

Tom slumped on the pile of rocks and closed his eyes. He was as astonished as B'Elanna.

"I cannot believe that we actually made it", he finally managed to say between his heavy panting.

"We're here", B'Elanna said. "And Mito is out. Please don't tell me he can open that hatch."

"Most likely not", Tom said. "Everything here is automated anyway."

Suddenly the ship started shaking. The engines were started and running. B'Elanna sighed and looked around. The cargo hold was a large space covered with white walls. The floor was full of rocks, netallium, which was the damn alloy she should have had studied on Tamo during this mission. But she was on Maan instead, but luckily it was almost over now.

But then B'Elanna remembered that this was not a Federation ship they were in. This was Pari cargo ship and Pari were not as advanced in space technology as they were.

"This is a cargo ship", B'Elanna said then.

"Yeah?"

"So most likely this was not meant for space travelling", she continued.

"Most likely."

"So there might be no life support on this vessel", B'Elanna said then.

Tom opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

"If we clear the atmosphere and there is no life-support in this cargo hold… we die", B'Elanna said then. "The temperature will drop and the oxygen will run out in no time. We will die in just a few minutes."

Tom sighed. Damn. He hadn't even considered such a possibility. But now that B'Elanna mentioned it he realized there was a good chance that she was right. So what now? The engines were already running. Mito was outside. And even if he wasn't, they had no means to open the hatch again. They were trapped here, so their only option was to sit tight and hope that they would arrive on Tamo alive.

Then they felt ship ascending. The pile of rocks, rich with netallium, shook under them. But instead of them heading straight up, the ship started to move forward.

"They much be launching this ship through some tunnels", Tom said as he tried to keep his mind on other things than his own mortality. "That's why we didn't see any shuttles on Maan sky. They must launch these thought some kind of tunnels to gain the needed velocity, until the ship takes off."

B'Elanna didn't response. She did not want to hear anything about space ships now. She wanted to remember her daughter's face.

Their speed was growing and the rock beneath them continued to shake even more. They made a booming sound, which almost made the sound of the engines to disappear.

"This is it", Tom said almost yelled. "Goodbye Maan. Let's hope we will be able to seen Tamo."

"Just in case if we don't", B'Elanna started, but Tom cut her off.

"Don't", he said. "Don't even say that. We won't die."

"But if we will, you still don't want to acknowledge it? You still won't acknowledge me?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I just hoped that just this once you would actually say something; that you would talk."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something! Anything! You are my husband, are you not?! Notice me!"

"What are you talking about?! I do notice you, B'Elanna!"

"Then why don't we talk anymore? Why do we either argue or say nothing at all? Do you even want to live with me anymore?"

"Of course I do! What the hell kind of question was that?!"

"Well, it doesn't always feel like that. It hasn't felt like that lately. It's been more like I've become a nuisance instead of a wife. Or maybe those two are the same thing."

"B'Elanna!"

"You can at least admit that things between have changed."

"Yes, it's been different, alright. But… we'll get through it."

"How? How do we get thought something we don't even admit is there? I'm so sick of this; of us being at this point again!"

"What point?"

"This… where I was just before we got married. I was about to leave you, you know?"

"What?"

"And now it's just same all over again. Us being million miles away from each other."

"We are not."

"We aren't? Then what are we doing together? Why are we together Tom? Am I upset about nothing? Am I trying something for nothing Tom?"

"I don't know about you, B'Elanna, but I am where I belong. At least I thought that I am. Yes; it's been weird lately, but it is because we are still adjusting life on Earth. We are still trying to figure out our lives there, but I though we were in that together!"

"Come on Tom!" B'Elanna cried. "This is the first time in months when we are actually talking to each other; when we are actually being honest! And why? Because we don't know if we'll life more than five minutes!"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to think about dying! I have a daughter on Earth waiting for me, for us!"

"But what if we die? What if? Is this how we are going to spend our last minutes together; arguing instead of talking?"

"I don't want to argue! I have never wanted to argue!"

"Me neither!"

"The why the hell do we argue?!"

"Because I am tired of this!" B'Elanna yelled. "I am tired of the Maan, I am tired of this Pari business! I am tired of us arguing, of being on Earth instead of Voyager! I am tired to be awake all nights, and not being able to find out who I am anymore!"

"I am tired of the same things!" Tom told. "I am tired too!"

"Are you tired of me?" B'Elanna asked then.

"Sometimes yes, when I am tired of everything else in my life, to. But don't you ever imagine that I wouldn't be willing to spend my whole life with you, because I am. I am B'Elanna!"

B'Elanna burst in tears. "You make it sound like an obligation. Or like you were as confined as were those people on Mito's cave", she said then.

Tom crawled across the rock pile to her and took her in his arms.

"No!" he said. "No B'Elanna. What I tried to say is that I cannot imagine life without you, because with you I'm alive! Gosh, B'Elanna; we have been together from rises to falls and we never turned our back on each other. We get over this phase too. Yes, I haven't been Mr. All Smiles lately, but I know what I want. And that is you; you and Miral. Don't you ever doubt that!"

B'Elanna wiped tears off her cheeks. "I've been tired too", she said then.

Suddenly they felt the ship ascending. The moment had come. They were heading towards the space.

"And there is something that I found out just before we came here", B'Elanna said then.

"What?"

"I thought I would tell you about it once we're back home, but now that we don't know if we are alive after next two or three minutes, I guess it's time to let you know."

"What?"

"I might be pregnant again", B'Elanna told then and burst in tears again.

"What…?" Tom asked.

"I think I am. I'm not sure."

"Well, that's great… isn't it?"

"It should be", B'Elanna said. "But once I started to suspect it, I wasn't happy at all. I don't want to be pregnant again, Tom."

"Oh geez…", Tom sighed.

"It's too soon", B'Elanna said then. "I'm too tired to have another one this soon. As much as I love Miral, she's an active child and a handful to say the least. I don't think that I can have another one in nine months."

"I'm out of words B'Elanna", Tom managed to say.

"And a part of me was so happy to come on Pari few days ago, because after four months I had an opportunity to be an engineer again. What kind of mother thinks like that?"

"I don't want you to feel guilty because of something you feel", Tom told. "Gosh B'Elanna. I wish you would have told me as soon as you started to suspect this."

"I was about to", she said. "Once we are back. If we will be back."

"If we die", Tom said then, "I want you to understand that I love you, I always had. I am alive when I am with you. I love you, B'Elanna. And if we survive from this, we go back home and figure out this situation together. No more silences, okay?."

"Okay", B'Elanna said.

They felt the cabin getting colder very fast. The ship shook less and less, so they knew they were almost cleared the atmosphere.

"Come here", Tom asked and took B'Elanna in his arms. "If we die, at least we die together."

"I don't want to die", B'Elanna said.

"Me neither", Tom said and pressed his lips against hers.

It was extremely cold now in the cargo hold. Tom and B'Elanna were able to see their own breaths. They cuddled up together to face whatever was coming. Maan was beneath them now, continuing its endless journey around the planet Pari in the emptiness of the space. The only thing between them and the void was the hull of the cargo ship. Suddenly they saw rocks ascending from the pile they were sitting on. There was no artificial gravity on the cargo hold. And then they felt rising above the rock pile as well. They were in space now.

"Oh!", B'Elanna said and looked at Tom in the eyes. Then she started to laugh. "We can breathe… oh no… WE CAN BREATHEEEE!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

A Danube-class Federation runabout cleared the atmosphere of the planet Pari and took a course out of the Pari star system towards the Federation Starbase 258. The six passengers on the vessel were considerably silent. Chakotay was on the helm, B'Elanna taking care of the ops, and Janeway sat on tactical, looking out of the window as the planet Pari was disappearing behind them. Tuvok was lying down in the rear section of the vessel Tom being with him with the medical kit.

"How is he?" Seven asked Tom who was kneeled beside Tuvok in the rear section of the ship.

"Not good", Tom told. "We need to get him to Starbase 258 as soon as possible. I can only ease the pain, but that's about it. There is nothing I can do to that wound of his."

"Your medical assistance has been most helpful", Tuvok said.

Tom smiled and nodded. "Just hang in there Commander. You will be better in no time."

"Thank you Mr. Paris."

"How is your finger Seven?" Tom asked then.

"It is still damaged, but I am no longer in pain."

"Glad I could help", Tom sighed and closed the medical kit.

In the fore section of the vessel Janeway noticed her former chief engineering being more exhausted than she had ever seen her been before.

"Go and rest", Kathryn said.

"What?" B'Elanna asked and blinked.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open", Janeway clarified. "Go. I think we can manage without anyone on operations till the Starbase. It's not that far."

"Thanks", B'Elanna said and smiled faintly.

She left the ops, went straight to the replicator and once getting what requested, she sat on the floor with a cup of water in her hands. She absolutely loved water today, more than anything. If there was something perfect in the universe, it was her daughter and this chemical substance where molecules had two hydrogen atoms covalently bonded to a single oxygen atom. She knew that she wouldn't take a glass of water for granted in a long time.

"So what now?" B'Elanna asked then.

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked.

"Ri Jani and Pa Jana refused to see us again. What are you going to put on your report to Starfleet?"

"I am going to tell them the truth", Kathryn said then. "That the Pari are not ready for Federation membership. That they have to solve certain very serious internal issues first, the policy of space traveling being on the top of that list."

"And certain rights of the Pari individuals", Chakotay added from the helm.

"What about what they did to us?" B'Elanna asked then.

"I am going to tell them about the experiments; what they did to Tuvok and what they would have done to you, B'Elanna."

"Right", B'Elanna said and took another sip from her glass. "And what they did to you two."

Janeway nodded and took a quick glance at Chakotay. Neither of them had told the rest about the nature of some of the Pari recordings and they wouldn't. The Pari had given them their recordings during the last few days, but Kathryn was certain they had more copies stored somewhere on the planet. It was very disturbing to know that something so intimate and private was being as raw data for scientist in an alien world. But it was what it was. She was powerless when it came to this. There was no way of them to get the recording of their lovemaking out of the hands of Pari scientists. All she could hope, and Chakotay as well, that whatever those recordings showed, they would never end up in Federation space or on Earth.

"There is only so much we can do", Kathryn said. "I'm sure Federation will not go to a war because of this, but needless to say that they won't be start experimenting with netallium anytime soon."

"Until we can find some other place where to get it", B'Elanna said.

"Exactly."

B'Elanna took another sip of her water. Then she thought about their arrival on Tamo; how there had been a legion of armed guards welcoming them, once someone had seen two aliens emerging from the cargo hold of one of their ships. Luckily Janeway and Chakotay had come in time to stop the guards from shooting them. And once the situation had cleared, they had learnt searched Tuvok and Seven, which had been easy with tricorders Janeway and Chakotay still hand. After that they had just left. B'Elanna didn't remember seeing Janeway so angry before, at least not in a long time. And it had angered her as well; to see Tuvok revived while covered with his own blood, and Seven shaking as a leaf. She had tried to hide it, but B'Elanna had seen it. If she and Tom had had awful time on Maan, Tuvok and Seven hadn't had reasons to celebrate either. What a trip, B'Elanna thought.

"Jumping to warp", Chakotay informed from the helm. "Estimated time of arrival – 18 minutes."

B'Elanna leaned against the shuttle wall and closed her eyes. She heard someone taking a seat next to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to tell who it was.

"You smell", she said.

"You too dear", Tom whispered.

B'Elanna opened her eyes slightly and smiled.

"Can't wait to get home", Tom said then.

"Me neither."

Tom put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "About what you told me…" he whispered then.

"Yes?"

"We need to think about it, don't we?"

"I think so", B'Elanna said. "I just think I shouldn't have said some things that I said in that cargo hold…"

"What things?"

"About not wanting… 'this' to happen, if it is really happening, you know. Now that I think what Mito and Inna did to their child… no one should take such a gift for granted, should they?"

"No", Tom said. "But we cannot base our decision on what those two have done. It is our live – yours and mine. Let's figure out this, together."

"Together", B'Elanna said and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad we made it."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Seven looked at Tom and B'Elanna for a moment. She was very pleased to see them more or less unharmed. But Tuvok's current condition was still less than perfect and it made Seven slightly worried. She kneeled next to Tuvok again.

"Commander", she whispered.

"Seven Of Nine?"

"I need to tell you Commander, that I am… grateful for your assistance on Tamo", she said then.

"You did more than I was capable of", Tuvok said then. "Do not forget that."

"Still, you did save my life."

"As you saved mine", Tuvok reminded.

Seven nodded. "I am glad to get home", she said then, even though those particular words felt strange in her mouth.

"Home?" Tuvok asked.

"On Earth", Seven clarified.

Janeway arched her brow. She was amazed to hear such a words coming from Seven's mouth. She did not want to eavesdrop, but their vessel was small and it was very silent in the cabin. Janeway was pleased. Perhaps Seven was finally finding her place in Alpha Quadrant and on Earth, no matter how much she had resisted such a possibility in the past.

Seven did not want to disturb Tuvok too much, but she did not want to see him losing his consciousness again. Therefore, she kept talking. If Commander was not willing to hear her, she was certain that he would voice such a wish. They had always been honest to each other, talking many issues without thinking about too much of the emotional aspects of the conversations. It was easy for Seven to talk with Tuvok, as it had always been.

"I was considering to visit Icheb at the Academy", Seven told then. "I have not seen him since the crew shattered and he started his studies there."

"He will be most pleased", Tuvok said.

"That is my wish as well", Seven said.

"Seven Of Nine", Tuvok said then.

"Yes?"

"I would be honored if you would find the time to visit Vulcan at some point as well. The doors of my home are always open for you."

Seven looked at Tuvok for a moment, until nodded. "I will remember your invitation", she said then. "Thank you Commander." Then she took Tuvok's hand, just as she had taken in the conduit of Tamo Research Centre. "We will be at the Starbase 258 shortly", she said. "Perhaps you should rest now. I will leave you alone."

"You may stay if you wish", Tuvok said.

Tuvok's words surprised Seven.

"Then I will stay", Seven replied then. "I will see that you are not harmed any further before proper medical attention."

Kathryn returned to his panel at tactical. She looked at Chakotay who sat on the helm. She missed their private time already. Before they had left on Pari, they had met briefly in their room and whispered their promises to each other. She had promised to inform Starfleet about taking a vacation, a long vacation. He had promised to take her to her house, their new home one Earth. And they had also promised not to be another day apart. She needed him to be near as much as he needed her presence in his life. It was simple as that. So they would finally start their lives together; not on Voyager as colleagues, not on New Earth as friends, but on Earth as lovers. And they had rest of their lives ahead of them.

A smile escaped on Admiral Janeway's lips. She knew now that for the first time in seven years she was finally on her way home.


End file.
